Cazadores de Sombras
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Sakura Haruno decide visitar un club nocturno junto a su mejor amigo, Sai; en este, es testigo de cómo un grupo de jóvenes asesinan a alguien. Descubre que ellos son Cazadores de Sombras, seres mitad ángel y mitad humano que protegen al mundo cazando demonios, y que ella también lo es…
1. Prologo

**-** Este fic es una adaptación de la saga de libros **"The Mortal Instrumets"** escrita por **Cassandra Clare,** junto a la serie de Netflix **"Shadowhunters: the Mortal Instruments"** cuya tercera temporada iniciara en marzo de 2018, protagonizada por **Katherine McNamara** ( **Clary Fray** ), **Dominic Sherwood** ( **Jace Wayland** ), **Alberto Rosende** ( **Simon Lewis** ), **Mattew Daddario** ( **Alec Lightwood** ), **Emeraude Toubia** ( **Isabelle Lightwood** ), **Harry Shum Jr** ( **Magnus Bane** ), e **Isaiah** **Mustafa** ( **Luke** **Garroway** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y utilización de los personajes es de mi entera responsabilidad. El tema correspondiente a este fic es " **Calling From Above** " de **Bassnectar** , como música ambiental en **Pandemónium** :3 espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Prologo

El club Pandemónium era-por lejos-la discoteca de moda en toda la ciudad, y prueba de ello eran los, aproximadamente; cincuenta adolescentes que hacían cola para entrar a aquel club abierto a todas las edades, especialmente el domingo. Los gorilas-como podían catalogar a los guardias de la entrada-eran sencillamente feroces y caían al instante sobre cualquiera que diera la impresión de estar a punto de causar problemas. Sakura Haruno, de casi dieciséis años, formaba parte de la fila de personas que esperaban entrar; ella y su mejor amigo, Sai.

Delante de ella se encontraba un chico sumamente atractivo y que no tardo en obtener el permiso de los guardias para pasar. Su cabello era de un azul claro muy llamativo, guapo y extrañamente cautivante, más sin complicados tatuajes faciales ni piercings atravesándole las orejas o los labios, sus ojos eran de un negro semejante a la tinta que hizo entender de inmediato a Sakura de que se trataban de lentes de contacto de colores, eso o que eran naturalmente así, lo cual hizo lucir al muchacho aún más enigmático para ella. En tanto el muchacho entro, alejándose de su vista; la Haruno siguió con ingenuo e infantil enamoramiento el movimiento airoso de sus hombros, el modo en que agitaba los cabellos al moverse…despreocupado.

-Te gusta- pronuncio Sai, de pie tras ella, resignado, -¿verdad?- dudo repentinamente, ante lo cual Sakura lo codeo en las costillas como repuesta.

No tenía por qué responder.

* * *

Tras el muchacho de cabellos azules y atracción inconmensurable es que ella y Sai habían ingresado sin problema alguno. En el interior del club se percibía una especie de humo de hielo seco que, en conjunto con las luces de colores que recorrían la pista de baile, convertían todo el ambiente en un multicolor país de cuento de hadas en que predominaban el azul, verde ácido, rosa cálido y dorado.

-La música es buena, ¿no?- menciono Sai, evidentemente con sarcasmo ya que aquel no era su ambiente.

Sakura no necesito responder ante aquello, observando con curiosidad como todos-o la mayoría-a su alrededor bailaban, mientras que otros charlaban distraídamente mientras bebían de sus copas, otras parejas se mantenían acarameladas y ajenas de la desinteresada vista de los presentes que apenas los notaban, y uno que otro muchacho repartía pastillas de éxtasis u otras hierbas; lo usual. Por este humano panorama es que Sakura no tardo en intentar encontrar-con su mirada-al mismo muchacho de cabellos azules que había visto entrar antes que ella y que, en un par de segundos, vio merodeando, como si buscara algo. Por más agradecida que estuviera con su mejor amigo, por acompañarla a _Pandemónium_ , Sakura sabía que Sai solo lo hacía porque a ella le gustaba el lugar que por cierto no era para nada el ambiente de Sai que-aparentemente-parecía más vestido y dispuesto a jugar una partida de ajedrez que bailar toda la noche o celebrar algo banal, aunque su propio caso no era tan diferente. Continuo siguiendo con su mirada al chico de cabellos azules y que abandono la pista de baile para dirigirse hacia una de las paredes donde se encontraba una joven que con su simple visión le quito el aliento a Sakura, y al propio chico…

Hasta entonces, Chōjūrō había llegado a Pandemónium con el fin de distraerse en el mundo de los mundanos que nada sabían de la auténtica realidad que reinaba en el mundo, pero su total atención se vio posada sobre una hermosa joven que se hubo alejado de la barra y que-cruzando la pista de baile-se situó de forma semi arrinconada contra una pared, apoyando las manos tras esta, cruzando sus piernas de forma inmóvil; una sobre la otra, y alzando su cuello como si supiese, a conciencia, que él deseaba tomar algo de ella. La chica, joven o mujer-lo que fuera, porque no aparentaba más de dieciséis años-era indiscutiblemente hermosa, para ser humana, claro; largo y liso cabello rubio que parecía una cascada, ojos entre turquesa y celeste que por causa del rímel y sombra de ojos celeste metálico se veían maximizados, como si fuesen tentadoras joyas. Su figura era cubierta por un impecable vestido blanco de aspecto ligeramente medieval, calzado perfectamente a su figura, de cuello alto hecho de encaje y cerrado formando un escote en forma de lágrima, muy favorecedor; mangas acampanadas igualmente de encaje, y falda hasta la altura de los muslos, la misma capa de encaje que conformaba las mangas y cuello se ajustada al cuerpo por un fajín de cuero color negro-que iniciaba bajo el busto y terminaba a la altura de la caderas-creando una falda superior que se abría bajo el vientre en forma de A para enmarcar sus muslos cubiertos por unas largas botas de cuero cuyo alto tacón ensalzaba su altura y cuyo material-hasta los muslos-hacia ver aún más fascinantes sus piernas. Finalmente y alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una elegante cadena de plata, de la cual pendía un complejo dije que con un cristal, rubí o gema de un color semejante a la sangre y que parecía brillar como el sol ante la luz artificial…muy valioso sin duda.

La encantadora rubia lo llamo intensamente con la mirada, haciendo que Chōjūrō no pudiera resistirse y acortara la distancia física entre ambos. Llegó a la pared donde intencionalmente intento acorralarla, solo que no tuvo por qué hacerlo ya que ella se lo permitió. Una sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de ella que señalo-con su mirada-la puerta de junto y que, al ser contemplada por ambos, fue todo cuanto necesitaron ver o pensar. Sakura analizo con inexplicable interés al muchacho de cabellos azules, y a la hermosa chica que parecía consiente de su inmenso atractivo, atrayendo más y más al muchacho, plasmando una sonrisa en sus labios rojos. La voz de Sai llego a sus oídos, pero Sakura estaba tan concentrada que no le dedico su atención a nada salvo la hermosa feme de vestido blanco y largo cabello rubio. Por entre la oscuridad, la niebla artificial y las luces que titilaban de vez en vez, Sakura percibió con aun más extrañeza las dos figuras oscuras-dos chicos, obviamente-que le pisaban los talones a la " _pareja_ " conformada por la chica de vestido blanco y el chico de cabellos azules, solo que ellos no parecían ser conscientes de ello. Esta visión y los sentimientos que evocaron hicieron que Sakura tuviera la única sensación de que se abría un capullo de aprensión en su pecho, por más normal que resultase ver a la chica de vestido blanco abrir una puerta; con un cartel que decía en letras grandes _PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA_ , e ingresar en el " _cuarto oscuro_ " tomando la mano del muchacho de cabellos azules a quien guio al interior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Por lo pronto- inicio Sai en un tono de voz levemente más alto al ver que ella no le prestaba atención, -quería decirte que últimamente he estado haciendo travestismo, y duermo con tu madre…creo que deberías saberlo- murmuro, totalmente seguro de que su mejor amiga no lo escucharía.

Escucho estas palabras salir de la boca de Sai, más sabía que era una broma para sacarla de su ensueño, pero ella no hizo otra cosa que mantener su atención sobre los ahora muchachos vestidos de negro y que igualmente se volvieron poseedores de su atención tras detenerse ante la puerta, hablando momentáneamente entre sí, como si estuvieran planeando o corroborando algo. El primero era rubio, muy similar a la muchacha que había visto, solo que sus cabellos parecían ser de un rubio más brillante, así como sus ojos, de un profundo azul, semejantes a dos zafiros. Su compañero, por otro lado; era más alto y tenía un atractivo tan único que Sakura creyó inicialmente estar contemplando un ángel de cabello oscuro y ojos igualmente enigmáticos, como dos ónix, pero cuya apariencia angelical pareció desvanecerse en tanto la Haruno lo vio introducir su mano al interior de la chaqueta de cuero que usaba, extrayendo un largo y afilado cuchillo de aspecto extraño pero que la alarmo de inmediato.

-¡Sai!- chillo Sakura tan pronto como pudo, jalándolo del brazo.

-No duermo con tu madre, era broma, solo intentaba atraer tu atención- se disculpó el pelinegro de forma inmediata al urgente tono de voz de ella. -Aunque, sinceramente, tu madre es una mujer muy atractiva para su edad-elogio sinceramente.

-¿Ves a esos chicos?- Sakura eligió ignorar las incomodas palabras de su amigo, señalando a los muchachos que estaban junto a la puerta. -Junto a la puerta, ¿los ves?- insistió la Haruno.

Sai la observo con curiosidad antes de dirigir la mirada hacia donde ella le indicaba, más contrario a ella; él no consiguió ver absolutamente nada y lo manifestó al momento en que su amiga clavo su vista sobre él, esperando respuesta, pero Sai solo pudo encogerse de hombros sencillamente.

-Son dos, uno rubio y otro moreno, estaban siguiendo al chico de cabello azul- plasmo Sakura, esperando que su amigo la entendiese.

-¿El que te pareció lindo?- inquirió Sai, no gustándole el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

-Esa no es la cuestión- refunfuño la pelirosa, dando por terminado este interés por parte de su amigo. -El moreno tenía un cuchillo- justifico el porqué de su urgencia.

-¿Estás segura?- pese a no creerle, el pelinegro comenzó a tomarle peso a aquello que había visto su amiga. -Yo sigo sin ver nada- añadió, más Sakura solo asintió de forma vehemente, cosa que lo hizo buscar al héroe y caballero en sí mismo, inflando el pecho, dispuesto a ayudarla en su " _investigación_ ". -Iré en busca de uno de los guardias de seguridad, quédate aquí- indico.

La Haruno entorno los ojos como sucedía cuando veía películas absurdamente cursis o románticas, mientras su mejor amigo marchaba a grande zancadas,-alejándose de ella-abriéndose paso por entre el gentío. Sola con lo que estaba segura de haber visto, Sakura devolvió su vista a donde se habían encontrado aquellos chicos y a quienes encontró franqueando la puerta, o eso hicieron hasta que ella los vio entrar en el cuarto, ambos sosteniendo cuchillos prácticamente iguales en sus manos. Sai seguiría intentando cruzar la pista de baile, eso es lo que Sakura pudo suponer, eso y que si gritaba para llamar la atención nadie habría de escucharla. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban los dos chicos.

Tendría que encargarse ella misma.

* * *

-¿Cómo te llamas?- se interesó Chōjūrō, hechizado por la belleza de aquella feme.

La rubia sonrió como respuesta, alzando a conciencia uno de sus muslos, rozando el costado del cuerpo del peliazul frente a ella que acaricio su otro muslo, ambos paralelamente situados a los lados del cuerpo de él que creía tenerla acorralada en el interior del cuarto. Lugares sin importancia del suelo estaban cubiertos por montones de cables eléctricos, así como pedazos rotos de bolas de discoteca y latas desechadas de pintura.

-Ino- contesto la rubia sin desteñir de su radiante sonrisa.

-Es un nombre muy bonito- elogio el peliazul sinceramente, avanzando con cuidado hacia ella, teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba. -No te he visto por aquí antes- menciono, curioso por su repentina aparición aquella noche.

-¿Estás preguntándome si vengo aquí a menudo?- Ino le siguió la corriente sin el menor titubeo, acercando su rostro al de él tentativamente.

Alejándose escasamente del tacto de él, como una broma, la rubia recupero el equilibrio con la maestría de un gato, soltando una melodiosa risa, arqueando ligeramente el cuello, evidentemente divertida…pero entonces Chōjūrō vio lo que no había notado ante el titilar de las luces artificiales en la pista de baile, la piel de ella…su cuello, bajo el vestido tenia las marcas de los Cazadores de Sombras; runas, las runas de poder angelical,

-Tú…- mascullo Chōjūrō.

No termino de pronunciar lo que pensaba decir ya que la hermosa rubia se movió con una velocidad digna de comparar con la de un rayo, arremetiendo contra él con la mano abierta, asestándole un golpe en su pecho que lo habría derribado sin problema de haber sido un humano. Retrocedió tambaleante, y entonces se percató del brazalete o látigo en forma de serpiente plateada que había permanecido alrededor del brazo izquierdo de ella y que se desenrollo como el arma que verdaderamente era y que, a él, lo envió directo al suelo mientras el odiado metal se clavaba profundamente en su carne. El peliazul se sintió avergonzado mientas la veía sonreír, burlándose del error que él había cometido a conciencia, ignorando todas las señales. Ninguna mundana hubiera elegido un vestido así de sofisticado, ninguna chica humana hubiera pasado desapercibida de no estar usando un _glamour_ para pasar inadvertida a ojos de los mundanos. Basto un solo movimiento de su látigo plateado para que Ino estuviera absolutamente segura de que tenía todo controlado, tal y como le gustaba, sin borrar la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios rojos, cual carmín.

-Es todo suyo, chicos- sonrió Ino, levantando la mirada hacia Naruto y Sasuke.

Su distracción fue aprovechada por los dos acompañantes de la rubia que-sujetándolo bruscamente de los hombros, brazos y espalda-lo forzaron a ponerse de pie, arrojándolo contra uno de los pilares de hormigón. La situación en que estaba impidió que pudiera ver-pero si sentir-como le ataban las muñecas con alambre, tras la espalda, sin importar cuanto forcejeara. Sintio que uno de sus captores lo soltaba, más eso no evito que el otro-un muchacho rubio de no más de dieciséis años, cuya severa mirada zafiro parecía gélida como hielo-lo hiciera voltear y mantuviera acorralado contra el pilar, añadiendo el filo del cuchillo serafín, cuyo filo situó contra su yugular a modo de amenaza; pantalones color negro a juego con una camiseta común de igual color y cuello en V, cortas botas color negro y una chaqueta de mangas largas que permanecía abierta, pero cuyos bolsillos interinos estaban abastecidos de armas, y para mayor encanto propio, guantes sin dedos que resaltaban mientras sostenía aquel cuchillo contra el cuello de Chōjūrō. Por otro lado y de pie frente a él, con un temple arrogante y seguro se encontraba un muchacho de cabello y ojos oscuro, con un tono de piel que bien podía compararse con el alabastro o marfil que sin embargo vestía sencillamente; una camiseta color negro que exponía sus brazos, por sobre esta una chaqueta, sin mangas, de cuero que-igualmente abastecida de armas en su interior-se cerraba bajo el cuello formando una caída en V, pantalones y botas igualmente de color negro y que en son de su propia calma y frialdad imperturbable, lo hacían lucir tremendamente intimidante muy a pesar de su visible juventud ya que-al igual que el muchacho rubio-no debía tener más de dieciséis años.

-Bien, ¿hay más contigo?- indago el moreno con un tono de voz fiero pero indiferente al mismo tiempo.

Chōjūrō sintió que su propia vida peligraba, más aun así no pretendía darse por vencido sin importar que el muchacho rubio presionase aún más insistentemente el cuchillo serafín contra su yugular bajo la atenta mirada del moreno. La presencia de la despampanante rubia junto al que parecía ser su hermano igualmente no hacía más llevadera la humillación que había padecido, o que aun padecía, solo por dejarse embaucar por un cara bonita y un cuerpo curvilíneo que seguía considerando muy tentador…si no fuera una Nefilim, al igual que los dos hombres presentes.

-¿Más qué?- cuestiono Chōjūrō con falsa inocencia.

-Vamos, habla- espeto Sasuke bruscamente, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, y provocando que las runas dibujadas en tinta sobre su piel fueran plenamente visibles a lo largo de estos, salvo sus manos cubiertas por guantes de cuero, sin dedos. -Sabes lo que soy- estableció, porque aquello era más que obvio.

-Cazador de Sombras-insulto el peliazul, mediante un siseo.

Tantos títulos y palabras a ofrecer para ellos-los Nefilim-cuya vida estaba dedicada a exterminar demonios y subterráneos que pretendiesen trastocar la paz del mundo que habitaban los mundanos, pero fuera cual fuera el nombre o categoría que pensasen darle, Sasuke se sintió igualmente satisfecho sin importar que este título hubiera sido pronunciado con desdén. Desde hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de importarle las opiniones de los demás, su propia meta evitaba que los sentimientos pudiesen tener cabida en su vida, de no ser su familia y eso ya era un milagro. _Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido_ , repitió Sasuke mentalmente aquel mantra que predominaba en su vida y que cada vez que era evocado lo hacía sentir triunfante; como ahora, por ejemplo.

-Te encontramos- sonrió ladinamente el pelinegro.

* * *

Con cuidado, y luchando contra sus propios nervios es que Sakura empujo la puerta del cuarto, ingresando lentamente, fijándose muy bien donde pisaba, temiendo emitir cualquier clase de ruido que impidiera " _su_ " investigación. Inicialmente creyó que todo lo visto había sido obra de su imaginación de adolescente, y pudo corroborarlo al no escuchar nada que evocara la presencia de alguien más en aquel amplio cuarto cuyas altas y pequeñas ventanas aislaban el exterior del interior por medio de una serie de barrotes. Pero; comenzó a creer lo contrario al notar que el suelo-ligeramente colmado de polvo por su desuso-contaba con una serie de huellas sobre sí; unas huellas de botas semejantes a las que había visto en el caso de los muchachos, y otras de un tacón fino y semejante a una aguja, proveniente indiscutiblemente de la despampanante rubia. La idea de correr peligro por causa de estos desconocidos entremezclo la adrenalina y el miedo en su cuerpo, haciéndola debatirse que era correcto y que no.

Piso con cuidado, teniendo la atención de no enredarse en los cables que estaban dispersos sobre el suelo, sobresaltándose al escuchar lo que le parecieron voces; la risa de una chica y un chico que respondía con dureza. Manteniendo la sutileza en sus actos, la Haruno se ocultó tras una de las gruesas columnas de hormigón que-por ese momento al menos-le sirvió de camuflaje, permitiéndole de igual modo ver y escuchar lo que sea que estuviera teniendo lugar. Se trataba de la chica del vestido blanco y los dos chicos que la acompañaban: el rubio de ojos azules debía de ser su hermano por la similitud que compartían, mientras que el otro muchacho era ligeramente más alto, con destacable cabello azache con reflejos azulados que brillaba contra la luz, así como su fría mirada ónix; encontrándose de pie y brazos cruzados frente al muchacho de cabello azules que parecía ser sometido a una sesión de interrogatorio, atado a una columna-con las manos tras la espalda-de hormigón idéntica a la propia, tras la cual la pelirosa se mantuvo oculta.

-Sigues sin decirme si hay algún otro de tu asquerosa especie contigo- se impaciento el moreno, con un tono de voz tan intimidante que Sakura llego a sopesar si es que era tan joven como parecía serlo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- contrataco el peliazul, sin dejarse intimidar pese a la angustia demostrada.

-Se refiere a otros demonios- intervino el rubio, hablando por primera vez. -Sabes que es un demonio, ¿verdad?- ironizo, riñendo abiertamente.

-Demonios; definidos en términos religiosos como moradores del infierno, los siervos de Satán, pero entendidos aquí, para los propósitos de la Clave, como cualquier espíritu maligno cuyo origen se encuentra fuera de nuestra propia dimensión de residencia…- recito el moreno como si hubiera pronunciado algún versículo del canon eclesiástico y una definición muy elaborada, extraída de una enciclopedia, o eso le pareció a Sakura.

-Es suficiente Sasuke- indico la rubia distraídamente, observando sus uñas como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo; o al menos más que el interrogatorio presente, pareciendo frívola.

-Ino tiene razón- coincidió el rubio con un tono frió pero restrictivo. -Nadie aquí necesita una lección de semántica, ni de demonología- obvio con sapiencia.

 _Demonios, credos, semántica, demonología_ …estas y otra palabas rondaban por la mente de Sakura ante lo que estaba escuchando y que le parecía sacado de un libro de fantasía o misterio, cosa que la hizo llegar-en lo personal-a una conclusión; _están locos, locos de verdad_ , reafirmo la Haruno, negando incrédula para sí misma. La sarcástica y fría sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Sasuke no se desvaneció, o lo hizo pero de una modo inefable ya que su simple presencia parecía evocar un ambiente cargado de animadversión, oscuridad, pero lealtad y justicia al mismo tiempo.

-Para variar; Ino y Naruto creen que hablo demasiado- comento Sasuke, fingiendo confidencialidad. -¿Crees que hablo demasiado?- inquirió burlescamente, sin esperar respuesta.

-Puedo darles información, se dónde está Madara- confeso Chōjūrō, consciente de que si no se salvaba a sí mismo, nadie lo haría por él

Arqueando una ceja con curiosidad, o más bien fingiendo tal cosa, Sasuke alzo la vista hacia Ino y Naruto quienes no parecían crédulos ante estas declaraciones, Ino sobre todo, quien cruzo los brazos por sobre su pecho, apretando la mandíbula, acabando con su aparente carisma y remplazándolo por una dureza impresionante; el rubio negó para sí a modo de respuesta, incapaz e creer que el traidor y megalómano Cazador de Sombras hubiera regresado de entre los muertos, porque era obvio para todos que Madara estaba más que muerto, los dieciséis años que habían pasado desde entonces eran quizá una de las mejores pruebas de ello.

-Madara está bajo tierra- menciono Sasuke para Chōjūrō, por si es que el concepto de " _muerto_ " no le entraba debidamente en la cabeza.

-Esta cosa solo está jugando con nosotros- inculpo Ino, apretando los dientes como un felino, frunciendo encarecidamente el ceño.

-Ya mátalo, Sasuke- incentivo Naruto sin titubeo alguno en su voz, -no va a contarnos nada.

 _No es como si necesitasen decirlo_ , pensó Sasuke; guardando sus propias palabras solo para sí, haciendo oscilar el filo de su cuchillo serafín sobre su eje, sosteniendo firmemente la empuñadura de este, más que agradecido por tener carta blanca para acabar con la situación. Desde su lugar, Sakura analizo muy atentamente la hoja de aquel largo cuchillo que parecía traslúcido como el más fino cristal, transparente ciertamente, pero más afilado que cualquier fragmento de vidrio o metal y cuya oscura empuñadura tenía sobre si-aparentemente-impresas o talladas unas figuras muy similares a las de los tatuajes del muchacho o bien pertenecientes a la misma categorización, así como aquellos que tenía el rubio y su-por lo visto-hermana.

-¡Madara ha vuelto!- protesto Chōjūrō, tirando de las ataduras que le impedían moverse con la ansiada libertad, manteniéndolas forzosamente tras la espalda. -Todos lo saben, yo lo sé…puedo decirles donde esta- ofreció con el egoísta fin de salvar su pellejo.

-Por el Ángel- mascullo Sasuke dejándose llevar escasamente por la cólera, dando todo de sí para no perder la paciencia, -siempre que capturamos a uno de ustedes, afirman saber dónde está Madara- cito siendo respaldado por Ino y Naruto que dirigieron miradas fieras y cortantes como un cuchillo a Chōjūrō. -Bueno, nosotros también sabemos dónde está; en el infierno- recito sin intentar ser agresivo, pero su tono de voz ejemplifico lo contrario, -y tú…- una sonrisa burlesca se plasmó en los labios del moreno que se sintió tan confiando como siempre ante su propia reputación, girando nuevamente su cuchillo serafín sobre su eje, haciéndolo centellar contra la luz, -puedes reunirte con él allí- vaticino sin una pisca de arrepentimiento.

-¡Deténganse! No pueden hacer esto- grito Sakura, saliendo inmediatamente de su, hasta entonces, escondite.

Esta voz los hubo sobresaltado a los tres en su totalidad, no solo porque habían depositado su concentración en la labor que estaban llevando a cabo tan perfectamente como siempre, sino porque se suponía que nadie debía ni podía verlos, era algo racional; el fin de la runa _glamour_ que estaba dibujada sobre las pieles de los tres evitaba que fueran visibles a ojos humanos, pero aun así levantaron su mirada hacia aquella chica y que había aparecido sin que ninguno de los tres hubiera alcanzado a reparar en ella y no tenían porque, hasta ese momento. Según distinguió Sasuke a simple vista, debía de tener unos quince años, con largo cabello rosado hasta los hombros, plagado de ondas y a juego con unos brillantes e inocentes orbes esmeralda que relucían ante la luz como el tono alabastro de su piel; blusa color negro de escote redondo, mangas ajustada hasta las muñecas, bajo una sudadera verde jade cuyo cierre casi cerrado por completo creaba un cuello en V, jeans azul oscuro y converse color negro con detalles jade a juego con la sudadera que usaba. Una mundana como cualquier otra pero que por su sola aparición provoco que Sasuke involuntariamente dejara caer su cuchillo serafín al suelo, generando un sutil eco metálico que lo hizo reaccionar y parpadear confundido ante la visión que ella significaba; no sabía si de igual modo para Ino y Naruto-que permanecían estupefactos-pero si para él.

-¿Qué es esto?- exigió Naruto, recuperando el habla e intercalando su mirada de Sakura a su hermana y a su Parabatai, como si ellos supieran que es lo que ella hacía ahí.

-Es una chica- contesto Sasuke serenamente, haciendo que su amigo entornase los ojos. -seguramente habrás visto chicas antes, Naruto, tu hermana Ino es una- recordó, dejando atrás la tensión del momento, cosa que todos debieron de agradecer silenciosamente y para sí mismos.

-¿Puedes vernos?- pregunto Ino, ignorando a sus hermanos, casi volviendo sus palabras un jadeo melodioso, absolutamente sorprendida.

El mundo de las sombras tenía un telón invisible sobre el mundo de los mundanos, por ello es que no podían ser vistos por los ojos humanos, pero habían ciertos mundanos que tenían la habilidad de ver el mundo de las sombras; eran nimios y contables con los dedos de ambas manos, incluso menos, porque la visión del mundo de los demonios, subterráneos, ángeles y Nefilim no era para cualquiera, por muchas razones. Hace décadas, incluso siglos, se comentaba de estos humanos-corrección, mundanos-que poseían la habilidad de ver su mundo y eran premiados por ello…pero Ino estaba absorta por ver una leyenda volverse realidad frente a sus ojos, si es que era una mundana común, porque la rubia hubo sopesado la posibilidad de que fuera lo mismo que ellos, una _Nefilim_ , una criatura de sangre humana y angelical; una Cazadora de Sombras.

-Desde luego, no estoy ciega- confirmo Sakura, no con brusquedad sino certeza.

-Si lo estas, pero no lo sabes- Sasuke recupero su cuchillo del suelo, sin apartar los ojos de ella, -será mejor que salgas de aquí, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti-sugirió de forma precavida.

-No iré a ninguna parte- repuso Sakura, sin perder su airada determinación, -si lo hago, lo mataran.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué clase de locura estaba viviendo, o mejor dicho con qué clase de locos estaba tratando, pero todo se tornaba peor y peor a cada segundo que pasaba, _¿Es que esto podría ser peor?_ Se preguntó, entre confusa y asustada pese a que se esforzase en ocultarlo, la mirada y sonrisa de la rubia le hacían sentir que no le harían nada; la mirada de descontento y rigidez de Naruto la asustaban…y la intensa mirada ónix de Sasuke-que hubo recuperado su cuchillo-la hacía temblar, aunque no sabía si esto era algo o muy bueno, o muy malo.

-¿Qué te importa a ti si lo mato o no?- cuestiono Sasuke, jugando distraídamente con la empuñadura del cuchillo serafín.

-Uno no puede ir por ahí matando gente- regaño Sakura con su siempre fuerte sentido de la moral.

-Tienes razón- acepto el moreno, asintiendo tras sus propias palabras. -Uno no puede ir por ahí matando gente- repitió mecánicamente antes de señalar al muchacho de cabellos azules con su mirada, quien aparentemente se encontraba desmayado o eso parecía. -Eso no es una persona, niñita- corrigió usando un tono de voz que un adulto utilizaría para dirigirse a una infante, cosa que le molesto a la pelirosa, pero aun así el moreno continuo con lo que pretendía expresar. -Puede parecer una persona y hablar como una persona, y tal vez incluso sangrar como una persona; pero es un monstruo- sentencio de manera irrefutable.

-Sasuke- cortó Ino con un tono infantil que pareció de reproche, recibiendo cambio una sonrisa ladina de parte de su " _hermano_ ".

-Estás loco- replico Sakura, retrocediendo dos pasos como mínimo, -he llamado a la policía, estarán aquí en cualquier momento- advirtió, a la defensiva por su propia protección.

-Miente- espeto Naruto, pero con un evidente matiz de duda, -Sasuke, crees…

La frase no llego a terminarse puesto que en ese momento el muchacho de cabellos azules, con un grito agudo y penetrante, se liberó de las ataduras que lo mantenían pegado a la columna de hormigón y se lanzó sobre Sasuke. Viendo a Sasuke y al muchacho forcejear, Sakura pensó en huir, más sus ojos no abandonaron la batalla delante de ella, temiendo inexplicablemente que algo le sucediera a Sasuke a quien ni siquiera conocía. Un jadeo salió de los labios de Ino de forma preventiva justo antes de que el peliazul intentara levantarse del suelo, aproximándose hacia ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pero acudiendo en su ayuda es que Sasuke la empujo con la suficiente sutileza para que cayera de sentón al suelo, deslizándose escasamente por la superficie; sacándola del terreno de la pelea. Pensó en darle las gracias, pero quizá ese no fuera el momento más apropiado, desde luego. Bufando para sí, Ino alargo su látigo que se enrollo alrededor del cuello de Chōjūrō que, en el acto, cayo de espadas, ligeramente trastocado por la especie de corriente eléctrica que este podía trasmitir a voluntad de la feme fatale. Naruto, presuroso, lanzo por el aire el cuchillo serafín del moreno que lo recupero en un parpadeo, dirigiéndole una escasa mirada que Sakura no pudo descifrar si era indiferente o de agradecimiento. Con una velocidad solo comparable a la del látigo de Ino, Sasuke rodó ágilmente sobre el suelo y hundió su cuchillo serafín el pecho del chico de cabellos azules, sin darle tiempo a levantarse. Un líquido negruzco estalló contra el reluciente filo del arma mientras el muchacho se arqueaba sobre el suelo, gorgoteando y retorciéndose. Sasuke, sin herida alguna sobre su piel, se mantuvo levemente arrodillado sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, sin mover el cuchillo que mantenía clavado a su cuerpo del muchacho que se contorsionaba a sus pies, cuyos ojos abrió para ver por última vez a su verdugo.

-Que así sea- siseo Chōjūrō, entre dientes, -los repudiados acabaran con todos ustedes- sentencio con palpable veneno.

Sasuke pareció emitir un gruñido de ira, reforzando su agarre sobre la empuñadura del cuchillo en sus manos y que clavo más profundamente en el muchacho de cabello azules que empezó a dar sacudidas y a moverse espasmódicamente mientras se encogía, doblándose sobre sí mismo, empequeñeciéndose más y más hasta desaparecer por completo a la par que Sasuke se levantaba del suelo. Sakura se levantó del suelo tan pronto como pudo, retrocediendo lentamente y por media inercia. Ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención, excepto Ino que la contemplaba con una curiosidad mal disimulada, pero no parecía molesta como su hermano mayor, sino intrigada y maravillada, soterraba la posibilidad de que la pelirosa frente a ella fuese una Nefilim; si, era drástico de decir, pero Ino no tenía otra explicación que darle a la _visión_ que ella extraordinariamente tenía.

-Entupida mundana, casi haces que maten a Sasuke, a los tres- corrigió Naruto, ocultando su predilección por su Parabatai.

-Esta loco- asevero la Haruno con obviedad, cosa que le hizo gracia a Ino que pensaba ligeramente igual que ella, -todos ustedes están locos, ¿Creen que son un grupo de vigilantes asesinos?- pregunto con un claro deje de sarcasmo. -La policía…

-La policía no acostumbra a interesarse a menos que les presentes un cadáver- evidencio Sasuke, nuevamente con aquel atractivo matiz de sarcasmo en su voz.

El moreno se acercó a ella con un andar entre cauto y calmado que la hizo sentir extrañamente a salvo, desconcertándola todavía más ya que comenzaba a tener toda clase de pensamientos con respecto a él, más allá del hecho de lo increíblemente atractivo que resultaba para ella, nuevamente favorecido por aquella belleza digna de comparar con la de un ángel, solo que más arisco, frió, interesante y al mismo tiempo incomprensible; en resumen, infinitamente único. Sakura desvió la vista hacia donde se había encontrado el cadáver del muchacho que ahora era menos que polvo ya que no quedaba rastro alguno de él sobre el suelo; ni sangre, ropa, nada, como si nunca hubiera existido, lo que contribuyó a que Sakura se preguntar mentalmente si estaba loca o ellos lo estaban y todo formaba parte de una parafernalia imaginaria.

-Regresan a sus dimensiones de residencia al morir- explico Sasuke con suma naturalidad, -por si tenías curiosidad- acoto manteniendo ese aire de suficiencia en conjunto con la sonrisa ladina que lo hacía parecer aún más arrogante…y aún más guapo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- inquirió Naruto, acorralando a la pelirosa con su cuchillo serafín que poso sobre la yugular de ella en una fracción de segundo, haciéndola tragar saliva nerviosamente, -sabe demasiado- destaco a modo de amenaza.

-Dejarla ir-contesto Sasuke en voz baja.

El rubio le lanzo una mirada claramente sorprendida, incluso enojada, pero no discutió, regresando el cuchillo serafín al interior de su chaqueta. Ino, de pie junto a su hermano mayor, con las manos apoyadas como jarra sobre sus caderas, analizo de arriba abajo a la pelirosa, con una sonrisa carismática en su rostro. _En definitiva me agrada_ , pensó la rubia de buenas a primeras. Por mera inercia y levemente agradecida por la intervención del moreno, la pelirosa se froto el costado del cuello, encontrándose ligeramente adolorida por el rose del cuchillo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente cómo iba a salir de allí.

-Podríamos llevarla al instituto- sugirió Ino, un tanto ansiosa por tener una amiga, y la pelirosa le parecía agradable, -no es una simple mundana, quizá Kabuto quiera hablar con ella- determino con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que pareció ser amigable, o eso es lo que Sakura pudo distinguir

-Ni hablar-espeto Naruto, como una rotunda negativa.

-Ino puede tener razón- secundo Sasuke, conociendo perfectamente a su Parabatai como para saber que estaba actuando sin pensar, o más bien dominado por el reglamento de la Clave que a él e Ino prácticamente les daba igual. -Dime, niñita, ¿Has visto o tratado con demonios, brujos o...?

-No me llamo niñita- interrumpió Sakura, ofendida por este apelativo, -y no sé de qué estás hablando- reconoció sin ningún titubeo.

Pensó en añadir algo más a su declaración, pero sin darle tiempo es que la puerta se abrió-inicialmente de forma lenta-permitiéndole voltear a tiempo y fingir como si no sucediera nada, porque esa era la verdad; o la verdad de Sasuke, que hasta la fecha estaba resultando más convincente de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado admitir. Se trataba de Sai que era acompañado por uno de los fornidos porteros que se habían encontrado custodiando la entrada. Estaba sorprendida, usualmente su mejor amigo no resultaba un refuerzo tan eficiente, solo que en ese momento no le servía de nada la ayuda que estaba aportándole.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?- se preocupó Sai de inmediato, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella que salió de su, hasta entonces, trance, -¿Qué sucedió con esos chicos?

No supo porque, pero Sakura mantuvo un autocontrol inimaginable sobre sí misma, únicamente observando por el rabillo del ojo a Ino, Naruto y Sasuke de pie tras ella, especialmente al moreno que solo se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ya que ellos no eran visibles para los mundanos. A Sakura no le sorprendía que ni Sai ni los guardias pudieran verlos, de hecho y si las cosas continuaban como hasta ahora, comenzaría a cuestionar su propia cordura y debatir entre si se estaba volviendo loca o algo peor. _Todos estamos locos_ , pensó Sakura, intentando animarse a si misma.

-Creo que me equivoque-desestimo Sakura a modo de disculpa, dando todo de si para no voltear y ver al trió de pie tras ella, curiosa e inquieta al mismo tiempo, pero sin dejar que le importara la reprobatoria mirada de los guardias que en lugar de hacia ella, fue dirigida a Sai.

Se sentía incomoda por no saber con qué estaba tratando, pero aun así Sakura sintió por primera vez que algo que siempre le había faltado ahora encajaba en su vida, por más que no supiera quienes eran los extraños tras ella. Entre agradecida y divertida por el bochorno provocado a la pelirosa, Ino rio como si de una niña se tratase mientras que su hermano; Naruto, cruzo los brazos por sobre su pecho, tensando la mandíbula, nada alagado por esta _niña_ _entrometida_ que parecía ser más que una simple mundana, para su propio disgusto. Sasuke, por otro lado; no fue capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima…por primera vez se sentía desconcertado, ¿Quién era ella? Quien sea que fuera, no era una mundana, estaba seguro de ello.

Necesitaba saber quién era ella

* * *

Tras el " _incidente_ " sucedido hacia unos minuto atrás, y fingiendo que nada había sucedido porque simplemente nadie habría de creerle, Sakura hubo abandonado el club en compañía de Sai que se mantenía fielmente pegado a ella como si fuese un perro lazarillo, refunfuñando por lo bajo palabras que Sakura era incapaz de entender mientras aguardaban, haciéndoles las correspondientes señas a cualquier taxi que llegase a pasar, más no tenían ni siquiera una pisca de éxito. Esta noche debía quedar en el olvido, o así es como la Haruno veía las cosas; aun rememorando una y otra vez a Naruto, Ino y Sasuke en su mente, así como al muchacho de cabellos azules, pero en especial a Sasuke.

-No puedo creerlo- mascullo Sai tozudamente.

-Lo sé, lo normal sería que hubiera algún taxi. ¿Adónde va todo el mundo un domingo a media noche?- pregunto la pelirosa en voz alta, tocándose la frente con un gesto cansino, -¿Crees que tendremos más suerte en Houston?- indago Sakura, bufando para sí misma y levantando su mirada hacia su mejor amigo.

-No hablo de los taxis- repuso Sai, aparentemente molesto, pero Sakura no entendió el porqué, o mejor dicho no quiso entenderlo. -No creo que esos tipos de los cuchillos simplemente desaparecieran- aclaro por si es que su amiga no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

La batalla que había visto, el gesto de coquetería de Ino que había incitado al muchacho de cabellos azules para capturarlo como hacia una cobra con su presa, la temeridad del ambiente presenciado, la dureza y reticencia de Naruto a quien al parecer no le agradaba…la muerte, un sujeto llamado Madara, los subterráneos, demonios, hadas, brujos, los Cazadores de Sombras; todo daba vueltas una y otra vez en su mente sin un sentido coherente, pero ni aun así es que Sakura se sintió abrumada, no se sintio con una jaqueca horrible como seguramente le hubiera sucedido a otras personas, y eso era precisamente lo más extraño; la calma con que se estaba tomando las cosas sin saber el porqué, pero si de algo estaba segura es que no involucraría a Sai que no podía ver lo que ella si había visto…no había visto a los letales pero hermosos guerreros llamados Cazadores de Sombras y lo que ellos habían pronunciado, lo que solo ella había podido oír.

-Quizá no había ningunos tipos con cuchillos, Sai, quizá simplemente lo imagine- suspiro Sakura, bajando la mirada, abrazándose a sí misma para aplacar el sutil frió que sentía ante el frió que persistía por causa del ambiente nocturno.

-Ni hablar- se opuso rotundamente el pelinegro a la par que él y Sakura veían pasar a los taxis que no pensaban detenerse ni por si acaso, pasando por sobre los charcos en los costados de las calles. -Cuando entre a ese cuarto parecía como si hubieras visto un fantasma- justifico, conociendo a su amiga como para saber que no era alguien fácil de amedrentar.

Por causa de estas palabras es que Sakura inevitablemente rememoro la intensa mirada de Sasuke mientras ella-insistentemente-abandonaba el cuarto y posteriormente el club en compañía de Sai, casi como si le dijera que no era la última vez que se verían, cosa que ahora consideraba ridícula ya que solo se trataba de una mirada y ella en su lugar estaba relacionando todo con un romance que era por demás imposible, no es como si Sasuke fuese su tipo ni ella el de él, de ninguna forma; bueno, eso, y el hecho de que era alguien solo visible para ella-en el plano humano-y los Nefilim o como sea que se les clasificara a los Cazadores de Sombras. No se molestó en pensar en si decirle o no la verdad a Sai, ¿la razón? Pensaría que estaba tan loca como ella misma había pensado que lo estaban Sasuke, Naruto e Ino, aunque ahora su definición de locura comenzaba a cambiar un poquito por los eventos sucedidos.

-Solo me equivoque- justifico Sakura, agotada por una discusión que no quería sostener, menos en aquel momento.

-Bueno, pues fue una equivocación de lo más embarazosa- se defendió Sai, volteando a ver ligeramente el club donde aun aguardaba una fila para entrar. -Dudo que vuelvan a dejarnos entrar.

-¿Y a ti en que te afecta? Odias Pandemónium- se refirió Sakura, percatándose de que había pronunciado estas palabras con un tono igual de sardónico que el que había escuchado en Sasuke.

Afortunadamente y ya fuera por buena o mala suerte, el tono de sus palabras no resulto extraño u ofensivo para Sai quien seguramente seguía intentando descifrar un modo con que comprender del todo si ella estaba mintiendo o no. Ni siquiera pensaba contarle a su madre de lo sucedido, solo quería regresar a casa, dormir y dar por terminada esa " _velada_ " y todo lo referente a ella. Apartando la mirada de Sai que se sintio culpable por considerar embarazoso el ayudar a su amiga, Sakura volvió a alzar una de sus manos cuando afortunadamente un taxi-finamente-se hubo detenido contra la acera donde ellos llevaban aguardando ya muchos minutos, o bien demasiado en opinión de Sai.

-Por fin tenemos suerte- murmuro el pelinegro, pero Sakura no supo si se lo decía a ella o si mismo.

Sai abrió la portezuela de ipso facto, deslizándose al interior del asiento trasero, dando por hecho que Sakura lo seguiría y así paso. La Haruno cerró la puerta tras de sí, acomodándose mejor sobre el asiento, sintiéndose agotada y deseosa de estar recostada sobre su cama y sin tener que pensar en todo lo que había visto y que deseaba solo fuera un sueño más en su repertorio de imagines mentales, más el pasar del tiempo le insistía una y mil veces que lo que había visto era real, puede que incluso lo más real que hubiera visto e toda su vida.

-Vamos a Brooklyn- indico Sai al taxista, volteando a ver a Sakura que parecía fija a la realidad pero igualmente perdida en sus pensamientos. -Oye, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?- animo, posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Tranquilo, Sai- sosegó Sakura con una tierna y diminuta sonrisa adornando sus labios, colocando su mano por sobre la del pelinegro, - sé que puedo hacerlo- garantizo afablemente.

Por lo visto había mucho que no entendía del mundo; el mundo de las sombras…

* * *

 **PD:** **Feliz Navidad** si es que no alcance a saludar a algunos anteriormente y **Feliz Año Nuevo** en caso de que no publique antes de esa fecha :3 como prometí, **a partir de** **ahora iniciare los nuevos** **fics** por y **para ustedes** , reiterándoles que comenten si tienen alguno en particular y que tengan en mente porque solo tienen esta semana como limite:3 este fic esta dedicado a **AriLiz** , a quien ya había prometido dedicar esta historia, dedicándole mis mayores deseos de que sea muy feliz y todos sus sueños y deseos se realicen :3 y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquiera de mis historias en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran con total libertad :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima, feliz navidad a todos.

 **Fics próximos (que iniciare a partir de esta y la siguiente semana** **:3):**

- **Lady Haruno: Flor de Cerezo** (basado en el **manga y anime** **Lady Oscar** o **Versailles no Bara** y que deseo iniciar en enero)

- **Operación Valkiria** (comenzare a publicarlo entre la ultima semana de diciembre y primera de enero)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (iniciado a partir de ahora)

 **-El Clan Uchiha** (comenzare a publicarlo la ultima semana de diciembre)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (comenzare a publicarlo entre la ultima semana de diciembre o la primera de enero)


	2. Chapter 1

**-** Este fic es una adaptación de la saga de libros **"The Mortal Instrumets"** escrita por **Cassandra Clare,** junto a la serie de Netflix **"Shadowhunters: the Mortal Instruments"** cuya tercera temporada iniciara en marzo de 2018, protagonizada por **Katherine McNamara** ( **Clary Fray** ), **Dominic Sherwood** ( **Jace Wayland** ), **Alberto Rosende** ( **Simon Lewis** ), **Mattew Daddario** ( **Alec Lightwood** ), **Emeraude Toubia** ( **Isabelle Lightwood** ), **Harry Shum Jr** ( **Magnus Bane** ), e **Isaiah** **Mustafa** ( **Luke** **Garroway** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y utilización de los personajes es de mi entera responsabilidad. El tema correspondiente a este fic es " **Calling From Above** " de **Bassnectar** , como música ambiental en **Pandemónium** :3 espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 1

La mejor forma de olvidar lo sucedido en _Pandemónium_ era simplemente eso; dejarlo ir como si hubiera sido algo sacado de un sueño y quizá lo fuera, solo que ella misma no quería admitirlo. De todos modos, ¿Cómo es que era siquiera, remotamente posible, que existieran los demonios, Cazadores de Sombras, Nefilim o lo que sea que fueran? No, definitivamente debía de estar volviéndose loca, eso o era demasiado imaginativa. Ver cosas que otros no pudieran ver…tal vez esa fuera la señal más evidente y que desesperadamente quería ignorar pese a dar todo de sí, sin éxitos aparentes.

Suspirando pesadamente para sí misma, Sakura arrugo exasperada la hoja de su cuaderno de dibujos, arrojándola al basurero que estaba ajunto a su escritorio. La noche anterior aun persistía en su memoria pese a que intentase distraerse con lo que fuera; desde la sencilla televisión a su computadora, teléfono o incluso con la vista del techo que ofrecía su cama sobre la cual había estado recostada hacia momentos atrás, más de cualquier modo seguía resultándole desgraciadamente imposible al parecer ya que ni siquiera sus dotes artísticas conseguían sacar frustración de ella, cosa que en ocasiones anteriores siempre había resultado. Sentada frente a su escritorio, la Haruno vestía sencillamente, como siempre; blusa blanca de mangas cortas, escote alto y redondo, así como tela plagada de líneas verticales color negro que combinaban a la perfección con lo borde del escote y mangas, jeans azul oscuro y converse color negro, manteniendo además su largo cabello rosado totalmente suelto y cayendo en naturales y cadenciosas ondas sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. Dándose por vencida, la pelirosa se levantó de su escritorio, emitiendo un chirrido al apartar la silla de este, levantándose y desperezándose como si de un gato se tratase. Abandono su habitación, meditando lo que fuera y recorriendo el apartamento con la mirada en busca de algo que le provocase distracción, pero seguía sin encontrar nada.

Su madre había salido temprano esa mañana por motivos no dados, aunque para Sakura aquello era costumbre, su madre al igual que ella tenía dotes artísticas, solo que mil veces mejores; de hecho, Sakura estaba absolutamente segura de que su madre bien podría ser una famosa paisajista o retratista, cada uno de sus cuadros parecía cobrar vida con solo verlo, cada uno igualmente cargado de hermosura y aparentemente ejecutados sin esfuerzo, lo contrario que le sucedía a Sakura. La Haruno se preguntaba si su madre estaba postergando o aminorando su propia vida con tal de hacerla feliz a ella, en cuyo caso se sentiría infinita y mortalmente culpable por ello. Su madre estaba sola desde siempre, o así lo recordaba Sakura, ya que no recordaba a su padre que había muerto antes de que ella naciera, dejando a su madre Tsunade con un embarazo ya avanzando y a expensas de su propia suerte. Irrumpiendo abruptamente en sus pensamientos, Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar el potente y agudo sonido del teléfono que estaba en el pequeño mueble junto al sofá de la sala y cuyo sonido pareció retumbar en todo el apartamento. Encogiéndose de hombros al no tener prevista ninguna llamada-ni siquiera alertada de antemano por su madre-Sakura solo atino a sentarse sobre el sofá y contestar, ya sin miramientos, siendo que bien podía tratarse de una llamada errónea, sencillamente, o bien una llamada de broma.

-¿Sakura Haruno?- contesto una voz ligeramente familiar para ella pero que no reconoció del todo.

-¿Sí?- contesto Sakura, frunciendo parcialmente el ceño e intentando identificar, mentalmente, de quien podía tratarse aquella llamada.

-Hola, soy uno de los idiotas con cuchillo que conociste anoche en el Pandemónium- contesto la voz haciendo que Sakura por fin se diera cuenta de quien se trataba. -Me temo que te causé una mala impresión y esperaba que me dieras la oportunidad de resarcirte…

-¡Sai! No es gracioso- gruño la Haruno, nada divertida por la inentendible rutina de su amigo de mofarse de su persona cada vez que eran participes de situaciones embarazadoras, lo cual afortunadamente no sucedía muy seguido.

-Yo creo que sí, simplemente no le ves el lado cómico- rio el pelinegro del otro lado del teléfono haciéndola bufar a modo de respuesta.

-No te estarías riendo de haber estado conmigo cuando llegué a casa anoche- menciono Sakura, explicando muy parcialmente el porque de su frialdad y carencia de sentido del humor. -A mi madre no le gusto que llegará tarde, por poco y le da un ataque-se quejó, jugando distraídamente con un de sus mechones de cabello que enrulo alrededor de su dedo.

Cada vez que podía y con una frialdad inocua, aparentemente buscando compasión de su hija es que Tsunade apelaba a que estaban solas y que debían apoyarse, y _bla, bla, bla…_ una celeridad de palabras que su madre profería con un tono melancólico que Sakura un era incapaz de entender. De hecho, dudaba poder llegar a entenderlo alguna vez. Ambas, siendo tan parecidas, eran tanto cercanas como conflictivas entre sí porque cuanto más se parecieran, más fácilmente podían ver cuándo es que la otra cometía un error, más ni aun con las discusiones y enfrentamientos; Sakura estaba totalmente segura de sentirse perdida sin su madre que era el pilar que la sostenía, su única familia además del mejor amigo de su madre; Dan.

-No es culpa tuya que hubiera tráfico- protesto Sai, siendo el menor de tres hermanos y por ende teniendo un sentido muy agudizado sobre lo que era injusticia familiar.

-Pues ella no lo ve de ese modo- se lamentó la pelirosa que, contraria a Sai, corría con la triste suerte de ser hija única, es decir que cada cosa se cernía sobre ella, ya fuera que lo quisiera o no, -la decepcioné, le fallé, hice que se preocupara…- divago recordando las usuales palabras que su madre solía usar para reprenderla las pocas veces que hacía algo indebido. -Soy la cruz de su existencia- sentencio, imitando la precisa fraseología de su madre, con apenas una leve punzada de culpabilidad.

-Así que…¿estás castigada?- pregunto Sai, desanimado y preocupado pero en un tono demasiado alto como para que se notara.

Sakura escucho con claridad cómo es que del otro lado del teléfono, donde sea que estuviera Sai; se encontraban otras personas que parecían discutir entre sí, detrás de él si es que su logística no fallaba del todo. Levantando la vista hacia el reloj que estaba en lo alto de la pared donde estaba la televisión, vislumbrando el reloj y la hora en él. Sakura asintió para sí misma ya que Sai seguramente debía de estar reunido con la banda que componían él, Rock Lee, Shino y Kiba, y que para su confusión cambiaba de nombre cada una indeterminada cantidad de tiempo, cosa que le crispaba los nervios porque cada nombre era aun más confuso y descabellado que el anterior.

-No lo sé aún- contesto de igual modo en un tono de voz alto, -mi madre salió esta mañana con Dan y aún no han regresado- se expresó distraídamente. -¿Estás en casa de Rock Lee?- pregunto la Haruno, ya que ese era el lugar más habitual para ensayar.

-Sí, acabamos de terminar el ensayo- confirmo Sai, justo antes de que resonara el batir de un platillo tras él aparentemente y que no le extraño en nada a Sakura. -Lee va a dar un recital de poesía en Java Jones, esta noche- comento haciendo que su mejor amiga sonriera burlescamente para sí misma, sabiendo lo que le diría. -Toda la banda ira para mostrar su respaldo, ¿Quieres venir?- invito seguramente cruzando los dedos para que ella accediera.

-Me encantaría…- inicio Sakura, no pudiendo negarle una petición su mejor amigo, salvo por un pequeñísimo detalle que, como hija, ella no podía ignorar, -pero, mi madre sigue molesta por lo de anoche, así que no estoy segura de si debo importunarla o molestarla con un favor, menos por la asquerosa poesía de Lee- rio, anteponiendo su integridad como hija y el lema que tenía su madre sobre que, " _mientras vivas bajo mi techo y no seas mayor de edad, se hace lo que yo digo_ ".

-No es tan mala- protesto Sai con un tono infantil de que no se convencía el mismo, sin saber que su amiga se sobresforzada para no reír, -¿Es un sí o un no?- consulto con voz suplicante, no queriendo pasar la experiencia solo, y cuyo matiz rogativo la hizo pensar en preguntarle a su madre si podía o no consentir postergar un poco su " _castigo_ ".

Rock Lee era vecino de Sai, y ambos se conocían prácticamente desde siempre, quizá no fueran tan cercanos como Sai y Sakura que habían sido criados casi de manera conjunta, como si de hermanos se tratase; pero igualmente habían formado un grupo de rock durante el inicio del segundo año de secundaria en conjunto con dos amigos de Rock Lee; Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka. Todos, juntos, ensayaban de forma imperante y casi religiosa todas las semanas, comúnmente en el garaje de los padres de Eric que era el punto de reunión más cercano para todos, como una especie de punto medio. Como amiga no le molestaría aceptar la petición o suplica de Sai, y quizá incluso su madre no tuviera impedimento alguno, pero Sakura difirió si es que su madre llegara a saber o escuchar qué clase de poesía escribía Lee…si le prohibiera asistir, estaría salvando sus neuronas.

-Además, no es un favor, es un certamen de poesía en el bloque frente a tu casa- específico Sai con una naturalidad que siempre manifestaba en cada una de sus declaraciones, reafirmando su forma de pensar. -Tu madre puede venir si quiere, no es como si te estuviera invitando a una orgía en Hoboken- bromeo sin reparar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-¡Orgía en Hoboken!- chillo Lee en un tono cargado de emoción y que Sakura reconoció sin ningún problema.

El grito por parte de Rock Lee la preocupo, porque su madre definitivamente no le permitiría abandonar su " _enclaustramiento_ " si aparecía toda la banda en la puerta de la casa, menos con los cuchicheos que Lee habría de pronunciar seguramente quien junto a Kiba formaban una combinación explosiva y alarmante, tanto sobrios como lucidos. Comenzaba a preocuparle que Sai pretendiese insistir con lo referente a autorizarla para ser su acompañante. No era una absoluta locura decir que su madre bien podía conseguir una escopeta de Dios sabe dónde con tal de expulsarlos, ya que Dan no lo haría como el buen bibliotecario que era.

-Si aparecen todos por aquí, estoy segura de que le dará algo- advirtió Sakura, pensando en la " _fragilidad_ " de su madre y en el hecho de que quizá se predispusiera a sacar la " _artillería_ ", siendo secundada y apoyada por Dan, con toda seguridad.

-Entonces iré solo, te recogeré e iremos juntos para encontrarnos con todos allí- planteo el pelinegro, sin recibir protesta alguna de parte de su mejor amiga que lo considero silenciosamente para sí misma. -No creo que tu madre se oponga, me adora- añadió con orgullo por tener casi en la mano la confianza de aquella a quien bien podía considerar una segunda madre.

-Una indiscutible señal de buen gusto, si me lo preguntas- bromeo Sakura, riendo ante sus propias palabras.

-Nadie te lo pregunto- bromeo Sai, fingiendo indiferencia.

Igualmente y siguiéndole la corriente, Sakura corto antes de que Sai lo hiciera por causa de los gritos de sus amigos y compañeros de la banda. Dejando el teléfono tal y como lo había encontrado, la Haruno recargo amenamente su espalda contra el sofá, cerrando los ojos y cruzando las manos por sobre su vientre, la pelirosa suspiro profundamente, antes de volver a abrir los ojos y observar las dimensiones de la sala, nuevamente sola con sus pensamientos que afortunadamente se habían distanciado de su persona durante su conversación con Sai. Por fin hubo encontrado algo con que distraerse; el avasallador talento artístico de su madre; los almohadones de terciopelo que estaban a su espalda y costados en el sofá, las paredes llenas de cuadros esplendidos y que cautivaban la atención, retratando las sinuosas calles del centro de Manhattan, todo era obra de su madre que siempre manifestaba su hermosura física mediante su propio talento, algo que Sakura deseaba poder hacer algún día pese a sus inseguridades personales.

En la repisaba que estaba sobre la chimenea se encontraba una foto enmarcada prolijamente por un marco plateado, se trataba de su padre; un hombre de cabello oscuro como la tinta, con expresión meditabundo que lo hacía lucir gallardo en su uniforme militar, pero con una mirada amable que le hacía entender a Sakura porque es que estaba viva, casi podía imaginar a sus padres, juntos, evocando pensamientos románticos y cuadros digno de fotografiar, provocando nostalgia en su adolescente corazón que anhelaba haber conocido a un padre que había añorado desde siempre, pero cuya ausencia había sido suplida por Dan Kato, el mejor amigo de su madre que incluso la esperaba tras la clases desde que había estado en preescolar, era lo más cercano que Sakura conocía a un padre, habiéndolo llamado " _tío_ " durante su infancia, para actualmente solo llamarlo Dan porque a él lo hacía sentirse un tanto viejo, cosa que no demostraba en lo absoluto con los treinta y seis años que tenía.

Su padre; _Shinnosuke Shiranami_ había sido altamente condecorado durante su juventud por su servicio en el extranjero y de lo cual Tsunade tenía medallas como prueba, medallas que guardaba celosamente en una cajita que mantenía junto a su cama y que tenía dos letras grabadas: _S & S_, las iniciales del nombre y apellido de su padre Shinnosuke a quien le habían servido nada las medallas al momento de morir en un accidente automovilístico en las afueras de Albany antes de que naciera su hija. Tras la muerte de su padre, su madre Tsunade había vuelto a usar su apellido de soltera; _Haruno_ , como si quisiera olvidar el pasado a punta de lanza, cosa que Sakura reafirmaba ante el silencio de su madre que jamás pronunciaba ningún tipo de información sobre su padre. Dentro de esa pequeña cajita se encontraban-según Sakura tenía entendido-un mechón de cabello, dos fotografías, las medallas-ya mencionadas-y unos presentes nostálgicos que su padre le había obsequiado a su madre durante su noviazgo, compromiso y matrimonio. Las pocas veces que Sakura observaba a su madre-o espiaba, mejor dicho-con aquella cajita, repetía una rutina muy marcada; abría la cajita, sostenía el mechón de cabello ébano con gran delicadeza antes de devolverlo a su sitio y nuevamente cerrar con sumo cuidado la cajita con una llave que mantenía en el interior de su velador.

El sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento la aparto nuevamente de su nostálgico y placentero ensueño, enderezándose y apoyando sus manos en el sofá para voltear con comodidad para ver la puerta abrirse con un sutil golpe por obra de Dan que ingreso con los brazos llenos de lienzos impolutamente blancos a emplear por Tsunade que jamás dejaba de pintar o manifestar su indiscutible talento con todo cuanto hubiese a su alcance. Sakura observo silenciosamente como Dan dejaba los lienzos apoyados en el costado del sofá antes de regresar a la entrada del apartamento y regresar cargando un par de cajas plegadas, cargadas de materiales nuevos que no solo eran para su madre sino que también para ella. Cargando las cajas con mucho cuidado, Dan inclino ligeramente el cuello para observarla y saludarla como no había hecho de inmediato al entrar.

-Hola, Dan- saludo Sakura con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hola- saludo Dan, forcejando para no dejar caer sus cargas, riendo ante lo mismo, pero identificando la mirada de la adolescente para saber lo que pensaba preguntar. -Tsunade esta aparcando la furgoneta- añadió, leyendo la mente de la pelirosa que se levantó del sofá y lo ayudo a acomodar las cajas al costado del sofá.

Indiscutiblemente, Dan Kato era el hombre más importante de su vida en el foco central que conformaban su madre Tsunade, él y Sai quien era como su hermano, pero Dan tenía un lugar especial por haber estado ahí durante toda su infancia, leyéndole cuentos y fabulas para dormir, y ayudándola a aprender a leer mediante libros que él mismo le había obsequiado y que ella atesoraba con devoción cual cada nuevo presente que añadía a su colección de libros en cada cumpleaños, ya deseando saber cuál sería el siguiente que recibiría cuando cumpliera dieciséis en apenas un par de días. Enderezándose-haciendo que su liso cabello celeste azulado se removiera ligeramente cayendo sobre sus hombros-y con aquella actitud afable y amigable, Dan vestía como siempre; viejos jeans azul claro de mezclilla, camisa color crema con el cuello ligeramente abierto, una chaqueta de cuero marrón claro sin mangas que permanecía abierta, y unos lentes con montura dorada que descansaban sobre el caballete de su nariz, lo esperable en un bibliotecario, lo que era al fin y al cabo.

-¿Cómo es que este edificio no tiene elevador?- rió Dan, estirándose y provocando el crujido de su vertebras, cosa que divirtió mucho a la pelirosa.

-Porque es viejo y posee personalidad- repuso Sakura con simpleza, riendo a la par de Dan que no pudo negar la aseveración de la adolescente a quien quería y consideraba de tal modo como si fuera su propia hija.

Muchas veces y por la empatía sentida hacía él es que recurría a Dan como su biblioteca o enciclopedia personal, por no decir glosario; cada cosa que no supiera o entendiera, Dan desde luego que la sabía, así que podía pedir su ayuda con esmero y devoción…así que por una vez Sakura espero que lo que sea que hubiera visto la noche anterior no fuesen solo imaginaciones suyas, quizá Dan pudiera ayudarla a aclarar las ideas que deambulaban por su cabeza, para así al menos poder darle un sentido claro, o entender si es que estaba volviéndose loca en el peor de los casos, porque además de Dan...solo estaba su madre co quien hablar y quien no creía en la magia o fantasía en lo absoluto. Así que, por ahora, solo tenía a Dan para ayudarla. Sus cuestionamientos fueron tales como para no reparar en Dan que-arrodillado frente al inmobiliario sobre el que se hallaba la televisión-buscaba algo dentro de las gavetas.

-¿Dan?- el peliazul asintió a modo de respuesta, indicando que tenía su atención, -¿Qué harías si viera algo que nadie más puede ver?- pregunto la pelirosa, no pudiendo ocultar más sus divagaciones personales

-¿Cómo si fuese el único testigo de un crimen o algo así?- supuso el peliazul, aunque en lo personal sabía más o menos de que se trataba lo que ella estaba aludiendo.

-No…- Sakura titubeo por un momento, apretando los labios con sutileza, -me refiero a si hubiera ciertas personas que solo tu pudieras ver, pero que fueran invisibles para todo el mundo salvo tú- se explicó causando el desconcierto y sorpresa de Dan que no supo que decir, bajando ligeramente la mirada. -Sé que suena loco, pero…- rió con una carcajada seca pero marcada, sin concluir su declaración.

Dan dio con la pistola de cinta de embalar que tomo del interior de las gavetas, cerrándolas antes de levantarse y sentarse junto a Sakura que se mostraba cabizbaja. Por esa niña y por Tsunade había corrido un enorme riesgo personal, riesgo de que la Clave diera con ellos en algún momento, o Cazadores de Sombras disidentes que siguieran siendo leales a " _él_ ", pero nada le había importado cuando había vuelto a ver a Tsunade y había conocido a aquella tierna niña de tres años que lo había abrazado y a quien había cuidado, brindándole el amor de padre que ella tan injustamente nunca había conocido. El bloqueo en su mente hecho por " _la gran Bruja de Brooklyn_ " no podía durar para siempre, y ya con casi dieciséis años de edad, Dan sabía que Sakura debía de conocer el mundo de las sombras, semejante secreto no podía ocultársele por más tiempo, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su historia; su propia naturaleza, ella merecía saber la verdad por más que a Tsunade no le agradase la idea.

-Sakura, eres una artista, como tu madre- contesto Dan, sosteniendo las manos de ella que levanto la mirada, con sus brillantes orbes esmeralda cargados de ingenuidad e inocencia. -Ver la belleza y el horror de las cosas es tu don, no significa que estés loca, solo que eres diferente y eso no tiene por qué ser malo- animo besando la frente a la joven pelirosa que sonrió agradecida por sus palabras, más no del todo convencida como Dan parecía estarlo.

No podía dudar jamás en Dan, ni es como si por primera vez pensase en hacerlo…pero había algo que no le estaba diciendo, lo notaba en el ligero y cambiante timbre de su voz, cosa que la hizo rememorar mentalmente lo sucedido en _Pandemónium_ ; la indiferencia de Naruto, el látigo plateado de Ino, el muchacho de cabellos azules convulsionándose hasta morir y la intensa mirada ónix de Sasuke a quien no podía sacarse de la mente pese a los enormes esfuerzos que ponía en ello. Como artista muchas veces veía o sentía cosas que otros no, tal y como decía Dan, porque esto la ayudaba a plasmar las emociones en su dibujos y pinturas, -dibujos sobre todo-lo que inevitablemente siempre la había hecho empática y fácilmente identificable a cualquier clase de cosa que podía llegar a comprender casi como si la hubiera vivido personalmente.

-Si mi padre hubiera vivido…¿crees que hubiera sido un artista?- indago Sakura, curiosa como siempre por saber mas de su difunto y desconocido padre.

El peliazul pareció desconcertado ante su interrogante, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, la puerta se abrió de golpe, seguida por el inconfundible eco de los tacones de las botas repiqueteando sobre el suelo de madera, cargando un par cajas en sus brazos, dejándolas descuidadamente en la entrada antes de volver sobre sus propios pasos e ingresar con otras dos, cerrando la puerta con su espalda, y manteniendo los dientes apretados alrededor del llavero de cuero que sostenía las llaves del departamento y que Dan le arrebato, ayudándola a acomodar las cajas sobe el suelo.

Tsunade Haruno era una mujer sumamente hermosa; esbelta y digna de elogiar por su avasallador encanto que podía deslumbrar a cualquiera; largo cabello rubio-ligeramente semejante al fresa en las puntas-plagado de suaves rizos y que mantenía recogido tras su nuca en una especie de coleta o moño atravesado con un lápiz de dibujo que mantenía todo en orden y con dos finos rizos enmarcando los lados de su rostro. Blusa gitana color negro con estampados arcaicos color blanco; de escote en V, y mangas holgadas que se ajustaban alrededor de las muñecas, jeans de mezclilla azul claro y botines marrón claro. Pese a que tuvieran un color de cabello diferente, las personas que las conocían siempre decían que eran idénticas, pero Sakura no podía verlo de esa manera, no cuando su madre era infinitamente hermosa, con una figura más que envidiable para cualquiera, aún más para Sakura que se consideraba bajita y plana, lo opuesto a su madre; alta y curvilínea. No es como que hubiera un canon de belleza metódicamente establecido, más aun así Sakura sabía que; para ser hermosa se tenía que ser esbelta y alta, y cuando se era tan baja como ella que apenas medía 1,60 solo podía considerase linda, no guapa o hermosa, solo linda o incluso tierna, no más. Si a eso se le añadía el cabello rosa y su carencia de busto, Sakura bien podía considerarse una muñeca de trapo _Raggedy Ann_ comparada con su madre que era lo más próximo a la muñeca _Barbie_.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Dan- sonrió Tsunade a su mejor amigo que le devolvió ligeramente la sonrisa. -Lamento la demora, pero el tráfico era horrible- la rubia se disculpó con su hija, situando las cajas tras el sofá para extrañeza de la pelirosa.

-¿Para qué son las cajas, mamá?- consulto Sakura, apoyando pensativamente su mentón en la palma de su mano con una expresión astuta y analítica.

Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior, forzada a mentir como siempre para frustración de Dan que la observo reprobatoriamente de sola sayo, insistiéndole-como siempre-que dijera la verdad en lugar de dar traspiés innecesarios. Nerviosa y esforzándose en ocúltalo, la rubia acomodo un mechón de cabello rebelde tras su oreja, apretándose las manos y decidiendo muy bien que decir, si continuar con el plan que tenía en mente o ser absolutamente sincera con su hija y contarle la verdad de quien era, de quienes eran ambas y de lo que ello implicaba. Suspirando para sí, hubo decidido que hacer, sentándose frente a su hija en el sofá, en el lugar vacante que había dejado Dan al levantarse y quien permaneció de pie junto al sofá, igual de expectante que Sakura sobre lo que la rubia fuese a decir.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de anoche?- indago Sakura, preocupada ante el silencio y la tensión generada alrededor de ella, su madre y Dan.

-No- contesto su madre, vacilando un poco, -tal vez algo, no debiste hacer lo que hiciste anoche, lo sabes perfectamente- reprendió, siendo que por causa de la tardanza de su hija había llegado a pensar que alguien pudiera haberla lastimado o secuestrado, o incluso peor, aquello que llevaba temiendo desde que la había llevado en su vientre; el ser encontrada.

-Ya te implore perdón- recordó Sakura, defendiéndose, levantando la mirada hacia Dan, como pidiendo su ayuda, pero él solo se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo cómo ayudarla porque Tsunade no daba lugar a tal cosa. -¿De qué se trata todo esto? Si quieres castigarme, hazlo de una vez- permitió, haciendo un ligero puchero, resignada a aceptar lo que fuera.

-No te estoy castigando…- alego Tsunade, incapaz de saber que decir exactamente, dividida entre el _quiero_ y _debo_.

-Solo díselo, Tsunade- animo Dan, de pie tras ella, haciendo que Sakura levantara la mirada hacía él, pidiéndole que le dijera aquello que su madre no era capaz de emitir.

Conocía más que bien a Tsunade, lo había hecho desde que eran unos adolescentes, así que había pocas cosas de ella que podían llegar a sorprenderlo y si lo hacían Dan se esforzaba por no demostrarlo ya que de nada le servía, pero con solo ver los ojos dorados de ella-que volteó a verlo, como para advertirlo-es que el peliazul hubo comprendido que ella no diría la verdad, aparentemente tenia demasiado miedo como para hacerlo y él podía entenderlo, pero si no dejaban el miedo atrás por una vez; nunca podrían proteger a Sakura verdaderamente, ninguno de los dos, porque alejarla de sus orígenes y su propia naturaleza era un error fatal, ¿De qué otro modo podía aprender a defenderse y a ser independiente sino que junto a los suyos, los Cazadores de Sombras?, pero sus alegatos no servían, así que Dan le dio la espalda a ambas, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dirigiéndose de forma meditabunda hacia la ventana, observando las calles de Manhattan.

-Nos vamos de vacaciones- mintió la rubia, aunque no era del todo una mentira, solo era un plan de huida, temporal al menos, pero plan de huida al fin y al cabo en tanto pudiera proteger a su hija de " _él_ ". Sakura no entendió mucho esto, ¿Dan y ella?, ¿o los tres? -Los tres; tú, Dan y yo, nos vamos a la granja- especifico, recibiendo la misma inquietud y confusión de parte de su hija.

Su madre era una mujer de sorpresas, literalmente, siempre decidía exhaustivamente algo en su compleja mente antes de decidirse a compartirlo con alguien más, incluso con Dan que era su mejor amigo desde siempre, pero aun así y no sabiendo que decir ante la decisión de su madre es que Sakura levanto la mirada hacia Dan, pero él permaneció dándoles la espalda, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y la mirada fija en el interior que vislumbraba por la ventana, con la mandíbula ligeramente apretada. Él, por su parte, adoraba la vieja granja situada en el norte del estado de Nueva York; la había comprado personalmente y restaurado él mismo hacía diez años, e iba allí siempre que podía, como una especie de retiro veraniego, y ya que las clases no empezaban hasta dentro de un par de meses, en cierto modo el plan de su madre tenía sentido y justificación pese a que a Sakura no le agradase del todo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- dudo Sakura, aun sin dejare convencer por la decisión y oferta, o lo que sea que fuera.

-El resto del verano- contesto Tsunade con simpleza, para incredulidad de su hija. -Traje las cajas por si quieres llevar algunos libros, material de pintura…- enumero tranquilamente.

-No puedo hacer eso, mamá, Sai y yo tenemos planes, íbamos a celebrar una fiesta por el regreso a clases- protesto Sakura, totalmente indignada, -y tengo reuniones con mi grupo de arte, y diez clases más en Tisch…

-Lamento lo de Tisch, pero las otras cosas se pueden cancelar- justifico la rubia que si bien sabia lo importante que era personalmente aquello para su hija, elegía protegerla antes que cualquier otra cosa, porque ella era lo más importante que tenía en el mundo. -Sai lo entenderá, y sé que también lo hará tu grupo de arte- aseguro, sonriendo ligeramente y pidiendo el apoyo de su hija.

-Pero, mamá… - intento protestar, más la mirada de su madre era inamovible, como siempre, ante lo que se vio forzada a levantar la mirada hacia el peliazul. -Dan, por favor, dile que no es justo- rogó, no sabiendo a que o quien más recurrir.

Estaba equivocada, lo sabía; Tsunade estaba cometiendo uno de los peores errores del mundo al apartar a su hija del mundo de las sombras, siendo que en realidad merecía y debía recurrir a los suyos, a los Nefilim para encontrar refugio y evitar que " _él_ " las encontrara, o más bien a Tsunade que se había llevado consigo-al momento de su huida-aquello que " _él_ " tanto deseaba y por lo que estaba más que dispuesto a abrir el fuego a la carnicería más violenta y cruel jamás imaginada. Pero de igual modo despreciaba o desconfiaba de los suyos, aquellos que habían formado parte del Circulo y le habían sido verdaderamente leales a " _él_ " y algunos quienes aún le guardaban respeto o lealtad, despreciaba la lentitud que tenían para trabajar al depender de la clave y su ineficacia para actuar, ni siquiera Naori Uchiha que formaba parte del alto mando como Inquisidora había podido evitar la muerte de su hijo Fugaku a quien había sucedido la de su esposa y el hijo no nato de ambos cuando Mikoto había tomado la drástica decisión de suicidarse, exterminando así y de forma permanente el linaje y apellido Uchiha en la genealogía de los Cazadores de Sombras, habiendo sido una de las familias más importantes en la historia de los Nefilim. ¿Cómo es que ella podía confiarles la vida de su hija? Era absurdo.

-Es tu madre, solo a ella le corresponde decidir- contesto Dan, aun sin estar de acuerdo con Tsunade.

-Pero yo no lo entiendo- protesto la Haruno, endureciendo la mirada, devolviendo su vista hacia su madre que suspiro ante su negativa como en tantas ocasiones anteriores. -¿Por qué?- no comprendió, negando para sí misma.

-Sakura…- inicio Tsunade, alzando una de sus manos y acariciando cuidosa y cariñosamente el rostro de su hija, orgullosa de la hermosa joven en que se estaba convirtiendo día a día, a sus ojos. -Necesito paz y tranquilidad para pintar, estamos cortas de efectivo…-intento justificar, pero su hija lucia igual de inamovible que ella.

-Mamá, te amo- pronuncio Sakura, imposibilitada a ser dura con su madre que era parte de lo poco y nada que tenía en el mundo, -pero no quiero ir; me quedare, puedo conseguir empleo en un Starbucks o algo así- sugirió pese a no ser mayor de edad para cuidarse sola, pero si lo bastante independiente, o eso creía.

-¡No!- se opuso Tsunade bruscamente, provocando que Sakura diera un brinco por esto, cosa que la hizo rectificar y sonreírle cariñosamente, intentando dejar atrás su exabrupto. -Te devolveré el dinero de las clases de arte, pero vendrás con nosotros y no hay pero que valga- alzo la mano, silenciando a su hija que claramente se dispuso a protestar. -Eres demasiado joven para quedarte sola, podría pasarte algo.

-¿Cómo qué?- reto Sakura, exigiendo una respuesta.

Había un límite para las mentiras y Tsunade las estaba excediendo, así que ya sin tener nada más que hacer y no pudiendo aguantar el ver como la rubia le mentía a su propia hija es que el peliazul se alejó de a ventana, apartando la mirada de Tsunade y Sakura de forma brusca, dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacía la puerta. Él mismo, en el pasado, había sido un Cazador de Sombras y pese a ser…lo que era ahora, le guardaba recelo y resentimiento a la Clave y sus disputas internas así como el cuestionable modus operandí que había tenido a la hora de lidiar con " _él_ ", pero eso no le quitaba los recuerdos positivos que tenía del mundo de los Nefilim y las amistades que había tenido; los Uzumaki, los Uchiha, los Sarutobi…amaba a Tsunade y a Sakura como si fueran su propia familia, había sido un padre para Sakura en todo menos en nombre, y por lo mismo no podía mentirle a la cara, no del modo en que Tsunade lo estaba haciendo, su honor y moral se lo impedían.

-Yo me voy- aviso Dan, no creyendo poder soportar más mentiras.

-Espera- pidió Tsunade, levantándose del sofá, y sujetándole el brazo justo cuando el peliazul pretendía abrir la puerta.

Sakura se mantuvo sentada sobre el sofá, pero pendiente de las palabras que fueran pronunciadas por Dan y su madre. Sabía que su madre estaba mintiendo, había que-al igual que en el caso de Dan, solo que en mayor medida-estaba ocultándole algo, algo que Sakura inexplicablemente consideraba asociado a lo vivido la noche anterior, recordando a Ino, Naruto y a Sasuke, así como al muchacho de cabello azules…no sabía porque, no había si eran solo ideas suyas, pero la idea hubo circulado en su mente de todas formas. Pese a la insistencia de Tsunade, Dan igualmente poso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, con la mirada fija en la rubia, permitiéndole hablar con libertad y explicar el porqué de sus mentiras.

-Hyuga- susurro Tsunade, esperando que su hija no la escuchara. -La he estado llamando durante las últimas tres semanas, pero su buzón de voz dice que está en Tanzania, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- rebatió la Haruno, esperando que su mejor amigo fuera capaz de comprenderla.

-Tsunade, no puedes acudir a ella eternamente- protesto Dan con obviedad. -Sakura no es Shinnosuke, sé que nunca has sido la misma por ello, pero Sakura no es como Shinnosuke- espeto el peliazul para desconcierto de Sakura que, desde su lugar y de espaldas a ambos, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

 _¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?_ , se preguntó la pelirosa, cada vez más confundida y desconcertada por la conversación sostenida tras ella. Para sorpresa de los tres es que la puerta se abrió desde el exterior, de forma repentina, choco contra el hombro de Dan que se alejó de ipso facto, sorprendiendo tanto o más que Tsunade, quien contuvo un jadeo. Sakura por su parte apretó los dientes, nerviosa al saber de quien se trataba, alguien a quien-por causa de la discusión que había tenido lugar-había olvidado por completo.

-¡Jesús!- exclamo Dan, con el alma en vilo ante la interrupción.

-En la realidad, soy solo yo, aunque me han dicho que el parecido es sorprendente- sonrío Sai, saludando con la mano tanto a Dan como a Tsunade, desviando su mirada al interior de la sala, donde Sakura permanecía sentada sobre el sofá y que lo saludo con la mirada. -¿Estás lista?

-Sai, ¿Estabas escuchando?- interrogo Tsunade, casi como si sintiera que su propio corazón tenía sus latidos.

-No, acabo de llegar- contesto Sai, confundido y temiendo haber interrumpido algo importante. -¿Debería irme?- inquirió con el debido respeto hacía la señora Haruno.

-No te moleste, soy yo quien debe irse- tranquilizo Dan, golpeándole amistosamente el hombro, volteando a despedirse de Sakura con la mirada, así como de Tsunade, cruzando el umbral de la puerta y marchándose.

Dan tenía razón, las mentiras al final no acarrearían nada bueno, pero Tsunade tampoco quería privar su hija de la vida mundana que había tenido hasta entonces gracias al modo en que había recurrido a la ayuda de la " _gran Bruja de Brooklyn_ ", pero este hechizo no duraría para siempre, ni el bloqueo en su mente. En algún momento Sakura sabría la verdad, pero Tsunade quería postergar ese inevitable momento lo más posible, sin importar que fueran día, semanas, meses o años, lo que fuera pese que estuviera cometiendo-en cierto modo-una injusticia. Aun de pie y en el umbral de la puerta que permaneció abierta tras la partida de Dan, Sai observo indeciso u de forma intercalada a Sakura y a la señora Haruno, desconcertado al no saber si decir o no porque estaba ahí, ya que no parecía el momento idóneo para hacerlo.

-Puedo regresar más tarde, en serio, no sería ningún problema- advirtió Sai, presintiendo que lo anteriormente mencionado por Sakura sobre el " _castigo_ ", imposibilitaba bastante su evasiva.

-Eso podría…- pretendió aceptar Tsunade, pero Sakura se levantó del sofá antes de que pudiera contestar

-No, vámonos- declaro Sakura, tomando su chaqueta de la percha junto a la puerta, así como su bolso, ya teniendo su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Dirigiéndole una mirada indiferente a su madre, esperando postergar la " _charla_ " o lo que fuera que debieran discutir, lo más posible.

-Sakura- detuvo la rubia, sujetándole la muñeca e impidiéndole marcharse, -¿Podríamos hablar sobre esto?- pidió no deseando, en lo absoluto, pelear o discrepar con su hija.

-Luego- pospuso la pelirosa, zafándose del agarre de su madre, tomando el brazo de Sai a quien prácticamente arrastro fuera del apartamento.

-¡Adiós, señora Haruno!- se despidió apresuradamente el pelinegro.

No sabiendo que decir ante el actuar de su hija, más consiente de que tenía razones para pensar y actuar del modo en que lo hacía, Tsunade cerro-cabizbaja-la puerta del apartamento, reconociendo el error que cometía al ocultar las cosas, pero únicamente deseando protegerla con cada fibra de su ser, como no había podido hacer con Shinnosuke, no deseando perder a quienes más amaba por una segunda vez. Soltando el brazo de Sai ante la propia frustración que sentía, Sakura descendió velozmente las escaleras hacía la planta inferior, escuchando los pasos de Sai tras ella, casi pisándole los talones. Dan jamás actuaba así, y si lo hacía era porque discrepaba en demasía con la forma de pensar de su madre que siempre parecía tomar decisiones sin pensar en los demás, haciendo cosas a espaldas, como si en cierto modo creyera que su moral y sentido de actuar era mejor que el de los demás, algo que Sakura hacía solo en ocasiones muy escasamente contadas. Siempre era lo mismo con su madre; secretos y decisiones que apenas y podía entender, ¿A dónde pretendía llegar? Era su única hija, merecía saber la verdad de las cosas, no sería una niña par siempre, dentro de menos de unos días cumpliría dieciséis y en dos años más; dieciocho, sería mayor de edad. Ya no podían ocultarle las cosas y el propio Dan pensaba igual que ella.

La casa o mini apartamento en que vivían Sakura y su madre, y la mayoría de Park Slope, había sido en el pasado la residencia individual de una familia acaudalada y restos de su antiguo esplendor resultaban aún evidentes en la escalinata curva por la que descendió junto a Sai, el suelo de mármol desportillado de la entrada y la amplia claraboya de cristal en lo alto de la entrada la que llego Sakura-acompañada por Sai-tras su breve descenso por las escaleras. En la actualidad, la " _casa_ " estaba dividida en apartamentos separados, el piso superior era absolutamente para ella y su madre, mientras que en la planta inferior y tas una puerta lateral a la entrada residía otra inquilina, una mujer que tenía una consulta de vidente en su apartamento. Apenas salía de él, aunque las visitas de clientes eran poco frecuentes. Una placa dorada se encontraba sujeta a la puerta la anunciando a la inquilina como «Madame Koharu, Vidente y Profetisa».

En tanto Sakura hubo estado a punto de dirigirse fuera del " _vestíbulo_ " es que la puerta se abrió de par en par y una mujer salió por ella; de la misma estatura que ella, tez blanca como la leche, ojos color perla, sin pupila y que resaltaban como si de un gato se tratase, largos cabellos azul oscuro-levemente tirando a índigo- que oscilaban como rizos sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, vestida soberbia y favorecedoramente con un ajustado vestido color negro; si es que podía catalogarse como vestido, corto hasta la altura de los muslos, sin mangas y con un pronunciado escote cuyo cierre-que cerraba a medias el vestido-estaba abierto hasta la altura del vientre formando un escote en V que rebelaba un brasier de encaje color negro que enmarcaba sus curvas, y larga botas de cuero color negro-de tacón alto-que llegaban por encima de las rodillas. La mujer asintió a modo de saludo al percatarse de que Sakura podía verla, siguiendo su camino y marchándose frente a la atónita mirada de la pelirosa.

-Parece como si acabaras de ver un fantasma- bromeo Sai, haciéndola salir de su estupor.

 _Es la segunda vez_ , confirmo Sakura, repitiéndose mentalmente que o se estaba volviendo loca o el resto del mundo era ciego para ver demonios, brujos, ángeles, subterráneos o lo que fueran esas categorizaciones que Sasuke había enumerado muy parcialmente y cuyo grave e indiferente tono de voz resonó en su mente al recordarlo, como si se encontrase gravado a fuego sobre su persona, así como todo lo relacionado con la noche anterior, como si él fuera su contacto con el mundo de los Nefilim o Cazadores de Sombras

-Creo haber visto el gato de Koharu, pero debí equivocarme- sonrió, volteando a ver a Sai que la observo fijamente, dudando de su palabras, -no he comido nada en todo el día, creo que mi mente está jugándome bromas- rió, justificando lo que estaba segura de haber visto, cosa que convenció a Sai que le rodeo los hombros con su brazo, de forma reconfortante.

-En ese caso te invitare a comer algo- ofreció el pelinegro de forma irrefutable.

Ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros, dejándose guiar por Sai hacia la calle, definitivamente debían de ser juegos causados por su mente y quizá la mejor forma de dejar atrás tantos evento sin sentido-más allá del inentendible juicio de su madre y el comportamiento de Dan-era tranquilizar su estómago.

* * *

-No puedo creer que esté actuando así- pronuncio Sakura, terminando el trozo de pizza a la par de Sai que asintió, intentando ayudarla con su dilema familiar que, en parte, lo involucraba a él que no quería dejar de verla el resto del verano. -Preferiría estar castigada todo el verano en lugar de ser sometida al exilio- refunfuño, dándole la última mordida a su trozo de pizza y limpiándose con la servilleta.

Se habían desviado del camino-pese a tener tiempo de sobra-o del lugar donde sería el " _recital de poesía_ " de Rock Lee, o como lo veía Sakura; sesión de tortura, pero con una buena razón ya que Sai la había invitado a comer tal y como había ofrecido hacer, se encontraban en la Pizzería de Brooklyn, sentados uno frente al otro terminando de devorar en conjunto la pizza que habían pedido y de la cual apenas y quedaban migajas en el plato, más la conversación entre ambos les impedía percatarse de ello.

-Sabes que tú madre actúa así de vez en cuando- intento converse el pelinegro, pero la razón de ello era que estaba seco de ideas como para ayudar a su amiga, -como cuando aspira o espira- bromeo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja antes de darle el ultimo bocado a su trozo de pizza.

-Puedes actuar como si fuera divertido- permitió ella, -no es a ti a quien van a arrastrar a un lugar olvidado de Dios- gruño, haciendo un infantil puchero que surgió de manera natural en ella.

-Yo no soy la persona con quien estás furiosa- recordó Sai, casi cubriéndose con un escudo invisible en el peor de los casos. -Además, no será permanente- intento animar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- rebatió Sakura, no pudiendo sentirse segura por nada, todo le parecía incierto.

-Porque conozco a tu madre- contesto el pelinegro, meditándolo mejor y haciendo una pausa, -eso y que hemos sido amigos por…¿diez años?- consulto, esperando no añadir ni quitar importancia a la numeración en cuestión, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la Haruno. -No es la primera vez que reacciona así, todo se arreglará, ya lo veras- sonrió, sosteniendo la mano de su amiga que le correspondió de igual modo, provocando que él se perdiera en su inocente mirada esmeralda.

Quería creer en la palabra de Sai, en el hecho de que era su madre de quien hablaba, la persona que la había alumbrado y quien había contribuido mayoritariamente en su existencia…pero cada vez que pasaba el tiempo y miraba hacia atrás notaba como es que se formaba una pared invisible entre el pasado que desconocía de su madre y el presente que creía conocer, en cierto modo parte de la existencia de su madre era totalmente desconocida para ella, y lo peor es que no podía saber o intuir si esto era positivo o negativo, no después de lo que había visto la noche anterior y los recientes planteamientos o más bien demandas de su madre que nuevamente no consideraba su opinión, aparentemente. Bajo la mirada con un gesto triste que preocupo a Sai, ya que su amiga nunca parecía dejarse afectar por las cosas, o mejor dicho no del modo en que sucedía en ese momento, y lo peor es que no sabía que hacer exactamente para ayudarla.

-¿Sera cierto?- cuestiono Sakura, preguntándose esto tanto a sí misma como a Sai que no entendió a que se estaba refiriendo. -A veces me pregunto si alguien la conoce realmente- aclaro, negando para sí misma, apartando su mano de la de Sai, abrazándose a si misma con un gesto protector y displicente. -Nunca habla sobre si misma, no se nada sobre su infancia o su familia, ni siquiera sé cómo conoció a mi padre, no tiene fotos de su boda…- enumero formando un involuntario pero suave chillido al final de estas palabras, desesperada al no entender lo que la rodeaba, no después de lo que había visto la noche anterior y que parecía haber puesto su mundo y su vida patas arriba. -Es como si su vida empezara cuando yo nací, o eso es lo que contesta cada vez que le pregunto- ironizo apretando los labios y bajando la mirada nuevamente.

 _-Dime, niñita, ¿Has visto o tratado con demonios, brujos o...?_

 _-No me llamo niñita, y no sé de qué estás hablando_

Abuelos, primos, parientes lejanos o tíos en grados que desconocía…no sabía absolutamente nada del pasado de su madre, si es que había tenido hermanos o había sido hija única como parecía, si es que su padre había tenido hermanos o parientes que quisieran conocerla, no sabía nada de sus propios orígenes y esto nuevamente provoco en que recordase las palabras de Sasuke…el tono tan marcado, frió y grave en que las había pronunciado y que retumbaban una y otra vez en su subconsciente, como si en cierto modo supiera que él, Ino, Naruto y el mundo de los Nefilim formaban parte de su vida de una manera que ella no podía entender, pero deseaba hacerlo, deseaba saber más sobre que era aquello que su madre se esforzaba tanto en ocultarle.

-Eso es…lindo- opino Sai.

-No lo es, es extraño, es extraño que yo no sepa nada sobre mis abuelos- protesto Sakura, frunciendo el ceño. -Sé que los padres de mi padre no fueron muy amables con ella, pero ¿tan malos son? ¿Qué clase de persona no quiere conocer a su nieta?- rebatió siendo que ahora comenzaba a creer que ni siquiera está " _verdad_ " estaba cargada de certeza, sino que igualmente podía ser una mentira.

-Tal vez los odia porque fueron groseros con ella o algo así- sugirió Sai, encogiéndose de hombros al no saber qué otra cosa decir, igual de desconcertado entre más lo pensaba.

Como una especie de alto al fuego a aquello que significaban sus dudas sobre su madre, Sakura bajo la mirada al sentir su teléfono-que mantenía en vibrador cada vez que estaba en casa-vibrar contra el material de su chaqueta, tomándolo del interior de su bolsillo en el proceso y observando fijamente la pantalla bajo la atenta mirada de Sai que pudo intuir o suponer de quien se trataba en tanto la inocente pelirosa hubo fruncido el ceño, apretando los labios, un gesto que tenía cada vez que se sentía molesta y frustrada con respecto a cosas que no podía solucionar o entender por más que lo deseara.

-Es mi mamá- contesto Sakura.

-Lo note por tu expresión, ¿piensas hablar con ella?- consulto Sai al ver que ella no se decidía a contestar o colgar.

-No ahora- confirmo, devolviendo el teléfono al bolsillo de su chaqueta, dejando que siguiera vibrando hasta pasar al buzón de voz, sintiendo un vestigio de culpa que por el momento decidió ignorar. -No quiero pelear con ella- justifico suspirando profundamente.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres- ofreció el pelinegro, ya que su madre valoraba y quería mucho a Sakura como para permitir tal cosa.

Una luminosa sonrisa por fin adorno el rosto de la pelirosa, proviniendo de alegría su mirada esmeralda. Ya no pudiendo ignorar más su propio remordimiento como hija es que Sakura volvió a tomar el teléfono del interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta, reproduciendo el mensaje de voz, acercándolo a su oído para escucharlo con claridad; " _cariño, lamento haber soltado los planes que tenía sin anticipación, tan sorpresivamente, por favor, ven, necesitamos hablar_ " Sakura sintió como si el corazón se le oprimiera ante el tono desenfadado, maternal, dulce y triste en la voz de su madre, recordándole que-sin importar lo que pasara-no podía enfadarse con ella, no con su propia madre.

-¿Aun iras al recital de poesía?- pregunto Sakura, ignorando la culpa que sentía, y devolviendo su teléfono al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Prometí que iría- contesto Sai mecánicamente.

-Entonces iré contigo- acepto Sakura, levantándose de la silla que empujo hacia atrás con su cuerpo en el proceso, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo cuy rostro se ilumino ante su respuesta. -La llamare cuando el recital termine- añadió.

No mentía, hablaría con su madre, solo que más tarde…

* * *

La brisa meció los largos cabellos rosados de Sakura en tanto ella-sonriéndole a Sai que le abrió caballerosamente la puerta-y su mejor amigo salieron de la Pizzería, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacía donde sería el recital de poesía de Rock Lee; en Java Jones. No haría algo que no le agradaba, dando la oportunidad de cambiar su opinión, por nadie salvo por Sai, por su mejor amigo y a quien no podía negarle nada. Habían crecido juntos y poseían un vínculo tan fuerte e indisoluble entre sí que Sakura jamás podría llegar a imaginar compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre de quien dudaba en exceso.

-¿Cómo le va a la banda?- pregunto genuino interés, haciendo sonreír a Sai; cuyo rostro pareció iluminarse por su pregunta, -¿Algo nuevo? Parecían estar discutiendo o gritando cuando hablamos- acoto, de forma burlona.

-La mar de bien- contesto sencillamente para desconcierto de su amiga que no entendió su jerga. -Kiba dice conocer a alguien que podría conseguirnos una actuación en el Scrap Bar- comento con un ligero timbre de orgullo que alegro a Sakura ante el posible triunfo de su amigo, como músico. -Estamos buscando nombres otra vez- rió, siendo que la banda cambiaba tanto de nombre como sus integrantes cambiaban de ropa.

A decir verdad, la banda de Sai-si es que podía denominarse así-nunca tocaba abiertamente y dándose a conocer, el habitual panorama era pasar su tiempo como grupo; en la salita de la casa de Sai, discutiendo sobre nombres y logotipos potenciales para el grupo que seguía en un punto muerto de no ser por el posible avance que Kiba estaba ayudando a gestar. En ocasiones, Sakura se preguntaba si alguno de ellos-además de Sai que cantaba muy bien, por cierto-realmente sabía tocar un instrumento.

-Estamos eligiendo entre _Conspiración Vegetal Marina_ y _Panda Inmutable_ \- añadió Sai, conteniéndose de reír al ver a su amiga negar ante las opciones que le fueron presentadas. -Lee sugirió Tumbonas en Crisis- murmuro como justificante.

-Tal vez debería seguir con los videojuegos- bromeo Sakura, menos convencida con el ultimo nombre.

-Si eso pasara, tendríamos que encontrar un nuevo baterista- se opuso el pelinegro, obstaculizando el cambio de algunos de los miembros de la banda, aunque Sakura no supo si lo decía enserio o a modo de broma.

-¿Eso hace Rock Lee?- cuestiono Sakura, como si fuera la primera vez que se lo decía. -Creí que se limitaba a pedirles dinero e intentar impresionar a las chicas de la escuela diciendo que pertenece a una banda- ironizo recordando lo poco y nada que sabía acerca del compañero de banda de su mejor amigo.

-Lee se ha reformado- corrigió Sai, con suma tranquilidad. -Tiene novia, ya llevan tres meses saliendo.

-Dime cuando es la boda- bromeo la pelirosa, ya que para la mayoría de los hombres " _tres meses_ " era prácticamente el tiempo suficiente como para calificar una relación como sería.

Un poste de luz se encontraba al costado de la vereda por la que iban, hecho que aprovecho para sostenerse teatralmente de él, haciendo reír a Sai, intentando de igual modo distanciarse de toda idea negativa, posponiendo cualquier problema para el momento en que fuera a hablar con su madre, más tarde. Por su lado paso una pareja que empujaba una carriola en cuyo interior se hallaba una niña pequeña-de a lo sumo un año de edad-con un pequeño sombrerito rosa cubriendo su cabello, y un hada de juguete con alas color zafiro con listas doradas en su pequeña mano. Sakura no quiso voltear, pero por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver moverse las alas, causando que se estremeciera silenciosamente para sí, pero fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Temiendo que a alguien más le crecerían alas, brazos extras o largas lenguas bífidas como las de las serpientes, Sakura desvió la vista hacia Sai, ignorando cualquier pensamiento de su mente imaginativa.

-Lo que significa, que soy el único miembro de la banda que no tiene novia- continuo Sai, esforzándose por ser indirecto como pretendía, e ilusionándose con una soñadora respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella. -Lo que, como ya sabes, es precisamente lo que se pretende al estar en un grupo; conquistar a las chicas- acoto, cruzando dos dedos tras su espalda a modo de silente rogativa a la providencia.

-Creí que se trataba de la música- se desconcertó Sakura, aunque una pisca de sarcasmo teñía el vibrar de su voz. -Además, ¿A quién le importa si tienes novia?- rebatió, sin entender el por qué para sacar el tema tan repentinamente.

-A mí me importa- contesto Sai, cargado de melancolía. -Pronto, las únicas personas que no tendrán novia seremos; Ebisu, el conserje de la escuela, y yo- detallo, causando que su amiga ahogara una risa por sus cómicas declaraciones.

-Siempre estará Amy " _Tanga_ " Fuyikase- sugirió Sakura con simpleza.

Ella era, si podía decirse; la chica más rumoreada de la escuela, o eso es lo que Sakura sabía habiéndose sentado detrás de ella en clase de matemáticas en noveno grado, y cada vez que a Amy se le había caído un lápiz-lo que sucedía a menudo-todos los chicos del salón parecían estar más que prestos a disfrutar de una vista de la ropa interior de Amy subiendo por encima de la cinturilla de sus superbajos vaqueros. Todos los chicos de la escuela siempre querían salir con ella, así que no le resultaría anda loco a Sakura que la persona con suerte o desgracia para caer de turno en sus redes no fuera otro que Rock Lee por quien, de ser así, sentiría un infinito grado de lastima.

-Es con ella con quien Lee lleva saliendo los últimos tres meses- afirmo Sai, casi leyéndole la mente. -Su consejo fue que simplemente debía decidir qué chica de la escuela tenía el cuerpo más rocanrolero y pedirle una cita el primer día de clase- contesto repitiendo las palabras que había pronunciado su amigo, si podía llamarlo de esa forma.

-Lee es un cerdo sexista- rebatió la Haruno, no deseando, de repente, saber qué chica de la escuela, a entender de Sai, tenía el cuerpo más rocanrolero. -Quizá deberían llamarse _Los cerdos sexistas_.- sugirió con sarcasmo, cosa que no dio a entender si hablaba en serio o en broma.

Esa era su vida, era lo único que deseaba saber y repetirse, fuera lo que sea que creyera que podían haber sido lo que había sucedido en _Pandemónium_ , debía olvidarlo.

* * *

 **PD:** hola mis queridos lectores, se que había prometido que actualizaría " **El Emperador Sasuke** " este fin de semana, pero actualice " **Cazadores de Sombras** " en su lugar porque necesito un poco mas de tiempo, así que ruego que sean comprensibles, por favor, prometiendo actualizar esta semana sin falta, " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** " este fin de semana y " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " durante la próxima semana, mi demora se debe a que estoy haciendo el guion **-por asi decirlo-** de la futura adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** :3 como fue el primer comentario dedicare el fic a **Anna Ramirez** (sintiendo infinitamente agradecida por contar con nuevos lectores que son siempre bienvenidos :3), a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre esta cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias, pero extrañándola últimamente ya que no he sabido de ella, esperando de todo corazón que se encuentre bien) a **Adrit126** (pidiéndole perdón por la demora, pero prometiendole que actualizare su fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** " esta semana, sin falta) :3 y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar mas adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (siguiendo el final que haré para el fic de " **El Siglo Magnifico; La Sultana Sakura** " e inspirado en la serie " **Medcezir** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película **"Avatar" de James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion ya casi termino), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como haba prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutuski en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las películas del **universo de "el Conjuro"** y **que prometo iniciar durante este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 2

**-** Este fic es una adaptación de la saga de libros **"The Mortal Instrumets"** escrita por **Cassandra Clare,** junto a la serie de Netflix **"Shadowhunters: the Mortal Instruments"** cuya tercera temporada iniciara en marzo de 2018, protagonizada por **Katherine McNamara** ( **Clary Fray** ), **Dominic Sherwood** ( **Jace Wayland** ), **Alberto Rosende** ( **Simon Lewis** ), **Mattew Daddario** ( **Alec Lightwood** ), **Emeraude Toubia** ( **Isabelle Lightwood** ), **Harry Shum Jr** ( **Magnus Bane** ), e **Isaiah** **Mustafa** ( **Luke** **Garroway** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la redacción, cronología y utilización de los personajes es de mi entera responsabilidad. El tema correspondiente a este fic es " **This is the Hunt** " de **Ruelle** , caracterizando el opening de la serie

* * *

Capítulo 2

Su conversación previa en la Pizzería y fuera de ella evidentemente les había tomado más tiempo del que habían llegado a considerar, ya que cuando llegaron a Java Jones; Rock Lee ya estaba en el escenario, balanceándose de un lado a otro frente al micrófono, con sus vistosos ojos bizqueando prácticamente. Se había teñido las puntas de los cabellos de blanco para la ocasión. Detrás de él, y con su permanente aspecto entre ebrio y sobrio, se encontraba Kiba que golpeaba irregularmente un djembe. En cuanto entraron Sakura pensó en dar la vuelta y regresar a su casa, algo más provechoso en que usar su tiempo por más que aquello no fuese sino la opción de discutir con su madre… _hago esto por Sai_ , se repitió a sí misma, ignorando su propia indecisión.

-Si salimos huyendo, aun podemos escapar- ofreció Sakura, tomando la manga de la sudadera de Sai, halando ligeramente de él hacia la puerta.

-Soy un hombre de palabra- se negó determinadamente. -Traeré café si tú nos consigues un asiento- ofreció haciendo que Sakura asintiera de mala gana, -¿Qué quieres?

-Café, negro como mi alma- pronuncio la pelirosa, con aire pesimista, alejándose de él y dirigiéndose al sofá que tenía el espacio suficiente para servirle de asiento a ambos.

Sai por su parte se dirigió al mostrador, mascullando por lo bajo algo respecto a que era muchísimo mejor lo que hacía él ahora que lo que había hecho nunca antes, pero Sakura no estaba segura si creer o no que la " _poesía_ " de Lee había mejorado en alguna medida, lo consideraba prácticamente un milagro. Por tratarse de día lunes es que la cafetería estaba atestada; con la mayoría de los desgastados sofás y sillones ocupados por adolescentes que disfrutaban de una noche libre entre semana. Quitándose el bolso del hombro y dejándolo sobre el sofá en que tomo asiento, Sakura reviso descuidadamente su teléfono, corroborando que su madre no había vuelto a llamarla luego de dejarle el correo de voz que la pelirosa no pretendía contestar; quería tatar las cosas con su madre, cara a cara, tal y como debía ser, esperando que por una vez no le mintiera viéndola a los ojos.

-Disculpa- irrumpió una voz femenina a su lado.

Sentada en el sofá de junto se encontraba una muchacha peliceleste que llevaba un corto vestido que asemejaba a una camiseta purpura con un hombro caído, calzado a su figura a la par de unas largas botas marrón oscuro que alababan sus largas piernas, y con su largo cabello cayendo como una cascada tras su espalda y uno que otro mechón sobre sus hombros; era el tipo de chica que cualquiera envidiaría ser. La joven parecía haber estado absorta y jugando en su iPod, pero ahora estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia ella luego de haber llamado su atención, ante lo que Sakura correspondió alzando la mirada.

-¿Es ese tu novio?- pregunto la peliceleste.

Usualmente y cuando le hacían esta pregunta es que Sakura acostumbra a decir; " _No lo conozco_ ", pero por cortesía es que Sakura siguió lentamente la mirada de la muchacha, no sabiendo a quien se estaba refiriendo hasta haber volteado por completo y percatarse de que a quien estaba observando no era sino a Sai que termino de pagar los cafés y que ahora se dirigía hacia ellas con una expresión de concentración mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio para derramar el cálido contenido de las tazas. No le molestaría en lo más mínimo ayudar a que su mejor amigo consiguiera novia como había estado aludiendo con anterioridad, eso y que la chica frente a ella parecía ser su tipo; alta, encantadora y con personalidad.

-No, es un amigo- contesto la Haruno sin problema alguno.

-Es lindo- sonrió la peliceleste para conformidad de Sakura, -¿Tiene novia?- la pelirosa negó de inmediato causando que la joven adoptara una expresión suspicaz. -¿Es gay ?- cuestiono osadamente haciendo que la pelirosa tuviera que ahogar una risa, negando entre el esfuerzo justo cuando Sai hubo tomado asiento a su lado, pero igualmente habiéndole contestado a la peliceleste.

El pelinegro se acomodó a su lado, dejando las tazas sobre la mesa frente a ambos, ajeno de la mirada de la encantadora peliceleste que lo contemplo atentamente y sin disimulo alguno. Sai era como su hermano, así que Sakura generalmente no pensaba si era atractivo o no, se habían criado juntos como si hubieran sido hermanos así que no podía verlo con otros ojos pese a que hubiera intentando cambiar de perspectiva en una que otra ocasión, así que lo mejor que podía hacer por su amigo era-literalmente-ayudarlo a conseguir una novia para que su posición no fuera menos equitativa o popular que el resto de los miembros de su banda. Pero debía admitir que tenía unos intensos y afables ojos oscuros, no era ni demasiado delgado ni cargado de músculos como muchos muchachos de su clase que se esforzaban por acaparar las miradas, y su cabello negro como el ébano, liso y con un estilo propio pero sencillo…no era un mal partido, para nadie salvo ella que lo veía como a su hermano, solo que de otros padres.

-Me estas mirando fijamente- menciono Sai, fingiendo incomodidad pese a sentir todo lo contrario. -¿Tengo algo en la cara?- se preocupó, tomando al servilleta de la mesa y esperando a que ella le contestase.

-No mires ahora, pero esa chica cree que eres lindo- susurro Sakura, eludiendo la pregunta.

Solo había una chica cerca de ellos y pese a ser la clase de chica a quien cada uno de sus compañeros o amigos pensaría en invitar a una cita tan pronto como pudieran, Sai solo le sonrió ligeramente tras contemplarla con atención, regresando su mirada hacía Sakura; ella le parecía una visión más encantadora de observar con su inocencia reflejada tan permanentemente en su mirada, esa sonrisa cargada de ingenuidad y el modo en que siempre podía entender todo de él debido a la cercanía que compartían…desde siempre. Estaba tan enamorado de ella…y sin embargo no podía encontrar ni las palabras ni el momento para declararle lo que sentía.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- desconfió Sai.

 _Adelante, díselo_ , insto la Haruno a su persona, pero no creía ser la persona indicada para hacer de cupido, casamentera o intermediaria romántica, al final sería Sai quien decidiera que es lo que pasaba y lo que no, punto…por más despistado que fuera a ojos de Sakura, y de muchos otros. Afortunadamente la conversación fue interrumpida por un fuerte pitido del micrófono ya aclimatado evidentemente y que provoco una generalizada mueca de dolor, cubriéndose los oídos, mientras que Lee-en el escenario-forcejeaba con el micrófono.

-Hola a todos- saludo eufóricamente con un chillido. -Soy Rock Lee, y este es mi amigo Kiba en la batería, mi primer poema se llama « Sin título»- anuncio provocando que Sakura le diera una última mirada a Sai, como advirtiéndole que aun tenían tiempo para salir corriendo, pero solo se hizo el desentendido justo antes de que Lee comenzara a " _recitar_ ": - _¡Ven mi falso gigante, mi nefando bajo vientre! ¡Unta toda protuberancia con árido celo!_

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie que lo conozco- rogo Sai, deslizándose hacia abajo en el sofá, intentando fundirse con el ambiente que lo rodeaba y desaparecer.

-¿Quién usa la palabra " _bajo vientre_ "?- rio Sakura, intentando encontrarle sentido alguno a tan absurda parafernalia.

-Lee- contesto Sai, bajando la cabeza con un aire sombrío y decepcionado, si es que no burlesco. -Todos sus poemas tienen bajos vientres en ellos- añadió, percatándose de que el estilo de poesía de su amigo no había cambiado ni un poquito.

-Eso puedes apostarlo- repuso Sakura, imitándolo y deslizándose hacia abajo en el sofá a la par de él. -Y…sobre la chica que piensa que eres lindo…- menciono, sonriéndole animosamente.

-Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte- corto el pelinegro, pero asociando sus declaraciones a lo que ella estaba aludiendo, más aparentemente Sakura no lo entendió, o eso pareció.

- _Topo Furioso_ no es un buen nombre para un grupo- advirtió ella inmediatamente.

-No, me refiero a eso sobre…que no tengo novia- corrigió Sai, aunque el nombre _Topo Furioso_ , no le parecía tan malo después de todo.

No tenía en mente sugerir a nadie para que su amigo cuestionara si era una chica de su agrado o no, porque quizá sus gustos o cánones de belleza difirieran y mucho, así que-y resignadamente-Sakura aguardo en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de Sai, esperando a que él fuera quien se manifestar de viva voz y aclarara porque estaba sacando tanto el tema últimamente. Sai bajo la mirada, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, pensando en cómo confesarse o finalmente decirle-indirectamente-parte de lo que significaba para él, pero su expresión de temor y nerviosismo era tal que Sakura se preguntó quién podía ponerlo en semejante estado de ansiedad, si es que había una persona en el corazón de su mejor amigo.

-No eres gay, ¿cierto?- pregunto Sakura repentinamente, recordando las palabras de la chica peliceleste y cuya afirmación o negación no había tenido en mente, hasta ahora.

-Si lo fuera, vestiría mejor- contesto Sai, ligeramente agradecido por la tención que la pregunta le había sacado de encima, momentáneamente cuando menos.

Quizá Sai ya estaba enamorado de alguien a quien ella conocía y deseaba decírselo, cosa que estaba más que presta a oír si significaba tanto para él, pero una repentina tos tras su espalda-que sono más bien como una risa sarcástica, para no burlarse en voz alta-la hizo voltear lentamente; contemplando quien sea que estuviera tras suyo, únicamente de sola sayo. De pie tras suyo y de brazos cruzados se encontraba Sasuke que la observo ligeramente divertido, alzando una ceja, intercalando su mirada de Sai a ella, pero enfocándose especialmente y de ese modo tan intenso e inexplicable en ella, haciéndola estremecer. Vestía prácticamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto; camiseta color negro, pantalones de igual color y botas bajo estos, pero en lugar de la corta chaqueta que le había visto la noche anterior, ahora llevaba una diferente que permanecía abierta y cuyas largas mangas-hasta las muñecas, junto a guantes color negro, sin dedos-parecían cumplir la función de ocultar sus " _tatuajes_ " de miradas indiscretas, pero dudaba que alguien, salvo ella, pudiera verlo. Al observarlo tan atentamente Sakura distinguió la empuñadura de un cuchillo que sobresalía ligeramente del interior de su chaqueta en cuyo interior seguramente mantenía múltiples clases de armas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sai al verla con la mirada perdida tras ella, como si hubiera visto u oído algo, o a alguien.

La Haruno no necesito preguntar para reafirmar que Sai no podía ver a Sasuke. _Pero yo si te veo_ , pensó Sakura, dispuesta a obtener respuestas y saber si se estaba volviendo loca o no. La pelirosa clavo su mirada esmeralda en Sasuke, entrelazando su mirada con la de él que le indico con la mirada que lo siguiera, no esperando repuesta alguna y-con un temple tan soberbio como sereno-comenzando a caminar pausadamente hacia la puerta, dándole el tiempo de alcanzarlo. Sakura entreabrió los labios como a expensas de emitir algún quejido que nunca tuvo lugar, sobrecogida ante su aparición, su tranquilidad y el modo en que él bien podía ser la única persona que le diera las respuestas que quería. _Eso espero_ …

-Vuelvo enseguida- se disculpó Sakura, levantándose del sofá velozmente y dirigiéndose hacia la salida antes de que Sai pensase siquiera en preguntarle algo más.

Siguiendo los mismos pasos que Sasuke había dado antes que ella, Sakura avanzo velozmente hacia la puerta ante la confusa y atónita mirada de Sai que parpadeo, confundido, quedándose con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Sakura atravesó velozmente las puertas, siguiendo el nimio rastro que formaba el eco de los pasos de Sasuke, un poco más adelante de ella, dejándose guiar y sumergiéndose en un callejón aledaño a Java Jones que-ante su ambiente restrictivo, abandonado y solitario-parecía ser el lugar ideal en que sostener una conversación ilustrativa, si así podía definirse, porque esta vez quería respuestas sobre quien era realmente y porque la estaba siguiendo, ya era mucha coincidencia que volvieran a verse en menos de veinticuatro horas. Para cuando hubo alcanzado a Sasuke, -que se había detenido-lo encontró de brazos cruzados y con la espalda recargada contra el muro de roca y ladrillo, alzando la mirada-hasta entonces perdido ante sus propios pensamientos-en cuanto ella se detuvo frente a él. La luz del atardecer hacia que su cabello azabache con reflejos azules pareciera brillar en matices dorados como algo inmutable e incomparable de observar, así como su intensa mirada ónix.

-La poesía de tu amigo es terrible- opino Sasuke con semejante grado de naturalidad como para hacer que Sakura se sintiera contrariada por su presencia. -Suena como si se hubiera comido un diccionario y empezado a vomitar palabras al azar- crítico con el mismo tono sarcástico que ella había escuchado salir de sus labios la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?-evadió Sakura, exasperada.

-¿Quién dice que estoy siguiéndote?- rebatió el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo desconcierto, más Sakura se percató de que estaba fingiendo, quizá para aliviar cualquier pensamiento que ella pudiera tener, pero desestimo esto al recordar que ella y Sasuke apenas y se conocían después de todo.

-Estabas escuchando disimuladamente- inculpo la pelirosa, imitándolo y cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, retándolo con la mirada. -¿Me dirás la verdad o debería llamar a la policía?

-¿Y qué les dirás?- replico Sasuke mordazmente, despegando su espalda de la pared y avanzando hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos y haciéndola sentir acorralada, -¿Qué personas invisibles están molestándote?- cuestiono como si estuviera hablando con una niña. -Confía en mí, _niñita_ , la policía no arrestara a alguien que no puede ver- reprocho con una arrogancia muy marcada sobre su persona.

-No me digas _niñita_ , me llamo Sakura- mascullo ella entre dientes, manteniendo la frente en alto, sin permitir que su mirada claudicara ante la intensidad de la mirada ónix de él.

-Lo sé, un nombre muy bonito, como las flores de cerezo- relaciono él naturalmente, observándola de arriba abajo, cada vez más intrigado por esta chica que parecía no saber nada; ni quien era ni lo que era, todo un enigma para él, un enigma que deseaba entender. -Pareces ser una mundana como cualquier otra, sin embargo puedes verme- menciono con obviedad, causando que Sakura asintiera, esperando que él explicara el porqué de esto, bueno, si es que lo sabía. -Pareces un acertijo- comento para sí mismo.

Había conocido a muchas persona pese a su juventud; Naruto que pese a ser su _Parabatai_ bien podía comportarse como una especie de estricto obsesivo y compulsivo, o Ino que podía parecer promiscua e incluso ninfómana…sumando su frivolidad, solo para empezar, pero jamás a una mundana como ella, no como a esta chica frente a él; _Sakura Haruno_. Los mundanos que llegaban a poseer la habilidad de contemplar el mundo de las sombras sin tener otro don especial eran una simple leyenda, un mito sin sentido que bien parecía haberse registrado por última vez en los libros de historia de la época victoriana cuando los propios Cazadores de Sombras habían podido mezclar sus linajes con los subterráneos, algo que ahora la Clave veía muy negativamente. Pese a no poder comprobarlo, sospechaba que ella era como él; una _Nefilim_ , algo al interior de su mente, su instinto le gritaba que algo lo conectaba a ella, pero sentirlo y entenderlo eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes y que, en igual o menor medida, lo hacían sentir más y más atraído por ella y su insólita singularidad.

-¿Qué es una mundana?- no comprendió ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Alguien del mundo de los humanos, como tú al parecer- contesto Sasuke, cada vez más atrapado por ella y lo inusual que era, en el mejor de los sentidos, sin duda.

-Pero tú también eres humano- afirmó Sakura, aún más desconcertada por lo que oía, pero que no parecía resultar tan descabellado como intentaba hacérselo creer personalmente.

-Lo soy, pero no como tú- espeto él, provocando que su tono de voz se confundiera con la arrogancia que emanaba de su persona y que pareció resultar ligeramente ofensiva para ella.

-Te crees mejor, por eso te reías de Sai y yo en el bar- acuso con desdeño, clavando su mirada en la de él que lejos de sentirse incomodo, le sostuvo la mirada, perdido en esos brillantes e inocentes orbes esmeralda.

-No, me reía de ustedes porque las declaraciones de amor me divierten, en especial cuando no son correspondidas- corrigió Sasuke, sonriendo ladinamente ante esto, interinamente satisfecho aunque no sabía el porqué. -Porque ese tal Sai es uno de los mundanos más mundanos que he visto jamás- se burló, sin darle tiempo a ella de protestar o defender a su amigo. -Y porque Kabuto pensó que podrías ser peligrosa, pero si lo eres no lo sabes, ni pareces serlo- concluyo observándola atentamente.

-¿Peligrosa, yo?- repitió Sakura estupefacta, pensando para sí que la razón por la que él no la veía peligrosa; más allá de lo obvio, era su estatura que distaba bastante de él que parecía medir 1,80. -Te vi matar a alguien anoche- rememoro, comenzando a considerarlo a él como alguien peligroso y no opuestamente.

-Quizá sea un asesino, pero sé lo que soy- corto Sasuke, inclinando ligeramente su rostro hacia el de ella, satisfecho al verla positivamente incomoda, -¿Puedes decir lo mismo?- cuestiono.

-Sí, soy una humana común y corriente- contesto ella, carraspeando ligeramente para tranquilizarse ante la muda atracción que intentaba volverla muda o titubeante, algo vergonzoso. -¿Quién es Kabuto?

-Mi tutor- respondió, alejando su concentración de aquella pregunta que se le antojaba insignificante. -Déjame ver tu mano derecha- pidió Sasuke

-¿Sí te enseño mi mano, me dejaras tranquila?- consulto, no sabiendo si confiar en él o no, o eso le decía la voz en su cabeza a quien usualmente hacía caso.

-Desde luego- asintió el moreno, tendiendo su mano y esperando que ella accediera.

Había algo en el tono de voz que había empleado, algo que lo hacía sonar divertido y bromista pese a que no riera o sonriera más allá de lo que era estrictamente necesario. No sabía que creer, que pensar o en quien confiar, reproduciendo las palabras de él en su mente; mundana, humana…demonios, cada cosa la confundía más si es que era posible, pero pese a sus dudas es que Sakura extendió la mano derecha con un sutil titubeo, tragándose la repentina sensación que la recorrió en cuanto su piel entro en contacto con la de Sasuke cuyas manos estaban en su mayoría cubierta por los guantes que usaba, más frías pese a esto. En cierta forma, inexplicable, la Haruno se sintio desprotegida, sin saber que esperar, casi como si estuviera desnuda delante de él, y a expensas de lo que pudiese hacer, ajena e inútil en cierto modo, y si bien le desagradaba la mayoría del tiempo…esta vez no fue así, él le transmitía algo que no provocaba ninguna emoción negativa en ella.

-No eres zurda, ¿verdad?- consulto Sasuke, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel de ella, e igualmente confundido al no ver la marca esperable y que todos los Cazadores de Sombras debían poseer. Sakura negó, igualmente dudosa, inquieta interinamente ante la sensación que recorría su cuerpo únicamente por la unión de su mano y la de Sasuke que finalmente la soltó. -A la mayoría de niños Cazadores de Sombras los marcan en la mano derecha o en la izquierda, si son zurdos; cuando aún son pequeños- justifico, preguntándose si es que ella podría o no ser una Nefilim a pesar de lo que su instinto le instaba a creer. -Es una runa permanente que presta una habilidad extra con armas- Sasuke se quitó el guante y le mostró el dorso de la mano izquierda, pero ella negó, encogiéndose de hombros. -Deja que tu mente se relaje- sugirió él con simpleza.

Su lado racional o " _mundano_ "-como decía Sasuke-la instaba a dudar sobre lo que oía, a considerar que o Sasuke estaba loco o ella lo estaba, pero contra todo pronóstico y guiada por una idea que nacía desde lo más profundo de su cabeza y su ser; Sakura accedió, permaneció en silencio y atenta, casi como si aguardase que algo se elevara a la superficie del agua de unas profundidades inexorables, manteniendo su vista fija en la mano del moreno, contemplando las diminutas líneas que se formaban claramente sobre los nudillos volviéndose más y más nítida-conformada por unas vistosas líneas negras, como si de un tatuaje se tratara-hasta parecer saltar de improviso a su vista, centelleando como una señal de " _No pasar_ ", asemejándose a una especie de arcaico pero detallado dibujo semejante a un ojo.

-Un tatuaje…- murmuro Sakura, levantando su mirada, con una sonrisa de sorpresa en el rostro hacia él que pareció complacido al comprobar parcialmente su teoría.

-Estaba seguro de que podrías hacerlo- el moreno sonrió ladinamente con suficiencia, bajando su mano, volviendo a colocarse el guante, -y no es un tatuaje, es una runa- corrigió, nuevamente hablándole como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿Te ayudan a usar mejor las armas?- supuso, sin saber porque pero su propia mente había sopesado esa idea por más difícil d creer que resultase.

-Marcas distintas hacen cosas distintas- pronuncio Sasuke, sin negar su suposición, puesto que no era necesariamente errónea. -Algunas son permanentes, pero la mayoría se desvanece cuando han sido usadas- añadió, sonriendo ladinamente para sí. -Sabía que poseías la _Visión_ , al menos- celebro, antes de tomar en cuenta la hora en base a la posición del sol en el cielo. -Esta oscureciendo, deberíamos irnos- sugirió.

-Creí que ibas a dejarme tranquila- protesto, retrocediendo un paso.

-Mentí- respondió Sasuke, sin una pizca de vergüenza. -Kabuto dijo que debía llevarte al instituto, quiere hablar contigo- alego, aunque a él no le gustaba seguir indicaciones o cumplir las reglas…pero esta vez sí, él también quería saber más sobre ella. -Ahora sabes la verdad, algo que ningún mundano ha hecho por al menos un siglo- justifico, personalmente más que dispuesto a cargarla sobre su hombro y llevársela, ya sea que quisiera o no.

-¿Te refieres a la gente como tú, quienes creen en los demonios?- pregunto, aunque parte del vibrato de su voz hizo parecer sus palabras como una afirmación.

-Quienes los matan- corrigió Sasuke puntualmente. -Somos Cazadores de Sombras, o así es como nos llamamos a nosotros mismos, los subterráneos tienen nombres menos halagadores para referirse a nosotros- menciono apretando los dientes al terminar de decir esto.

-¿Subterráneos?- parpadeo Sakura, habiendo entendido todo lo anterior salvo esa palabra.

-Los Hijos de la Noche; Los brujos, los Seelie, los seres mágicos de esta dimensión- enumero entre perplejo y divertido por tener que ilustrarla sobre todo lo que conformaba el mundo de las sombras, entre más lo hacia más divertido le resultaba porque era como tratar con una niña.

-Supongo que también hay vampiros y hombres lobo- menciono, entrecerrando la mirada, preguntándose cómo es que estaba siquiera llegando a aceptar como real o cuerdo aquello que él estaba profiriendo; no sabía si lo hacía porque lo creía o porque al hacerlo se sentía menos loca que antes.

Había algo absolutamente único y particular en ella, parecía saber datos parciales del mundo de las sombras, pero no lo suficiente como para poder considerarla algo fuera de lo común, de hecho parecía manejar apenas menos de 1/10 de la información que manejaría un Cazador de Sombras, pero más de lo que normalmente sabría un mundano cualquiera, todo eso y más es lo que la hacía tan interesante para él que no conseguía quitarle los ojos de encima, embriagado por su presencia y su ser como jamás recordaba haberse sentido con nadie. Sakura se sentía cada vez más perdida a medida que él le explicaba más cosas, a medida que contestaba sus preguntas, haciéndola sentir tranquila al ser la primera persona que estaba siendo sincera con ella siendo que ni siquiera su propia madre parecía habido serlo desde…siempre, no conocía a Sasuke como para poder confiar en él, pero inexplicablemente lo hacía; confiaba en él, ni siquiera entendía como es que podía considerar escucharlo pero algo en él la hacía sentirse a salvo.

—Desde luego que los hay- contesto Sasuke, reprochando para sí el hecho de que ella le cortase la diversión.

-¿Momias también o solo andan por Egipto?- inquirió sin saber muy bien que pensar.

-No seas ridícula, nadie cree en momias- él no pudo evitar reír de forma casi inaudible ante su absurda suposición, quizá lo más loco que había preguntado hasta ahora. -Kabuto te explicará todo esto cuando lo veas- tranquilizo, pero para frustración suya ella lo observo retadoramente, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-¿Y si no quiero verlo?- se negó Sakura.

-Ese es tu problema, yo solo sé que te llevare voluntariamente o por la fuerza- amenazo Sasuke, interinamente divertido por lo mismo.

-¿Piensas secuestrarme si me niego?- cuestiono Sakura, anonadada a más no poder.

-Si quieres verlo de ese modo; si- contesto él con simpleza

Entre más tiempo pasaran discutiendo, más consideraba que llevársela voluntariamente o por la fuerza-sobre todo lo segundo-fuera la mejor opción a considerar, además, era mejor comprobar lo más pronto posible si era una Nefilim o no, y si lo era; estar en el Instituto era una prioridad, porque de otro modo seria presa fácil para aquellos que pensaran en atacar a los seres con sangre de ángel, cosa que tanto demonios como subterráneos aprovecharían a la menor oportunidad. Estaba indignada, sintiéndose reducida a poco menos que una especie de objeto o ser que estaba siendo " _requisado_ " o " _reclamado_ "-si alguna de esas era la palabra correcta-por los Nefilim o Cazadores de Sombras que o la consideraban peligrosa o querían saber quién era realmente y si poseía la _Visión_ o lo que sea…irrumpiendo en sus divagaciones, sintió vibrar su teléfono en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta, tomándolo y viendo el nombre de su madre registrado en la pantalla; levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke, no sabiendo si contestar o no producto de la " _charla_ " que sostenían.

-Adelante, responde si quieres- permitió Sasuke, con magnanimidad.

Asintiendo; ya fuese para él o para sí misma, Sakura contesto, aguardando a que su madre le gritara o se preocupara, pero en lugar de escuchar la inmediata respuesta de su madre, lo que escucho fue el eco de golpes contra las paredes de la casa, objetos rompiéndose y-al parecer-muebles que se movían, lo que la confundió todavía ya que su madre no parecía molestarse en hablarle. Levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke quien pareció inquietarse igual, pero en una medida muy sutil. Su madre no era la clase de persona que armaba un desorden o exageración de la nada, ni tampoco quien guardaba la ley del hielo; era más madura que eso, además del hecho de que el silencio-más allá de los sucesos materiales que parecían tener lugar-la estaba preocupando y angustiando pese a que se esforzase por disimularlo para no parecer infantil o exagerada ante Sasuke.

-¿Mamá?- llamo Sakura, confundida al no escuchar una respuesta inmediata.

- _Sakura, gracias a Dios…_ \- la voz de Tsunade sono como un jadeo cargado de adrenalina y pánico, causando que una sensación de alarma recorriese la columna vertebral de Sakura.

-Tranquila, mamá, iré a casa en un rato…- intento amenizar la pelirosa.

- _¡No!_ -chilló su madre, con su voz cargada de temor. - _No vengas a casa, ¿Me escuchas? Ve a casa de Sai y quédate ahí, llama a Dan y dile que "él" me encontró…_ \- detallo Tsunade, esperando que su hija no pensara en desobedecerla, al menos esta vez, y no dándole tiempo a preguntar quién la había encontrado; - _Te amo, Sakura_ \- pronuncio tranquila pero tristemente.

-¡Mamá!- grito Sakura, esperando una respuesta que no llego.

Las palabras de su madre, que se asemejaban a una despedida la hicieron desear gritar infantilmente, preocupada de forma incansable, pero la línea del teléfono seguía ahí; permitiéndole escuchar como algo caía al suelo y se hacía añicos justo antes de que la llamada se viera forzosamente finalizada mediante un fuerte zumbido seguido de una estática que la hicieron apartar el teléfono de su oído, como si el sonido la hubiese lastimado, jadeando presa de las misma emociones que había escuchado en la voz de su madre. Sasuke la observo atentamente, preocupado pese que no lo demostrase, casi previendo que ella fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento. La cólera y la culpa inundaron a Sakura, como una especie de marea ardiente recorriéndole las venas y torturándola desde lo más recóndito de su corazón, hacia el exterior, sintiendo que era su culpa en no estar ahí para ayudar a su madre, solo habiéndose preocupado en escuchar a Sasuke que había estado resolviendo sus dudas. Sin reparar en si Sasuke estaba preocupado o no y regresando espontáneamente su teléfono al interior el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Sakura emprendió una veloz carrera hacia la salida del callejón, dejando atrás a Sasuke que dudo unos segundos antes de seguirla, más ella no pensó en voltear y verlo, solo siguió corriendo.

Solo tenía un lugar en mente a donde ir; _hacia su casa…_

* * *

El trayecto desde el callejón hasta su casa afortunadamente no era tan largo como para quejarse, pero mientas corría se había sentido al borde del colapso, perdiendo el aire por los nervios, pero inexplicablemente había podido seguir corriendo, algo se lo había permitido voluntariosamente, únicamente concentrada en ayudar a su madre., habiendo llegado a ignorar los semáforos en rojo, pero afortunadamente no había sido la única, solo que dudaba que el resto de las personas tuvieran su misma preocupación. La luz del atardecer comenzaba a mutar en una metamorfosis de hermosos colores que iban desde el anaranjado al rosa, y de este al purpura y azul, oscureciendo ligeramente las calles que comenzaban a ser iluminadas por la luz artificial. Mientras trotaba por la esquina y visibilizaba su casa, Sakura tomo nota mental de las luces del segundo piso, que permanecían apagadas, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago en cuanto pisó la entrada, apoyándose en las puertas que abrió y cerró tras de sí, apoyando sus manos en su rodillas, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento como no había hecho durante todo el trayecto. Suspirando profundamente, ya más recuperada, Sakura se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero en cuanto apoyo su mano en la barandilla, el ruido de la puerta del apartamento de Madame Koharu abriéndose la hizo detenerse. La mujer, en el umbral de su apartamento, la observo reprobatoriamente, como siempre, considerándola una niña insulsa.

-Tu madre ha estado haciendo un enorme barullo arriba, ¿Acaso está moviendo muebles?- reprocho Madame Koharu, negando para sí. -En lugar de hacerlo por sí misma, debería dejar que ese novio suyo la ayudara- sugirió en pro de incitar una tensión que, voluntaria o involuntariamente, molesto a Sakura.

-Dan no es…- quiso protestar la pelirosa, sintiendo la réplica mental de " _Dan no es el casero_ ", pero de todas formas no lo dijo, no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones tontas, solo quería subir y saber si su madre estaba a salvo. -Hablare con mi madre, Madame Koharu- suspiro, fingiendo una correcta sonrisa en su rostro.

-Será mejor que lo hagas- aquello fue todo lo que hubo dicho la mujer, regresando al interior de su apartamento, cerrando la puerta bruscamente, como siempre.

Madame Koharu siempre tenía quejas con respecto a ellas, de hecho la relación sostenida con su " _vecina_ "; en el caso de las Haruno, era estrictamente cordial, pero no más, así que Sakura no se tomaba la obligación de dar explicaciones porque ni siquiera su madre lo hacía. Apresuradamente y dejando como prueba el eco de sus pasos sobre la escalera, Sakura llegó al-si así podía definirse-vestíbulo del segundo piso, sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al ver la puerta abierta o mejor dicho ausente ya que esta se encontraba arrancada de sus goznes y hecha a un lado, apoyada en la pared aledaña. La luz estaba apagada, cosa que solo contribuyo a asustarla más mientras-apenas cruzando el umbral-la encendía con un ligero traspiés, temblando de anticipación, sintiendo como cada nervio de su cuerpo la hacía desear huir, presa del pánico y temor más grande que pudiera recordar haber sentido. Inicialmente pero de forma muy breve es que el resplandor de luz artificial le hubo resultado molesto, forzándola a bajar momentáneamente la mirada, parpadeando hasta acostumbrarse a la luz.

-¿Mamá?- llamo Sakura, titubeando con preocupación al no recibir respuesta. -Mamá, estoy en casa- repitió más claramente y en un tono ligeramente más fuerte.

No hubo respuesta, justo como había sucedido durante la llamada telefónica, cosa que solo la insto a entrar totalmente, cruzando la sala cuyas ventanas estaban abiertas, permitiendo que las blancas cortinas ondulasen con la brisa del anochecer, los almohadones habían sido alejados del sofá y se encontraban desperdigados por la habitación, mientras que el sofá estaba simplemente tirado, al igual que muchas cosas, casi como si alguien hubiera pensado en entrar y robar algo, solo que lo más valioso-la televisión y el equipo de sonido-estaba en el mismo lugar, y no tenían dinero del cual enorgullecerse como para temer perderlo. Lo más aterrador de contemplar eran los cuadros pintados por su madre; cortados incluso desde el marco, rasgados en tiras que se esparcían por el suelo, aparentemente con un cuchillo. Más que un robo o algo semejante, aquello parecía algo más bien personal.

-¡Mami!- llamo Sakura, cada vez más preocupada.

No llamaba " _mami_ " a Tsunade más que en ocasiones muy contadas, tal vez tres veces luego de dejar de hacerlo a los ocho años, pero era tal el miedo que sentía que no podía evitar pesar que a su madre le hubiera sucedido lo peor. Con el corazón desbocado, corrió hacia la cocina que, para su decepción, estaba vacía; las puertas de los armarios se encontraban abiertas y todo desperdigado tal y como era el paraje reinante en la sala. Su sentido común le decía que debía salir corriendo del apartamento, llegar hasta un teléfono público y llamar a la policía, pero nada de ello cobraba sentido, no cuando lo único que quería hacer era encontrar a su madre y garantizar que estuviera bien. Apesadumbrada y ya dándose prácticamente por vencida, sollozando para sí misma, llego a la puerta del dormitorio de su madre. Comparada con el resto de la casa, esa habitación parecía encontrarse intacta salvo por la puerta destrozada que hizo a un lado para entrar. La colcha purpura con flores bordadas estaba perfectamente tendida sobre la cama, a juego con los almohadones color malva que parecían estar bordados en plata. El velador junto a la cama albergaba un bello retrato de ella-con ocho años-y su madre, abrazadas, y tras ellas; e igualmente abrazándolas protectoramente, se encontraba Dan que justo como ellas sonreía hacia la cámara.

Un quejido salió de los labios mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, intentando pensar en qué hacer, sintiéndose absolutamente perdida sin su madre que era lo más importante en su vida, sin nadie que la apoyara o ayudara, habiendo dejado a Sai en Java Jones, y no sabiendo si Sasuke pensaría en ayudarla, menos luego de haber sido huyendo, dejándolo atrás. Su mirada recorrió la habitación hasta percatarse de que uno de los cajones del armario se encontraba entreabierto cosa que no sucedía jamás ya que su madre era muy cuidadosa y ordenada, algo similar a ella misma. Levantándose de la cama y arrodillándose frente al armario, Sakura lo abrió por completo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al rebuscar bajo la ropa que cubría el fondo del cajón hasta dar con algo…era un chillo, sí, pero no cualquier cuchillo; era idéntico a aquel que Sasuke había usado en _Pandemónium_ y el que siempre parecía llevar consigo en el interior de su chaqueta. Sintio como si la empuñadura vibrase contra su mano y cuya hoja brillo transparente contra la luz como un cristal absoluta y perfectamente pulido. Pensaba preguntarse cómo es que su madre tenía algo así, pero un ruido atravesó el apartamento, impidiéndole pensar en ello y haciéndola temblar del susto, aferrando a su cuerpo el cuchillo entre sus manos, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de defenderse de quien o lo que fuera.

Con el estómago contraído por el terror, Sakura se irguió apresuradamente y avanzo muy lentamente hasta el umbral de la puerta, sintiendo como la empuñadura del cuchillo llegaba a herirle las manos ante la presión que ejercía. Al asomar su cabeza por el umbral, hacia el pasillo que conectaba con la cocina, sala y su propio dormitorio, Sakura intento consolarse al ver que no había nada amenazador, o nada sencillamente, enviando una aparente oleada de alivio a su sistema, o no hasta que una criatura larga y cubierta de escamas, con un ramillete de planos ojos negros colocados justo en el centro de la parte delantera de su cráneo abovedado pareció avanzar por el suelo hacia ella. La criatura con que Sakura podría asociarla sería una cruza entre caimán y ciempiés, con un hocico grueso y plano, una cola de púas que se movía peligrosamente de lado a otro, y múltiples patas que se contraían debajo de su cuerpo de la criatura que parecía proponerse a saltar. Con un chillido, se lanzó al suelo para evadir a esa " _cosa_ ", arrastrándose velozmente por el suelo, acercándose al cuchillo que había salido disparado de sus manos, deslizándose por el suelo, apegándolo a su cuerpo y retrocediendo mientras permanecía sentada sobre el suelo.

Las zarpas de la criatura parecieron rayar el suelo, pero a Sakura no le hubo importado en lo más mínimo mientras se incorporaba a toda prisa y corría hacia el pasillo, escuchando el gruñido de la criatura que parecía disponerse a saltar certeramente sobre su persona, sin cometer un error esta vez, saltando por encima de ella, aterrizando justo encima de la puerta, donde se quedó colgada como una araña gigante, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos, abriendo lentamente las mandíbulas para mostrar una hilera de colmillos que derramaban baba verdosa, y una lengua larga de color negro que se agitó hacia el exterior por entre las fauces, gorgojeando y siseando. Horrorizada, Sakura pareció comprender que en realidad estaba hablando, pero no podía entender aquello que decía. El " _monstruo_ ", " _cosa_ " o lo que fuera empezó a deslizarse lentamente pared abajo, provocando que Sakura se quedase inmóvil cual glaciar, temblando mientras sostenía el cuchillo como si su vida dependiera de ello. La " _cosa_ " continuo descendiendo hasta, ahora, arrastrarse hacia ella, acorralándola como el depredador que parecía ser. Al retroceder, por mero instinto, Sakura sintió como su espalda chocaba contra la pared, cual muda respuesta; no podía retroceder más. A su mente y por inapropiado que fuese vino la imagen de la noche en _Pandemónium_ , la forma en que había visto a Sasuke usar el tipo de chuchillo que ella tenía en las manos…

Por instinto y despegando la hoja de su cuerpo, redirigiéndola hacia esa criatura, Sakura aferro su mano alrededor de la empuñadura justo cuando la criatura saltaba hacia ella, cerrando los ojos y guiándose por su instinto, apuñalando a aquello que tenía frente a su persona, pero sin ser capaz de verla. Con miedo y respirando entre jadeos, Sakura abrió los ojos tan solo para ver como la criatura desaprecia, subyugada o destruida por la hoja del resplandeciente cuchillo que se clavó en su pecho. Anonadada, la Haruno tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer, sorprendida mientras veía como un hilo de baba de la criatura o lo que sea se deslizaba de la hoja del cuchillo que parecía reflejar la luz del astro rey, la luna y las estrellas, impolutamente limpia y que ella no pudo evitar acariciar con sus manos, entre sorprendida y horrorizada por lo que había hecho. Sin entender porque, Sakura se sintió a punto de caer, presa de una seguidilla de mareos que la hicieron perder de la visión del entorno, pero para su sorpresa alguien detuvo su caída…

Sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, evitándole caer, analizándola de arriba abajo para comprobar que estaba a salvo. Bajita, ciertamente, pero muy veloz a la hora de correr, habiéndolo dejado atrás, pero cuando había entrado y la había visto exterminar a ese rapiñador con el chuchillo serafín…se había sentido más tranquilo, y conforme al mismo tiempo porque solo un Nefilim, un Cazador de Sombras, podía emplear esa clase de arma, ya fuera que ella lo supiera o no. Agradecida porque él la estuviera ayudando, Sakura se permitió a si misma tomar aire y abrir los ojos. Se sentía flotar entre nubes prácticamente, lejos del suelo pero cargada por él, no supo cuánto duro esto, pero si supo que lo siguiente que sintió fue que era recostada sobre la cama de su madre; lo supo porque su colchón no era tan blando y mullido. Sasuke, sentado a su lado, rebusco en el interior de su chaqueta algo que ella no pudo ver a causa de la extrema sensación que la recorría y la hacía sentir que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-No te muevas- indico Sasuke, sujetándola de los hombros al verla removerse, en un inútil intento por levantarse. -Ese demonio rapiñador te hirió en la parte posterior del cuello, tenemos que llevarte al Instituto- declaro, ante lo que ella intento protestar, cosa que le hizo gracia. -Quédate quieta- reprendió.

Le aparto con máxime cuidado el cabello y el hombro derecho de la blusa, identificando el distintivo rasguño del demonio en cuestión. Ella ya de por si estaba corriendo peligro, con su sangre siendo contaminada por el veneno de aquel demonio, cosa que ni siquiera su estela-que extrajo del interior de su chaqueta-podría solucionar, ella necesitaba de medicina más eficiente. Para no saber nada del mundo de las sombras, como parecía repetir cada vez que él le decía algo, Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más abrumado y confundido por ella; la mundana más valiente que había visto en toda su vida, se había enfrentado a algo que desconocía, totalmente sola y sin saber si sobreviviría siquiera. No conocía a muchos Cazadores de Sombras que pudieran decir lo mismo manejando un poco más de conocimiento que ella. Él mismo llevaba siendo un Cazador de Sombras desde los once años y perder el miedo a la muerte a tan temprana edad era su razón para ser temerario y no ver con sorpresa aquello a lo que se enfrentaba…ella sin embargo a cada instante se volvía un enigma aún más indescifrable a cada momento. Dejándose revisar, Sakura alcanzo a escuchar un ruido de sirenas que le resulto familiar, sabía de lo que se trataba, pero no sabía si era por su debilidad o mareo pero no le importo en lo absoluto, salvo por él…

-La policía está aquí, deberíamos…- advirtió Sakura, con la voz pesada y somnolienta, casi sin fuerzas.

-Probablemente alguien los llamó, diez a uno a que esos no son auténticos agentes de policía- comento para ella que frunció ligeramente el ceño. -Los demonios saben cubrir sus huellas- añadió en su nada prudente pero sabía opinión.

-Mi madre…- intento protestar Sakura, resistiéndose al agarre de él, sujetándose de su chaqueta para, pese a ser presa de aquellos continuos mareos, sentarse y quedar cara a cara contra él.

-Hay veneno de rapiñador circulando por tus venas justo en estos momentos- replico Sasuke, silenciándola, ya sea que ella quisiera o no. -Estarás muerta en una hora si no vienes conmigo- sentencio, pensando en su seguridad más que en seguir las indicaciones de Kabuto.

En su caso al menos, las órdenes no eran muy bien recibidas, no cuando-desde los 10 años-estaba más habituado a seguir su propio criterio, dirigido por su valor y su idea de lo que era bueno y malo, eso lo había hecho seguir con vida hasta hoy y dejar-en parte- el pasado atrás. Había perdido lo más importante en su vida, sin ser capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo, no permitiría que Sakura pasara por lo mismo que él, la ayudaría pero primero necesitaba estar estable al 100% y eso solo podía suceder en el Instituto. Se levantó de la cama en conjunto con ella-de un tirón-que estuvo a nada de desvanecerse como el preveía. Sabía lo que era tener veneno de demonio en las venas, algo nada agradable, pero necesitaban salir de allí y rápido. No tenía ni la más remota idea de porque-tras haber matado a ese demonio o lo que sea-se sentía tan frágil y endeble, pero todo lo que sabía era que por ahora dependía totalmente de Sasuke y de que él la protegiera, no tenía nada más a lo que aferrarse, ya vería como encontrar y ayudar a su madre, pero más adelante.

-¿Puedes caminar?- consulto él, sin apartar su brazo de la cintura de ella, sirviéndole de apoyo.

-Creo…- murmuro ella, recargándose ligeramente en su hombro para recuperar el equilibrio.

Siendo incansablemente ayudada por Sasuke, se dejó guiar hasta abandonar el dormitorio y en lo sucesivo el apartamento. Se apoyó en el barandal para bajar lenta y pausadamente las escaleras mientras Sasuke, pese a no dejar de ayudarla, mantenía su mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su cuchillo serafín, atento a lo que sea que pudiera pasar, sabiendo de antemano que mantener la guardia baja no era algo remotamente considerable, ni por si acaso. En cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo de la planta baja, Sakura se dirigió-atropelladamente-hacia las puertas que deban al exterior, entreabriéndolas para observar a los " _policías_ " que estaban estacionados en la calle frente al apartamento. Sin esfuerzo alguno es que Sakura vio como una de los policías parecía ser un demonio, con las manos descarnadas y esqueléticas, terminadas en afilados huesos en las puntas de los dedos. Sasuke, de pie tras ella, observo igual de atento el exterior, sonriendo ladinamente para si al comprobar aquello que para él era absurdamente obvio.

-Te dije que podían ser demonios- menciono Sasuke con sapiencia, ganándose una mirada indiferente de ella que cerró las puertas, recargándose en ellas, encogiéndose de hombros a modo de defensa por lo mismo.

Evidentemente y pese a lo perdida que estaba, pensó en responder al sarcasmo de Sasuke con-valga la redundancia-sarcasmo, pero un repentino ataque de tos se lo impidió, cubriéndose la boca para no alertar a los " _policías_ " en el exterior, pero se quedó de piedra en cuanto se descubrió los labios, levantando su asustada mirada hacia Sasuke que maldijo interiormente al ver que había tosido sangre. Estaban corriendo contra el tiempo y la situación no era la mejor, para nada. Había una forma de postergar el avance del veneno de demonio, pero era riesgoso; si era una Nefilim sobreviviría, de otro modo…pero era un riesgo que merecía correrse, porque de una u otra forma, resultase o no, acabaría muriendo en unos minutos si él no hacía algo. Sasuke rebusco nuevamente al interior de su chaqueta, extrayendo la que era-por excelencia-la herramienta fundamental a emplear por los Cazadores de Sombras; lo que creaba sobre la piel las runas que tanto contribuían a la labor que ejercían y les permitían ser lo que eran. Como ya mencionaba era riesgoso, los humanos normales no sobrevivían al proceso, las runas contenían una energía que no podían tolerar, nadie en realidad salvo los propios Nefilim.

-¿Y eso?- dudo, analizando el objeto con la mirada.

-Te ocultará, temporalmente- puntualizo él, casi pidiendo su permiso. -Es una estela- contesto Sasuke, saciando su curiosidad.

Sakura observo atentamente aquello llamado " _estela_ ", cuya forma alargada y cilíndrica cautivo indudablemente su atención; era bastante más largo que un bolígrafo, de aproximadamente unos 35 centímetros, parecía estar hecha del mismo material que los " _cuchillos serafín_ ", y tenía-sobre su estructura gris plateada-una serie de dibujos o grabados sobre si, supuso que esas habrían de ser runas ya que se semejaban a los tatuajes que había visto en Sasuke, Naruto e Ino en _Pandemónium_. Sasuke se tomó un breve instante para meditar si lo que está a punto de hacer estaba bien, pero era eso o nada. Las estelas estaban hechas de _adamas_ , el mismo material del que estaban hechos los cuchillos serafín y permitan trazar o dibujar runas sobre la piel, confiriendo su energía en cuestión y sirviendo tanto de arma como ayuda. Ya sin más titubeos, Sasuke la hizo inclinar el cuello, ante lo que no se opuso, sintiendo un leve pinchazo que le recorrió el cuerpo. Trazo cuidadosa pero velozmente el contorno de la runa de curación sobre la piel del cuello de la Haruno, soltando el aire que había contenido al no ver ninguna respuesta negativa en ella, solo parecía exhausta, algo que conocía por experiencia al rememorar la primera runa que él mismo había aprendido y la sensación que evocaba. Sin perder tiempo, levanto la manga de la chaqueta de ella y con igual rapidez trazo una segunda runa; " _glamour_ ", la misma que él estaba utilizando para no ser visto por los mundanos, eso les permitiría salir sin ser detectados salvo por aquellos que pudieran ver el mundo de las sombras. El moreno regreso su estela al interior de su chaqueta, acunando el rostro de ella ente sus manos para comprobar que estaba bien, y en efecto era así, solo que cansada, no más.

-Sasuke…- murmuro apenas, desplomándose contra él.

Para ser una novicia, estaba aguantando indudablemente bien la combinación que significaba el veneno de demonio que recorría sus venas y las primeras runas que eran marcadas en su piel; curación y glamour, sin duda había soportado algo que la mayoría no podría hacer de buenas a primeras, así que no resulto un inconveniente para Sasuke evitar su caída que ciertamente había predicho, solo que mucho antes, sorprendiéndose ante la resistencia mostrada. La cargo en sus brazos sin ninguna clase de problema ante lo ligera que resultaba para él.

-Te tengo- Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo, con autosuficiencia, cargando cuidadosamente a la pelirosa entre sus brazos y abandonando el apartamento…

* * *

 **PD:** hola a todos, me disculpo por las dos semanas de ausencia que tuve pero fueron justificadas; emplee la primera semana en estudiar para dos pesados exámenes en que afortunadamente me fue bien, y la semana pasada fue " **Semana Santa** " por lo que me tome todos esos día para reflexionar y tomarme un breve descanso. De todo corazón espero no haberlos ofendido y si fue así, me disculpo encarecidamente :3 antes del fin de semana actualizare el fic "Operación Vallkiria" y la próxima semana " **El Clan Uchiha** " y la siguiente semana " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** ":3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias :3) a **AriLiz** (a quien dedico cada capitulo de esta historia :3)y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (secuela del final que haré para el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico; La Sultana Sakura** " y levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion-de la primera película-ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las **películas del universo de "el Conjuro" y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 3

**-** Este fic es una adaptación de la saga de libros **"The Mortal Instrumets"** escrita por **Cassandra Clare,** junto a la serie de Netflix **"Shadowhunters: the Mortal Instruments"** recientemente cancelada y cuya temporada 3/B final, se estrenara el próximo año; protagonizada por **Katherine McNamara** ( **Clary Fray** ), **Dominic Sherwood** ( **Jace Wayland** ), **Alberto Rosende** ( **Simon Lewis** ), **Mattew Daddario** ( **Alec Lightwood** ), **Emeraude Toubia** ( **Isabelle Lightwood** ), **Harry Shum Jr** ( **Magnus Bane** ), e **Isaiah** **Mustafa** ( **Luke** **Garroway** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero la redacción, cronología y utilización de los personajes es de mi entera responsabilidad. El tema correspondiente a este fic es " **In It With You Artist** " de **Loreen** , aunque no tenga nada que ver con el soundtrack de la serie.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Estaba dormida, sentía el cansancio pesando sobre ella sin saber el porqué de su origen a decir verdad, pero lejos de intentar despertar-sintiendo los parpados pesados-Sakura no hizo más que acomodarse sobre la cama, sintiendo el eco de voces familiares e inentendibles a su alrededor que de pronto se hubieron detenido, siendo reemplazados por una serie de pasos que se alejaban. Los pasos que no tardaron en desaparecer, dejaron un vacío en su mente, un vacío que no tardó en ser llenado con recuerdos que pasaron interminablemente frente a sus ojos; la discusión con su madre sobre las vacaciones, el almuerzo con Sai en la Pizzería, el recital de poesía de Lee en Java Jones, la aparición de Sasuke y las " _respuestas_ " que le había dado, el regreso a casa dándose cuenta de que su madre no estaba, ella misma matando a ese demonio o lo que fuera…por estos recuerdos y el peso que tenían, Sakura comenzó a parpadear muy lentamente, intentando moverse pero sin éxito alguno. En cuanto sus ojos se abrieron-muy lentamente-fue capaz de ver el reflejo del cielo azul que estaba magníficamente pintado en lo alto del techo en conjunto con blancas nubes y etéreos ángeles sacados de una fábula absolutamente hermosa y maravillosa, portando vestiduras doradas y armas de etimología medieval.

Esa sí que era una visión agradable de observar al despertar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos: en esta ocasión sin el peso del cansancio sobre su mente, alzando muy sutilmente el cuello y observando el lugar en que estaba: una pronunciada habitación de tamaño moderado hecha de madera rustica-casi comparable al interior de algún castillo ingles del siglo XVI, con suelo de baldosas color crema y muebles igual de antiguos pero fascinantes de observar, al desviar la vista-primero a su izquierda y luego a su derecha-se percató de que estaba durmiendo en un catre de metal color blanco, cuyo colchón no era ni muy mullido ni muy duro y que tenía a su diestra y siniestra otras camas idénticas, al igual que la suya tenían a su lado una mesita de noche, solo que encima de la suya había una jarra de porcelana blanca con flores azules y una taza a juego al lado. Cortinas blancas semitransparentes cubrían las ventanas, impidiendo el paso a la luz, aunque de forma inentendible pudo oír el sonido del tráfico neoyorquino que tenía lugar en el exterior. Moviendo su vista por la habitación, nuevamente se percató de una figura que hasta entonces había permanecido de pie tras su cama y a quien hasta entonces no había visto o bien había ignorado involuntariamente; era _Ino_ , la misma chica rubia que había visto en el club Pandemónium con aquel vestido blanco y que-en persona, frente a frente-le parecía igual o incluso más simpática que entonces.

-Buenos días, bonita- saludo Ino, cuya sonrisa resulto una especie de absoluto despertador para Sakura que le sonrió de igual modo, irguiéndose sobre la cama con ayuda de sus brazos. La rubia se sentó sobre la cama, sosteniéndole la mano antes de tenderle una pequeña taza, -es una de las tisanas de Kabuto, te quitara el dolor de estómago- comento, dándole a Sakura la confianza suficiente para beber la infusión, cuyo sabor dulce y acaramelado le hubo quitado el apetito o cualquier malestar que hubiera llegado a sopesar siquiera.

Obviamente y tanto por cuestiones técnicas como por otras, la rubia que la observaba atentamente lucia diferente del primer encuentro sostenido en Pandemónium, pero no necesariamente menos impresionante; comenzaba a pensar que Ino no se dedicaba a nada más que causar furor y aquello ya lo hacía solo con estar presente. Vestía en su totalidad de color negro, casi como si ese matiz fuera reglamentario para los…Cazadores de Sombras, si no recordaba mal; ajustados jeans que enmarcaban sus caderas y detallaba sus muslos, botines de tacón alto como aguja, blusa de cuero color negro de escote corazón, con cuello alto y redondo y magnas hasta la altura de los hombros hechas de encaje transparente, con su larga melena rubia cayendo descuidada pero perfectamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. Alrededor de su cuello permanecía aquel hermoso collar de plata con esa deslumbrante gema color rojo que combinaba perfectamente con lo que sea que usara, y finalmente aquel brazalete plateado en forma de serpiente—su arma predilecta, aparentemente—fijo a su muñeca resaltando tanto como los dibujos en su brazos, aquellas figuras o símbolos inentendibles pero que hacían juego con su ropa. La palabra _feme fatale_ era un apelativo perfecto para ella.

-¿Este es el instituto?- curioseo Sakura, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, intentando no parecer tan absorta.

-Algo así, es la enfermería- rió Ino, imitándola y observando la habitación, -oh, que desconsiderada soy- se disculpó, molesta consigo misma para extrañeza de la Haruno, tendiéndole su mano a modo de saludo; -soy Ino Uzumaki, bienvenida al instituto- se presentó con suma cordialidad.

-Sakura Haruno- se presentó la pelirosa, estrechando la mano de Ino, ambas riendo en el proceso por el excesivo formalismo en el ambiente, cosa que para Sakura resulto agradable de romper, algo de amabilidad y amistad no estaba mal siendo que apenas y tenía idea de que había pasado mientras había estado inconsciente.

-Espero que te sientas cómoda, usualmente no recibimos a muchas personas aquí, mucho menos chicas- menciono Ino que al igual que Sasuke, solo que en una medida diferente, se sentía atraída por la pelirosa, considerándola una amiga ya desde el primer momento, más ahora que se había comprobado que era una Nefilim. -Debería avisarle a Kabuto que despertaste, en serio quiere hablar contigo- se excusó, levantándose de la cama.

-El tutor de Sasuke, ¿no?- recordó la Haruno ante la mención de aquel individuo.

-Más bien el tutor de todos nosotros- especifico la rubia, decidida a reprender mentalmente a su " _hermano_ " por llevarse toda la gloria, como siempre. -Busque un poco de ropa para ti, espero que te queden- señalo las piezas de ropa que estaban perfectamente colocadas sobre la silla tras la cama.

Como hermano, Sasuke no tenía reproche alguno, pero hablando en serio debía de aprender a ser más humilde; era un magnifico Cazador de Sombras pero no le haría mal quitarse algo de elogios. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era imposible, Sasuke era Sasuke y cambiarlo…no era una opción siquiera. No había nadie que, a su edad, hubiera logrado tanto, que hubiera enviado a su punto de origen a tantos demonios, Sasuke tenía motivos para sentirse y actuar tan orgulloso como hacía, era prácticamente su huella personal, eso además de su innegable atractivo y su sarcasmo. Sakura sonrió ligeramente antes de dejar la taza, ya vacía, sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, reparando entonces en que no estaba usando la misma ropa que recordaba, de hecho le avergonzaba decir que no tenía idea cuando ni como la habían desvestido, reemplazándola con una camiseta gris claro de cuello redondo, mangas largas, presumiblemente de origen masculino ya que le quedaba tan holgada como para ser más bien un camisón que le llagaba hasta la altura de los muslos.

-¿Y mi ropa?- se preocupó encogiéndose bajo las sabanas, sintiéndose desprotegida.

-Sasuke tuvo que quemarla, tenía sangre y veneno de demonio, muy peligroso- justifico Ino, más el tono amigable y burlesco de su voz la hacía sonar permanentemente divertida.

-¿Siempre es tan grosero, o guarda eso para los mundanos?- curioseo, no pudiendo evitar mostrar su interés.

-Es grosero con todo el mundo- rió Ino, aunque para ella ya era más que habitual lidiar con Sasuke y sus cambios de humor, o así había aprendido a hacerlo a lo largo de los años en un intento por no sufrir dolor de cuello por discutir e intentar entenderlo. -Eso lo vuelve sexy, eso y su experiencia matando demonios, y te lo digo yo que soy su hermana- menciono de forma cómplice, orgullosa por ello.

-¿Tu hermano?- repitió Sakura, confundida.

Ser crítica y prejuiciosa no iba con ella, pero cuando no sabía algo lo único que tenía para entenderlo era—por mas infantil que sonara—preguntar hasta que las cosas parecieran entendibles para ella, y este caso no era diferente; recordaba a Naruto, sabía que era hermano de Ino, lo parecían, desde luego, pero…Sasuke no se les parecía en nada, ni en personalidad—aunque solo hubiera tratado con Ino—ni en absolutamente nada, eran polos totalmente opuestos. Ino titubeo al darse cuenta de las palabra que había pronunciado y que justificadamente confundirían a cualquiera. Claro que Sasuke no era su hermano, genéticamente hablando, pero él, Naruto y ella habían crecido juntos, casi tenían la misma edad entre sí. Sakura merecía saber el porqué de esta palabra cariñosa a otorgarle a él, se quedaría en el instituto aparentemente y tenía derecho a saberlo, por ahora cuando menos, no es como si Sasuke fuera a saber que estaba diciendo algo que no le gustaba que mucha gente supiera. _Tendré cuidado_ , se repitió Ino, sentándose sobre la cama, frente a Sakura, tomándole cariñosamente las manos gracias a este "vinculo" que se había formado entre ambas.

-No le digas a nadie que te conté esto- advirtió Ino antes de decidirse a hablar, recibiendo un inmediato asentimiento de parte de la Haruno. -Mis padres adoptaron a Sasuke cuando tenía diez años, su padre murió y no tenía más parientes, el padre de Sasuke era amigo de mis padres y se sintieron responsables- narro del modo más corto y entendible que le fue posible. -Naruto, Sasuke y yo crecimos juntos y con el tiempo nos vimos como hermanos, nunca podríamos vernos de otra forma, incluso Sasuke y Naruto son Parabatai- sonrió, pero la mirada de desconcierto de Sakura que indirectamente le recordó que aún había términos que no comprendía. - _Parabatai_ son dos guerreros Nefilim que crecen juntos, son tan unidos que en batalla se mueven y piensan como uno solo, su vínculo llega a superar el de meros hermanos- se expresó orgullosamente de sus dos hermanos.

Era tan insólito; ese mundo, esa realidad en la que ellos—los _Nefilim_ —parecían vivir le resultaba ajena y sin embargo tan normal, era como si toda su vida hubiera sabido que debía de llegar a este día, como si ese vacío que existía en su vida en que no parecía encontrar un sentido al que dirigirse finalmente hubiera sido llenado, y por ellos precisamente. Ino había mencionado a alguien...¿Kabuto?, si, Sasuke también lo había mencionado…por más que ese mundo le estuviera resultando familiar, también se sentía ajeno, sentía miedo y desconcierto naturalmente porque no sabía nada de ese mundo, pero no era el mismo miedo que pudiera sentir en el mundo que tanto conocía, era un miedo menor, tolerable y que le hubo resultado vano. Naruto había sugerido y presionado porque hicieran algo por despertar a Sakura, algo en lo que Ino obviamente difería, aunque afortunadamente Sasuke se había mostrado firme e impedido que perturbasen el sueño de Sakura, insistiendo en que estaba débil por motivos que no había especificado. Seguramente estaría feliz de saber que estaba despierta, solo que Ino ni siquiera pensaba en ser emisaria de esta noticia, tenía que informar a Kabuto no a él. La rubia se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa, siendo seguida en cada uno de sus movimientos por la mirada esmeralda de la Haruno.

-Ahora sí, debo irme, llevas tres días dormida, creo que si no les aviso que ya estas despierta podrían colgarme- bromeo la rubia, alivianando cualquier posible tensión del ambiente. -Hay jabón en el cuarto de baño- añadió con una sonrisa, -hasta luego- se despidió cantarinamente.

Sakura despidió a Ino con una sonrisa, agradeciendo que cerrase la puerta tras de sí, confiriéndole privacidad. La Haruno desvió la mirada hacia la silla tras su cama donde estaba la ropa que le había dejado, levantándose con seguridad de la cama, ya no sintiéndose expuesta por la puerta que Ino había cerrado. _Bueno_ , dijo resignadamente para sí misma, _lo mejor será que me cambie_ …

* * *

No tubo problema alguno en seguir las indicaciones de Ino y asearse en el cuarto de baño al interior de la enfermería, de hecho lo agradecía y mucho, sintiendo como si la suciedad de tres días sin ducharse la hiciera sentirse poco menos que una pordiosera en el sentido sanitario porque acostumbraba a bañarse al final de cada día, o cuando mucho permitiendo que transcurriesen dos días, no más. Ya totalmente arreglada y vestida, abandono la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no quería asustar a Ino solo por no permanecer ahí y esperar, pero resultaba más importante para ella llamar a Dan, necesitaba decirle lo que había sucedido, necesitaba recurrir a su ayuda para saber dónde estaba su madre. Su teléfono afortunadamente había sobrevivido indemne y se había encontrado sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, y ahora ocupaba el bolsillo de la chaqueta-de cuero, mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas y cuello alto que mantenía abierta-que usaba, esperaba poder encontrar un lugar tranquilo desde donde poder hacer esa importante llamada, quizá la dejarían hacerlo después de hablar con Kabuto.

Afortunadamente Ino no era tan alta como parecía, o en comparación con ella misma, así que había resultado un problema para Sakura doblar el borde inferior de los ajustados jeans color negro para poder usar los botines de cuero a juego, cuyos tacones—gracias a Dios—no era muy altos ya que no acostumbraba a usarlos, ni siquiera por algún asunto de formalidad en alguna fiesta o algo parecido. Por otra parte; no podía evitar sentirse incomoda ante el pronunciado escote de la blusa de tirantes color rojo que había acomodado para que luciera más larga en la parte de atrás y así el escote no le quedara mal, porque era casi plana mientras que Ino...era Ino, no le quedaba tan favorecedora a ella como si a la rubia; aunque, y siendo honesta, Ino se veía mejor que nadie sin importar lo que usase, aún más con esos tacones altos que la hacían parecer más alta que ella y que la mayoría de las chicas que Sakura hubiera conocido.

El pasillo estaba vacío, casi presumiendo el inmenso tamaño del instituto cuyo exterior era incapaz de contemplar, por ahora al menos, haciendo parecer aquel pasillo casi infinito, intransitable, como si condujera a una especie de laberinto, un laberinto decorado con lámparas de cristal en forma de rosas colgaban a intervalos de las paredes, todo el lugar parecía etéreo, antiguo y magníficamente fascinante. Repentinamente, y prestando atención a todo cuanto la rodeaba, escucho un sonido tenue y delicado, como un carillón de viento agitado por una tormenta y que la hizo avanzar muy despacio por el pasillo, arrastrando una mano por la pared, apoyándose en ella y como si-en las proximidades-sintiera que así percibiría mejor el sonido, casi rosando el costado de rostro contra la superficie de madera. El sonido no hizo más que tornarse más fuerte, intensificándose…era el sonido de las teclas de un piano que era tocado con una pasión que intentaba ser reprimida, pero cuyo innegable talento la hubo atrapado por completo por más que no pudiera identificar la melodía que era interpretada.

Se percató de que había llegado a una puerta que se mantenía medianamente abierta y en cuyo umbral se situó con parsimoniosa sutileza, intentando no molestar o interrumpir a Sasuke que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada baja mientras tocaba cada nota, ajeno a la sorpresa de ella que no imagino -ignorando el tiempo que había pasado dormida- volver a verlo en tan corto tiempo, contemplando con admiración el movimiento de sus manos sobre las teclas. Un piano de cola ocupaba un rincón de la muy ordenada habitación pero que le resulto cálida, de cierto modo.

Contrario a la actitud fiera que lo había visto despilfarrar a simple vista en su primer y segundo encuentro, esta vez lucia mucho más sencillo, usando un simple pantalón color negro-así como unas botas bajo estos-y una camiseta gris oscuro que le permitió a Sakura ver los mismos tatuajes o dibujos que permanecían en sus brazos solo que en menor cantidad, algunos asomando por el borde de las mangas y el cuello, otro-a la altura del codo-en el interior del brazo izquierdo, y uno a la altura de la muñeca derecha. Sus cabellos azaches con reflejos azulados parecían permanecer rebeldes, como si acabara de levantarse, aunque esto solo parecía hacerlo más atractivo, o sexy como había dicho Ino. La concentración que Sakura le daba a cada uno de sus cuidosos gestos y su incomparable talento era tal que no se dio cuenta de que había recargado lentamente su hombro contra la puerta entreabierta, haciendo que rebotara contra la pared del rincón al costado tras ella, sorprendiendo a Sasuke que dejo de tocar y levanto la mirada hacia ella.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir- se disculpó la pelirosa.

-Nuestra propia Bella Durmiente- adulo Sasuke, levantándose y encaminándose hacia ella. -¿Quién te ha despertado, por fin, con un beso?- bromeo, desestimando su sorpresiva aparición.

-Nadie; me desperté sola- corrigió Sakura, siguiéndole la corriente, adentrándose en la habitación.

-¿Había alguien contigo?- se preocupó él, pensando ya de por si en increpar a Naruto por ello.

-Ino, pero dijo que iría en busca de Kabuto, al parecer quería hablar conmigo- recordó ella parcialmente.

-En ese caso debería haberle advertido sobre tu costumbre de no hacer nada de lo que se te indica- reprendió Sasuke, pero su mirada hacia ella no mostraba ápice alguno para indicar que se encontraba molesto, al contrario, solo se dedicó a observarla atentamente. -Perdona a Ino por su forma de vestir, no tiene ningún tipo de complejo- menciono, señalando la ropa que usaba.

-Permite que te recuerde que quemaste mi ropa- se defendió la Haruno.

-Por precaución- justifico él, encogiéndose de hombros y dando por olvidado el tema. -Sígueme, te llevaré con Kabuto- índico señalando la puerta con su mirada.

Bien podría haberse negado, titubeado o mostrarse rebelde de alguna forma al estar en un lugar que le era desconocido, de buenas a primeras, pero lo cierto es que se sentía tan a gusto con Sasuke que por causa de lo mismo es que no presto oposición a su indicación, manteniéndose a su lado mientras abandonaba la habitación, continuando por el trayecto que indicaba aquel pasillo por el que había transitado en solitarios momentos atrás. Aun cuando el pasillo no diera a conocer tanto del Instituto, Sakura podía figurarse lo enorme que era, lo amplio y magnifico que era su interior y, quizá, como seria su fachada exterior. A lo largo del pasillo y el siguiente que no tardaron en seguir-doblando a la esquina-; quedo en evidencia una innumerable hilera de habitaciones vacías, cada una con una cama sin sábanas pero de aspecto medieval, muy encantadora y tentadoramente cómoda…una mesilla de noche y un gran armario de madera tallada. Por otra parte, el pasillo no permanecía vacío si es que se podía suponer eso, una serie de cuadros de marcos hechos de caoba y ribeteados en esmaltes cubrían paralelamente las paredes, cada uno repitiendo personajes y escenas similares pero diferentes entre sí al mismo tiempo, con elementos visiblemente en común; ángeles y espadas, soles y rosas.

-Creí que era un instituto de investigación, no entiendo porque tiene tantos dormitorios- manifestó Sakura sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

-Esta es el ala residencial- aclaro Sasuke, divertido por su interés. -Tenemos el compromiso de ofrecer seguridad y alojamiento a cualquier Cazador de Sombras que lo solicite- explico pese a que el silencio reinante en el lugar indicase lo contrario. -Podemos alojar hasta doscientas personas- añadió ante el motivo del sinnúmero de habitaciones. -Pero, por lo general estamos sólo nosotros: Naruto, Ino y Menma, sus padres, Kabuto y yo- aclaro perdiendo la mirada en la nada.

-¿Menma?- repitió ella, confundida ya que solo lo conocía a él, Ino y Naruto

-Ya conoces a la encantadora Ino- menciono con sarcasmo ante la rubia a consideraba su hermana. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo, ella por su parte consideraba a Ino como alguien muy agradable -Naruto es su hermano mayor- explico viéndola asentir como respuesta, -Menma es el menor, pero está en el extranjero con sus padres- contesto con añoranza.

-¿De vacaciones?- supuso Sakura, siendo que aquello era normal.

-No exactamente- corrigió Sasuke. -Puedes considerarlos algo parecido a…diplomáticos extranjeros, y esto como una especie de embajada- comparo siendo que ese era el ejemplo más correcto a emplear en dicho caso. -En estos momentos se encuentran en el país de origen de los Cazadores de Sombras, llevando a cabo unas negociaciones de paz muy delicadas, y se llevaron a Menma con ellos porque es muy joven- detallo sin hondar demasiado en el tema.

-¿País de origen de los Cazadores de Sombras? - pregunto ella, curiosa por saber más.

-Konoha- pronuncio él para confusión y extrañeza de ella. -Los mundanos no conocen su existencia, hay defensas, hechizos de protección, en todas sus fronteras- aclaro, aludiendo el porqué de su secretismo. -Si intentaras cruzar al interior de Konoha, sencillamente te verías transportada de un extremo al siguiente al instante, se sabe que sucede- menciono con evidente superioridad.

-Pero supongo que debe estar en algún mapa- intuyo la Haruno, con demasiadas dudas a las que encontrarles respuesta.

-Sí, pero no en los mapas mundanos- rebatió Sasuke con máxime obviedad. -Puedes considerarlo un pequeño país entre Alemania y Francia- menciono muy vagamente si es que su logística, no estaba errada, y eso sería una catástrofe.

-¿Suiza?- pregunto Sakura un tanto desorientada y esperando no equivocarse. Sasuke asintió ante su suposición, dejándola casi sin palabras, pero recuperándose prontamente de su propia y mundana sorpresa. -¿Estuviste allí?- curioseo.

-Crecí allí- corroboro él, con un vibrar neutral en su voz, pero con un halito de nostalgia. -La mayoría lo hace, podemos residir en todo el mundo por causa de la actividad demoniaca, pero para cualquier Cazador de Sombras Konoha siempre es " _el hogar_ "- acoto sencillamente. -Luego nos envían a donde se nos necesita- divago sin especificar una categoría de Cazadores de Sombras que cumpliese fríamente este papel. -Unos pocos, como Ino y Naruto, crecen lejos del país de origen, porque ahí es donde están sus padres- la conversación sostenida por ambos fue tan amena que Sakura apenas y se percató que habían llegado a donde se proponían, y únicamente lo hizo cuando Sasuke se detuvo frente a la puerta. -Y esto es la biblioteca- le abrió la puerta con un amague de caballerosidad.

Sakura no alcanzo a siquiera a dar un paso, frenada por un maullido que anuncio la aparición de un gato persa con brillantes ojos marcados con heterocromia; uno azul y el otro dorado.

-Hola, Matatabi- saludo Sasuke al gato que se froto amigablemente contra su pierna.

El gatito parecía rechoncho por su grueso pelaje y un actuar casi frívolo con que desapareció sin más, moviendo su cola hasta desaparecer de la vista de Sasuke y Sakura. Tras un leve instante de vacilación, Sakura se venturo a cruzar el umbral, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Sasuke que cerró la puerta tras suyo. La planta al pie de la entrada se convertía en una bifurcación que desencadenaba en dos escalinatas paralelas entre si, con una barandilla de metal color negro y decorada con dibujos o tatuajes semejantes a los que había visto en los brazos de Sasuke en Pandemónium, lejos de buscarles un sentido, esta vez parecían más familiares para ella pese a que aún no pudiera comprenderlas. Más que una biblioteca, aquella habitación parecía una enorme cripta circular con un techo puntiagudo, como si de una torre se tratase, y que hubo atrapado su atención por completo y en menos de un parpadeo ante la infinidad de estantes-divididos en dos plantas, una en el piso superior y otra en el piso inferior a los que se accedían por medio de largas escaleras plegables-repletos de libros que deseo poder leer para descubrir lo que había en sus páginas; libros encuadernados en piel y terciopelo, con cerraduras de aspecto sólido y bisagras hechas de latón y plata…parecían salidos de la mayor fabula que hubiera podido imaginar y que le encantaba más a cada momento.

Finalmente, y un tanto menos importante; el suelo era del mismo color entre beige y crema, con unas baldosas idénticas a las que había visto en la enfermería, contrarias a los largos pasillos hechos de madera en su totalidad. En el centro de la habitación había un magnífico escritorio de caoba barnizada, de aspecto veneciano si no estaba errada, muy detallado y elegante, con un ángel hecho de la misma madera a cada costado como respaldo en que reposaba la cubierta, la superficie e encontraba cubierta por una múltiples libros de encuadernación semejante a las de aquellos que estaban en las repisas. De pie frente al escritorio, descansando su manos sobre la superficie, se encontraba un hombre que la observo curiosamente, analizando sus gestos; era delgado, quizá de la misma edad de su madre o un poco menor, cabello gris recogido en una coleta tras la nuca y lentes de marco plateado, portando un riguroso, pulcro y elegante traje de tweed gris.

-Una amante de los libros, veo- dedujo una voz que saco a Sakura de su ensueño. -No me dijiste eso, Sasuke- reprocho falsamente el peligris.

-No hemos hablado mucho durante nuestra corta relación- justifico Sasuke sin perder su habitual sarcasmo, haciéndola entornar los ojos por su causa. -Temo que nuestros hábitos de lectura no salieron a relucir- se fingió ofendido, aunque a Sakura le hizo gracia.

-Lo deduje por la expresión de tu rostro cuando entraste- contesto Kabuto, rodeando el escritorio. -No sé por qué, pero dudé que te sintieras tan impresionada por mi persona- bromeo, haciendo ameno su recibimiento.

Sakura sonrió animosamente, mucho más tranquila por el cálido recibimiento, o así se sintio hasta que se dio cuenta que-un par de pasos tras el escritorio, de pie y con los brazos cruzados-Naruto también estaba presente, y él no parecía nada feliz de volver a verla, pero Sakura no entendía porque. La primera vez que había visto al Uzumaki, justo como a Sasuke, le había parecido alguien fiero y guerrillero, aún más indiferente por su actuar despreciable y desdeñoso, pero aun cuando siguiera actuando así, ahora al menos parecía un adolescente como cualquier otro. Vestía sencillamente, como si aquel día fuera su jornada libre, camisa color negro de cuello alto y cerrado, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos haciendo que los dibujos en sus brazos—muy similares a los que tenía Sasuke—fuera visibles, uno al interior del codo derecho y otro, el mismo que le había visto a Ino, en el costado del brazo izquierdo; pantalones gris oscuro ligeramente azulados y cortas botas de cuero color negro. Con su permanente superioridad—no tan marcada como la de Sasuke—parecía alguien agresivo, y en continuo conflicto, algo que hacía que Sakura se sintiera incomoda. En un intento por deshacerse de esta incomodidad es que regreso su vista a Kabuto que le estrecho afablemente la mano y a quien finalmente pudo tener cara a cara, observando con interés el cuervo que reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, como si fuera un lazarillo o viceversa.

-Este es Manda- presento Kabuto, tocando al ave que permaneció posada en su hombro, -Manda es un cuervo, y como tal, sabe muchas cosas. Yo, por mi parte, soy Kabuto Yakushi, profesor de historia, y como tal, no sé ni con mucho lo suficiente- saludo cortésmente, haciéndola reír por su juego de palabras.

-Sakura Haruno- sonrió ella.

-Encantado de conocerte- contesto él. -Me sentiría encantado de conocer a cualquiera capaz de matar a un rapiñador con sus propias manos- elogio sinceramente, haciéndola sentir abrumada.

Siendo honesta…recordaba bastante poco sobre esta " _proeza_ " de su parte, por no decir nada, y tenía razones de sobra por haber tenido-al parecer-veneno de demonio por el rasguño de ese, ¿rapiñador?, posteriormente los dos demás sucesos eran vanos porque Sasuke había aparecido en cuanto ella había matado a esa cosa. En lo sucesivo solo recordaba haberse desmayado teniendo a Sasuke a un lado para evitar su caída y llevarla al instituto, pero al parecer él no había reparado en elogios-durante el lapsus que ella había pasado inconsciente-como para que Kabuto pudiera elogiarla por ello. Una risa aguda y matizada de sarcasmo sonó a través de la habitación, haciendo que Sakura-hasta entonces concentrada en Kabuto y lo que ofrecía la vista de la biblioteca-apartara la vista para ver a Naruto que avanzo con lentitud hacia ellos, negando para sí mismo. Parecía divertido, pero no por algo de lo que mereciera la pena reírse en son, sino que la incomodo aún más de ser posible, pero se empeñó en no demostrarlo.

-No puedo creer que te tragues esa historia, Kabuto- mascullo el Uzumaki.

No fue hasta que Naruto se hubo situado un paso tras Kabuto, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, que Sakura-como a muchos hijos únicos-hubo tomado peso de lo que significaba el parecido entre hermanos mientras contemplaba fijamente las facciones del Uzumaki y analizando la semejanza que guardaba con Ino. Comparado con ella su piel era ligeramente un tanto más bronceada, aunque no difiriendo en exceso, su cabello también era de un rubio un tanto más oscuro, siendo que el de Ino era un matiz más oscuro que el platino, e incluso sus ojos eran diferentes; los de Ino eran dos cautivadores cristales aguamarina, mientras que los de Naruto eran dos brillantes zafiros que intentaban parecer opacos por su falta de interés y pomposidad, eso y el ineludible hecho de que contemplaban a Sakura con una irracional-ya que ella no sabía el porqué de esto-hostilidad pura y concentrada, como si esperara o vaticinara que eso la quemaría como el ácido. _Si las miradas mataran…_

-No estoy muy seguro de a qué te refieres, Naruto- admitió el peligris. -¿Sugieres que no mató a ese demonio después de todo?- supuso volteando a ver al Uzumaki que se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

-Obviamente- contesto Naruto, sin inmutarse por el ligero ceño fruncido de la pelirosa. -Mírala, es una simple mundana, Kabuto, apenas una niña pequeña- critico duramente, menospreciándola. -No hay modo de que pudiera acabar con un rapiñador- concluyo con un grado de superioridad más elevado que el de Sasuke y que mostraba desdeño.

-No soy una niña, tengo dieciséis- corto Sakura, sumamente ofendida por sus dudas, -o los tendré el domingo- murmuro más para sí que para cualquiera de los presentes.

-La misma edad que Ino, ¿calificarías a tu hermana como una " _niña_ "?- rebatió Kabuto.

A Naruto no le hizo la más mínima gracia ni el comentario ni la comparación, porque él e Ino pertenecían a una de las familia más respetadas y longevas del linaje de los Cazadores de Sombras y cuyo origen se remontaba a un ancestro aún desconocido pero que había marcado a fuego el apellido en los libros de historia y en el propio Códice, ya que este _primer Uzumaki_ había sido parte de los originales y primeros Cazadores de Sombras bendecidos por beber la sangre del ángel Hagoromo. Parte de la original gloria de la familia Uzumaki se remontaba a la época victoriana, en Londres, donde solían residir sus antepasados, siendo reconocidos a lo largo de la historia Nefilim por su pomposidad y por su desdén para con los subterráneos y mundanos. Pero como siempre ninguna familia era perfecta, y había requerido que sus ancestros Kawarama e Itama dedicaran sus vidas a mantener la gloria del apellido Uzumaki luego de que su padre, Ashina Uzumaki, se contagiara de viruela demoniaca por su trato con los subterráneos. Tantos siglos y décadas de esfuerzo no eran poca cosa para Naruto y no pensaba tolerar que su linaje fuera pisoteado por una niñata insignificante.

-Ino procede de una de las más antiguas e importantes familias de Cazadores de Sombras- replico el Uzumaki con sequedad. -Esta chica, por otra parte, procede de Nueva Jersey- menosprecio nuevamente y con igual grado de desdén.

-Soy de Brooklyn- protesto la pelirosa, iracunda por la indignación. -¿Mate a un demonio en mi propia casa y tú vas a actuar como un imbécil solo porque no soy una malcriada y repugnante niña rica como tú y tu hermana?- cuestiono en espera de una inmediata respuesta

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- reto Naruto, estupefacto

-Tiene razón, Naruto- admitió Sasuke, sonriendo ladinamente y observando de sola sayo a Sakura que sonrió agradecía por su intervención. -Son esos demonios que utilizan el metro diariamente con los que tienes que tener cuidado realmente- aconsejo, mordaz.

-No es gracioso, Sasuke- protesto Naruto, ofendido por la deslealtad de su Parabatai. -¿Dejaras que se quede ahí parada y me insulte?- inquirió, esperando escuchar la respuesta que deseaba oír.

-Si- respondió el moreno inmediatamente, encogiéndose de hombros y desestimando su aparente preocupación, -intenta verlo como un adiestramiento de tu capacidad de resistencia- bromeo, disfrutando satisfactoria y amenamente de la riña, totalmente despreocupado.

-Puede que seamos Parabatai, pero tu falta de seriedad está acabando con mi paciencia- gruño el rubio.

-Y tu testarudez acabando con la mía- equiparo Sasuke, bufando en voz alta ante la continua renuencia de su mejor amigo. -Además yo estuve ahí, la vi matar a esa cosa con un cuchillo serafín- protesto, no dudando en ir en defensa de Sakura. -¿Piensas que miento?- cuestiono, ofendido por causa de esto.

-No- aclaro Naruto, sosegándose en el acto, -pero los rapiñadores son estúpidos, quizá se picó a sí mismo en el cuello con su aguijón- espeto sin dar crédito a la supuesta osadía de la mundana.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que se suicidó?- afirmo Sasuke, conteniéndose para no burlarse de su amigo por la absurda suposición que estaba haciendo.

-No está bien que ella esté aquí, los mundanos no tienen permitido entrar en el Instituto, y existen buenos motivos para eso- protesto el rubio, desviándose del tema, no queriendo admitir que bien podía estar equivocándose. -Si alguien se entera de esto, podríamos ser denunciados a la Clave- recordó priorizando la ley en lugar de la seguridad de aquella mundana.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- interrumpió Kabuto que, al igual que Sakura, se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese minuto. -La Ley sí nos permite ofrecer refugio a mundanos en ciertas circunstancias, y siendo víctima de un ataque, la presencia de Sakura está justificada- priorizo para satisfacción de Sasuke, quien no pudo contenerse de retar a su Parabatai con la mirada.

Escuchaba la discusión y debate entre ellos en permanente silencio, intentando pensar en su madre y quien podía beneficiarse con secuestrarla, donde estaría o porque había sido secuestrada, solo para empezar. No es que pensara permanecer en el instituto, bien podía ir a la casa de Sai-como su madre le había sugerido la última vez, por teléfono-o de Dan que, quizá, estaría locamente preocupado por ella que había permanecido tres días lejos del radar de cualquiera. La Clave, las reglas, las malditas normas de conducta de los Cazadores de Sombras… _si todo eso me preocupara no mataría tantos demonios_ , se dijo Sasuke, bufando para sí mientras cruzaba los brazos por sobre su pecho, observando de sola sayo a Sakura que se sumía en sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que dividía su concentración para escuchar el debate. La había traído al instituto por una razón, y ella estaba exenta de las leyes de la Clave que desconocía su existencia siquiera, ya la había protegido una vez; no dudaría ni un solo segundo en volver a hacerlo, aun si eso implicaba tener que enfrentarse con quien consideraba su hermano; su Parabatai.

-Pero hemos de reconocer que es sumamente raro que un demonio poderoso, de la clase que podría mandar a una hueste de demonios inferiores, se interese en los asuntos de los mundanos- declaro Kabuto sin ignorar la opinión de Naruto. -Ningún mundano puede hacer que acuda un demonio, carecen de ese poder, pero ha habido algunos, desesperados y estúpidos, que han encontrado a una bruja o un brujo que lo haga por ellos- aludió pensativamente.

-Una bruja vive allí, pero es una farsante, lo comprobé- menciono Sasuke, casi prediciendo que Sakura pensaría en aludir a Madame Koharu. -No hay motivo para que ningún brujo estuviera interesado en ella, a menos que esté buscando bolas de cristal que no funcionan- ironizo, no pudiendo evitarlo.

-En ese caso volvemos a donde empezamos- Kabuto acaricio distraídamente las plumas de Manda. -Parece que ha llegado el momento de informar a la Clave- vaticino sin más.

-¡No!- se opuso Sasuke terminantemente. -No podemos…

-Sakura ya está despierta, no podemos olvidar que es la primera mundana que cruza las puertas del Instituto en más de cien años- recalco el peligris para frustración de Sasuke que asintió a regañadientes. -Conoces las normas sobre que los mundanos conozcan la existencia de los Cazadores de Sombras, Sasuke. La Clave debe ser informada- determino, siendo inmediatamente respaldado por Naruto.

-Podría enviarle un mensaje a mi padre…- ofreció el Uzumaki.

-No es una mundana- alego Sasuke en un casi inaudible susurro.

-Lo soy- replico Sakura, a su lado, en el mismo tono de voz.

-No, no lo eres- corto él terminantemente.

Escuchando los iniciales murmullos de parte de Sasuke, Kabuto le indico que expresara el porqué de esta aparente " _seguridad_ " de que Sakura no era una mundana como cualquier otra. Sakura se sobresaltó en cuanto Sasuke-sin pedirle permiso-le sujeto el brazo y subió la manga de la chaqueta, sin darle tiempo siquiera de protestar, haciéndola sorprenderse al ver que-sobre la piel de su brazo-dos de aquellos dibujos o tatuajes estaban impresos sobre su piel en un color entre marrón y rojizo por el tiempo transcurrido desde que esas runas; _glamour_ y _iratze_ (curación) habían sido activadas. Sasuke le sostuvo el brazo, inclinándolo lo suficiente como para que Kabuto y Naruto vieran las runas que él le había hecho y que los hicieron poco menos que perder la compostura al no haber sido informados de esto, aunque el más notorio fue Naruto que pareció atragantarse con su propia respiración, eso y que incluso Manda-sobre el hombro de Kabuto-pareció agitarse, batiendo sonoramente sus alas pero sin abandonar su lugar. Con temor reprimido, Sakura clavo su mirada en Kabuto, percibiendo el leve movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva, aunque aquel atisbo de nerviosismo le resulto curiosamente tranquilizador.

-¿Te volviste loco?- se exalto Kabuto, rompiendo abruptamente el silencio, estampando bruscamente la palma de su mano contra el escritorio, sobresaltando a Sakura quien se esforzó para no demostrarlo. -¡Sabes lo que dice la ley sobre colocar Runas a mundanos! ¡Tú…tú precisamente deberías saberlo!- riño, paseándose como león enjaulado ante la encolerizada mirada de Naruto que centro su furia en la Haruno.

-Pero funciono-protesto Sasuke soltando el brazo de Sakura, volteando a ver con orgullo y fascinación las runas que estaba dibujadas sobre aquella piel tan satinada como la seda y tan clara como el alabastro. -Tiene sangre de Cazadora de Sombras, como nosotros- alentó para justificar sus acciones.

-Esa no es la cuestión- el Yakushi apenas y podía controlar su enojo. -Podrías haberla convertido en una repudiada, o le habrías arrebatado la vida- recordó con la frialdad y dureza necesaria.

-Pero eso prueba no solo que yo tenía razón, sino que también abre una posibilidad- sugirió el moreno para desconcierto de todos los presentes. -Si secuestraron a su madre, quizá fue porque era una Cazadora de Sombras exiliada que tenía conexiones con el Submundo- aclaro, dando a entender su punto.

-No…- murmuro Sakura, negándose en cuanto lo hubo escuchado. -Mi madre no era una Cazadora de Sombras.

-¿Y tú padre?- insinuó Sasuke, sin desechar la posibilidad.

-Murió antes de que yo naciera- fue todo lo que ella pudo contestar, encogiéndose de hombros.

Escuchando las palabras de Sakura, Sasuke ineludiblemente sintió cierto grado de empatía; él entendía muy bien lo que se sentía perder a alguien o no haberlo conocido, justo como Sakura, él había crecido sin su madre, nunca había podido adular lo hermosa que habría sido con toda seguridad, ni tampoco había podido escuchar su voz ni una sola vez, solo había tenido a su padre en su vida, sin ningún hermano…solo para encontrarse completamente solo a los diez años, siendo como poco menos que un callejero cuando los Uzumaki había decidido adoptarlo. Había recuperado parte de lo perdido gracias a Naruto, Ino y Menma que eran los hermanos que nunca había tenido. Identificando sin el menor problema la mirada de Sasuke y comprendiendo lo que estaba pensando, Naruto no dudo ni un instante en intervenir.

-Es posible- acepto el rubio, vacilante, -si su padre fuera un Cazador de Sombras, y su madre una mundana…- pronuncio para sí mismo, analizando las circunstancias pese a lo que eso significaba. -Va en contra de la ley casarse con una mundana, eso también justificaría porque ha estado oculta todo este tiempo, y porque no sabía lo que era- supuso clavando su mirada en Sakura que se sintió incomoda.

-Mi madre tiene un amigo, su nombre es Dan, quizá él pueda saber algo- menciono Sakura, considerando esa posibilidad. -¿Puedo llamarlo, por favor?- pidió, volteando a ver a Sasuke.

En verdad, y de todo corazón deseaba poder hablar con Dan, él era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre y necesitaba de él, necesitaba anclarse a la realidad con su ayuda y asesoría, además él con toda seguridad debía estar desesperado buscándola a ella y a su madre, era indispensable que hablaran. Sasuke dudo en si eso era prudente o no, levantando por primera vez la mirada para consultarle indirectamente a Kabuto si es que eso era lo correcto. Sakura busco la mirada de Kabuto que asintió como respuesta pese a la atónita mirada de Naruto que ciertamente ya no sabía que pensar, al parecer se estaban quebrantando muchas reglas, reglas que para empezar no conocía ni entendía. Una deslumbrante sonrisa adorno los labios de la pelirosa que busco su teléfono al interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta, llamando tan pronto como pudo a dan, escuchando el timbre resonar una vez, dos veces, tres veces…

- _¿Diga?_ \- contesto la siempre amable voz de Dan desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Dan, soy Sakura- la pelirosa plasmo una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios, reconfortada por solo escuchar su voz.

- _Sakura, ¿estás bien?_ \- la voz de Dan estaba matizada de alivio pero preocupación al mismo tiempo, y una emoción que Sakura no fue capaz de entender al no tenerlo en frente.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente, lamento no haber llamado antes- se disculpó, bajando la mirada al sentir a su madre como el foco central de su atención, lo que la entristecía irremediablemente. -Dan, mi madre…

- _Lo sé, la policía estuvo aquí_ \- interrumpió el peliazul con su siempre cálida voz. -Dijeron que solo había desaparecido- irremediablemente y sin desearlo, Sakura recordó a la mujer policía con manos esqueléticas, entristeciéndose de solo pensar en ello.- _¿Dónde estás?_ \- consulto.

-Estoy en la ciudad, con unos amigos, no sé en donde a decir verdad- contestó ella con una sutil sonrisa. -Quisiera ir a tu casa para que habláramos…

- _No_ \- replicó él, tajante.

Este exabrupto inmediato la sobresalto ligeramente, Dan jamás había actuado así, siempre había sido alguien muy cercano a su madre y resultaba absolutamente extraño para Sakura que, esta vez al menos, se desentendiera por completo de ella, de ambas, dejándolas poco menos que a su suerte. Un par de pasos de pie tras ella, Sasuke analizo con muy bien camuflado interés y preocupación la reacción de Sakura, percibiendo un casi invisible temblor que se adueñó de su persona, a la vez que tragaba saliva nerviosamente, parecía preocupada por algo. Sakura carraspeo ligeramente, aclarándose la garganta para ser capaz de hablar.

-¿Qué?- no comprendió Sakura, con un hilo de voz

- _Es demasiado peligroso, no puedes venir_ \- se opuso Dan, sin dar lugar a las explicaciones. Quería protestar, decir algo, pero Sakura sintio un nudo en la garganta y que le impidió hablar, únicamente pudiendo levantar la mirada hacia Sasuke que se preocupó todavía más al verla con la mirada quebrada. - _Lo que sea en lo que Tsunade esté involucrada no es mi problema_ \- desestimo con una dureza que resulto hiriente para ella, - _estás mucho mejor donde estás_ \- concluyo sin saber siquiera si esto era cierto o no.

-Dan, no puedes hablar en serio…- titubeo Sakura, jadeando al darse cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

- _Hablo muy en serio, no soy tu padre Sakura_ \- espeto él, fríamente. - _No vuelvas a llamarme, tengo mis propios problemas, sólo me falta tener que preocuparme por los tuyos_ \- añadió, y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Sakura se quedó poco menos que de piedra, soltando el aliento que había contenido sin darse cuenta, escuchando el resonar del auricular en tanto la llamada termino, lejos de intentar llamar nuevamente a Dan, no hizo nada más que regresar su teléfono al interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta, guiada por su instinto e inconscientemente, se acercó a la silla que estaba ante el escritorio de Kabuto, sentándose con un ligero gesto tambaleante que preocupo a Sasuke, más no lo demostró, incluso Naruto pese a su permanente indiferencia-con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-no pudo evitar sentir lastima o empatía con lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo. No siendo indiferente a la repuesta que, quizá, había recibió la joven para encontrarse en tal estado, Kabuto indiscutiblemente supo que había llegado el momento de intervenir como no lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-Muchachos, me gustaría tener una charla con Sakura- inicio Kabuto, -a solas- añadió con firmeza, sabiendo que Sasuke tendría toda la intención de permanecer ahí.

Con Sasuke y Naruto presentes no podría hacerle ver y entender a Sakura el mundo del que formaba parte, por sus venas circulaba la sangre del ángel, ella era una Nefilim y ante esto debía de comenzar a tomar conciencia de su entorno. Encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, Naruto no dudo en acatar la petición u orden de Kabuto, sujetando en el proceso el brazo de su Parabatai a quien comenzó a guiar lentamente hacia la puerta, ciertamente le hacía gracia que su mejor amigo no recibiera toda la atención, esta vez. Ciertamente su arrogancia solía hacer que ignorara al resto de las personas de su entorno, en ocasiones incluso a su propio Parabatai, aunque Naruto sabía de sobra el lugar especial que tenía en su vida, pero con Sakura todo era diferente, había sido así desde el primer momento, era indiscutiblemente fuerte pese a lo joven que era, pero no quería dejarla sola, una parte de su mente le decía que ella era su responsabilidad, pero su corazón-por otro lado, y por primera vez-discrepaba por completo, insistiendo en que se trataba de algo más.

-No es justo, yo fui quien la trajo- protesto Sasuke, soltándose del agarre de Naruto, volteando a ver a Sakura que pese a su fortaleza parecía al borde de las lágrimas. -Quieres que me quede, ¿verdad?- pidió, observando fijamente a Sakura.

-No todo el mundo te quiere todo el tiempo, Sasuke- reprocho Naruto, regocijándose ante el silencio.

-No seas ridículo- corto el moreno, ligeramente decepcionado al no recibir una respuesta de ella, pero decidido a no darse por vencido. -Estaremos en la sala de armas- menciono para ella, esperando que luego fuera a buscarlo.

Aun cuando no hubo recibido respuesta alguna, Sasuke sabía que ella lo necesitaba, al fin y al cabo podía confiar en él como no podía hacer con nadie más, y ahí estaría él y su sarcasmo para ayudarla cuando lo pidiera. Kabuto aguardo de pie frente al escritorio, suspirando para sí mismo en cuanto escucho las puertas cerrarse tras la partida de Sasuke y Naruto. Sakura parpadeo repetidas veces en un intento por aminorar el ardor en sus ojos producto de las lágrimas que evitaba derramar, se sentía decepcionada del mundo, como si todos le hubieran fallado…no, había una persona que se excusaba de esta categorización; _Sasuke_ , hasta la fecha dudaba que pudiera decepcionarla, él era quien era y no necesitaba saber más.

-La mayoría de las personas no lloran cuando están disgustadas o asustadas, sino más bien cuando se sienten frustradas- Kabuto sonrió ligeramente ante sus propias palabras. -Tu frustración es comprensible, has pasado por algo muy duro- tranquilizo, dándole permiso para llorar si es lo que quería.

-Lo dijo usted, no yo- sonrió Sakura, como siempre esforzándose por ocultar sus sentimientos y no parecer débil, menos en aquellas inhóspitas circunstancias. -Solo quiero encontrar a mi madre, eso y encontrar y matar a quién se la llevó- pronuncio con una ira y desatino muy inusuales en ella.

Era como si todo el mundo hubiera dado un vuelco inentendible, haciendo que todo cuanto había creído o considerado seguro en el pasado ahora no fuera más que una fantasía, algo que en realidad jamás había existido. Material o emocionalmente hablando no tenía nada a lo que asirse, estaba sola, completamente abandonaba, pero de todas formas sabía que si se rendía en ese momento nadie la ayudaría y de un modo y otro era su deber encontrar y rescatar a su madre. Al ver a esa niña tan resistente a la posibilidad de ser o actuar vulnerable, Kabuto inevitable recordó a una de sus antiguas amigas, alguien quien no había vuelo a ver y con quien la joven peligrosa tenía un increíble parecido. Por estos pensamientos y deseando tranquilizarla-de cierto modo-el Yakushi busco en el interior de uno de los bolsillos de su traje, tendiéndole un pañuelo a la pelirosa que se sorprendió por su ofrenda, más la acepto con inmensa gratitud. Era extraño, pero incluso unos meros desconocidos estaban más al pendiente de ella que las personas a quienes había considerado su familia en el pasado.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que viste un demonio?- indago el Yakushi, notoriamente curioso.

-La primera vez que vi a Sasuke, en el club Pandemónium- rememoro, secándose las tenaces lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

-¿Y tu madre nunca te mencionó…nada sobre otro mundo, quizá, que la mayoría de la gente no puede ver?- el peligris parpadeo con confusión, viendo negar a Sakura. La situación era curiosa y por mucho.

-Incluso odiaba los mitos, cuentos de hadas y fabulas- menciono la Haruno señalando todo cuanto fuera de utilidad, doblando con sumo cuidado el pañuelo y dejándolo sobre el escritorio. -¿No puede haber sido una equivocación?- se atrevió a suponer por más absurdo y tonto que sonase, o así lo hacía en su mente.

-De haber sido así, no habrías visto al demonio que te atacó, y aunque lo hubieses visto; tu mente lo habría procesado como algo totalmente distinto- explico Kabuto para mayor tranquilidad y expectación suya, ya no viendo que pensar y en que creer.

-Ese demonio hablo…- murmuro más para sí misma, rebobinando lo sucedido en su mente.

-Los rapiñadores están generalmente bajo el control de un demonio más fuerte, no son muy inteligentes ni competentes por sí mismos- se expresó el peligris con un deje de broma que consiguió aligerar el ambiente. -¿Menciono el nombre de su amo?- inquirió, sin presionarla demasiado ya que no había un porque.

-Dijo algo sobre un tal " _Madara_ ", pero…- Sakura intento recordar bien las cosas, pero no lo conseguía, su periodo de inconciencia se había llevado recuerdos centrales de lo sucedido.

-¿Madara?- repitió Kabuto, fatalmente pálido de solo escuchar aquel nombre. -Es un nombre que todos conocemos- menciono, negando para sí mismo, intentando pensar que fuera un error o broma, pero nunca se podía estar seguro.

La voz del Yakushi era firme, pero Sakura percibió un temblor casi imperceptible que consiguió apropiarse muy brevemente de él, a tal punto en que incluso Manda, sobre su hombro, se removió con incomodidad, agitando las plumas, inquieto, antes de volver a su lugar original. Lo reiteraba, por muy cómoda que se sintiera en aquellas extrañas circunstancias, ese mundo y el paradigma que contenían era absolutamente desconocido para ella, más deseaba entenderlo; si era verdad que tenía sangre de Cazadora de Sombra, -por más tardío que fuera este descubrimiento-entonces creía poder adecuarse a ese mundo que sentía naturalmente como una parte de ella, pero aun con esta rebelde idea en su mente, se mantuvo tranquila y callada, aguardando a que las respuestas le fueran rebeladas.

-Madara era…un Cazador de Sombras- inicio él lentamente, intentando ser claro y dejar su propia sorpresa atrás. -Lleva muerto quince años- pronuncio categorizando la diferencia entre rumores y la aparente realidad que se conocía.

-Quizá se trate de alguien más, alguien que esté usando su nombre para enviar un mensaje- conjeturo Sakura, ni siquiera sabiendo cómo es que estaba tomando la decisión de implicarse sin reparar en nada, sintiéndose parte de ese mundo.

-Y casualmente coincide con los acuerdos, la paz que se ratificara con los subterráneos- murmuro el peligris, bajando la vista, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que estaba tratando temas que seguramente serían totalmente desconocidos para ella. -Perdón, esto debe de resultarte confuso- se disculpó, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de ella.

Claro que desconocía muchas cosas, y escuchar información específica y aleatoria era totalmente desconcertante, pero…era paciente y quería conocer los secretos y cualidades que albergaba este mundo y estaría presta a oír todo cuanto fuera preciso, de principio a fin. Los _Acuerdos_ formaban parte de la aparente " _paz_ " que equilibraba el mundo de las sombras; eran-específica y literalmente-negociaciones de paz firmadas entre los subterráneos y _la Clave_ , decidiendo leyes o limitaciones tanto para los Nefilim como los Subterráneos, dividiendo estos últimos en sus respectivas categorías; Vampiros, Hombres Lobo, Seelies y Brujos. Sin falta a la fecha comprometida se firmaban, reescribían, modificaban o ratificaban cada quince años por los representantes de los Nefilim y las categorías de Subterráneos en el Salón de los Acuerdos en Konoha…y este evento sucedería dentro de poco tiempo.

-Creo que lo mejor sería partir desde cero- propuso Kabuto, no encontrando ningún tipo de objeción, sino más bien indiscutible atención, cosa que lo hizo sentir alagado.

La verdad es que la atención dispensada por la Haruno era más que agradable para Kabuto, ciertamente era el tutor del instituto, así como de los hijos de la familia Uzumaki-incluyendo a Sasuke-pero nunca había tenido a su cargo a una persona tan habida de conocimiento y que careciera de la formación habitual en los Nefilim, era como tener frente a su persona un libro vacío y en blanco que clamaba por r colmado de ideas y ser escrito en sus páginas, y Kabuto gustosamente la ayudaría a dilucidar sus orígenes. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaban las clases de historia, además-en ese momento-era mejor que supiera tanto como le fuera posible para comprender a lo que estaba enfrentándose y que, aparentemente con total certeza, formaba parte de su vida. En lugar de negar quien era, debía de aceptar las cosas, fuera como fueran, ya no tenía nada más salvo su madre y los Cazadores de Sombras, debía entenderlo y el primer paso para hacer era…asumirlo.

-En la Biblia; los Nefilim eran los vástagos de humanos y ángeles, y la leyenda del origen de los Cazadores de Sombras dice que fueron creados hace más de mil años cuando los humanos estaban siendo aplastados por invasiones de demonios de otros mundos- relato, agradecido por la cautivadora atención de Sakura que estaba presta a oírlo de principio a fin. -Un brujo convocó a su presencia al ángel Hagoromo, que mezcló parte de su propia sangre con la sangre de hombres en una copa, y se la dio a esos hombres para que la bebieran, los que bebieron la sangre del Ángel se convirtieron en Cazadores de Sombras, como lo hicieron sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos- pronuncio, entregándole el libro que yacía sobre su escritorio y que permanecía abierto en la homónima escena que Sakura contemplo maravillada: el ángel en el cielo y su pies los originales Cazadores de Sombras que despedían un aura casi angelical. -A partir de entonces, la copa fue conocida como la Copa Mortal; aunque la leyenda puede no ser un hecho real, lo que es cierto es que a lo largo de los años, cuando se reducían las filas de los Cazadores de Sombras, siempre era posible crear más usando la Copa- menciono, haciendo que Sakura sonriera para sí misma, trazando con sus dedos el contorno de las líneas y trazos que conformaban el detallado dibujo.

Había visto retratos o dibujos de carácter angelical, de todo tipo, a lo largo de su vida, de hecho-y si no calculaba mal-había visto a su madre pintar y trazar dibujos así en su recuerdos de niñez, solo que esta vez cobraban un sentido diferente, los dibujos de su madre eran ángeles etéreo y surrealista pero si bien el que aparecía en el libro tenia iguales características, pero también lucia como una especie de guerrero y eso le daba un giro totalmente diferente a las cosas. Aun atrapada por la visión que significaba ese libro que capturaba su atención, -visual-Sakura no se permitió el distraerse escuchando con total atención y veneración la explicación que Kabuto le estaba otorgando.

-Tristemente la copa ya no existe, Madara la destruyo justo antes de morir, quemándose a sí mismo y a toda su familia en una hoguera que encendió; su esposa y su hijo…todos perecieron- menciono empática y tristemente para sorpresa de Sakura que trago saliva ante lo tétrico que se volvía el relato. -Madara violó la Ley más importante de todas: se alzó en armas contra sus camaradas Cazadores de Sombras y los mató, él y su grupo, el Círculo, mataron a docenas de sus hermanos junto con cientos de subterráneos durante los últimos Acuerdos- menciono a la par que Sakura cambiaba la página del libro, intentando no abrumarse por esa información. -A duras penas se consiguió derrotarlos- rememoro con tristeza, acariciando las alas de Manda.

-¿Por qué querría él emprender una guerra contra otros Cazadores de Sombras?- dudo, aun sin levantar la mirada, cambiando las páginas del libro y observando los dibujos que representaban a las originales e ilustres familias de Cazadores de Sombras; _Yuki_ , _Hatake_ , _Haruno_ , para su sorpresa y negación, _Uchiha_ , _Uzumaki_ , _Senju_ y _Yakushi_.

-No aprobaba los Acuerdos, despreciaba a los subterráneos y consideraba que había que masacrarlos, en masa, para mantener este mundo puro para los seres humanos- escuchando estas palabras por obra de Kabuto, basto para que Sakura recordase las clases de historia, aquellas que hablaban del holocausto. -Aunque los subterráneos no son demonios ni invasores, consideraba que eran de naturaleza demoníaca, y que eso era suficiente, la Clave no estaba de acuerdo; consideraba que la colaboración de los subterráneos era necesaria si alguna vez queríamos expulsar a la raza de los demonios para siempre- justifico, calmadamente ahora que veía a Sakura más tranquila, atenta a las páginas de aquel libro así como a su relato. -¿Y quién podría discutir, en realidad, que los seres mágicos no pertenecen a este mundo, cuando han estado aquí desde hace más tiempo que nosotros?- cuestiono a la propia existencia mediante aquella pregunta que llevaba siglos en la mente de los Nefilim y los propios Subterráneos.

-Pero, ¿Llegaron a firmarse los Acuerdos?- supuso la Haruno o eso se permitió pensar al oír que se estaban ejecutando dichas negociaciones.

-Sí, se firmaron, cuando los subterráneos vieron que la Clave se volvía en contra de Madara y su Círculo para defenderlos, comprendieron que los Cazadores de Sombras no eran sus enemigos, irónicamente el propio Madara hizo posibles los acuerdos- declaro Kabuto, ligeramente divertido y que cambio la hoja por ella, señalando la imagen que detallaba la fecha del primero de todos los acuerdos declarados entre Nefilim y Subterráneos. -Madara era un activista, un visionario, un hombre de gran encanto personal y convicción, y un asesino- pronuncio con un tono indiferente en que no se detectaba ni halago, odio o favoritismo.

-Pero, ¿Quién puede estar evocando su nombre?, ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi madre con eso?- se preguntó Sakura.

-No lo sé- reconoció el peligris, levantándose de su silla con magnanimidad. -Pero haré lo que pueda para averiguarlo, enviaré mensajes a la Clave y también a los Akatsuki- se expresó a modo de prueba de que iba a esforzarse por ayudarla a desvelar sus dudas. -Tal vez deseen hablar contigo- añadió para la Haruno que se sintió extrañamente nerviosa por la alusión.

Escuchando las palabras de Kabuto, a Sakura le entro la duda sobre quiénes eran los _Akatsuki_ , pero decidió reservarse aquella duda para sí misma por el momento, ya creía haber hecho demasiadas preguntas, molestando-quizá-al tutor ya amigo de la familia Uzumaki. Por el momento se sentiría mucho mejor pidiéndole a Sasuke-pese a su insistente, irritante y de igual modo divertido sarcasmo-si es que podía ilustrarla sobre las dudas que aun albergaba sobre el mundo de las sombras. Las respuesta de Kabuto no la confundían en lo absoluto, pero tan turbada como se sentía, creía que estar con quien la había salvado y traído al instituto es con quien se sentiría confiada y segura, no estaba forjándose prejuicios innecesarios o triviales si la cuestión era esa, pero era algo de instinto y primera impresión y Sasuke-pese, quizá, a su propio pesar-le había dado seguridad y confianza con una sola mirada, ya fuera que esta hubiese sido su intención o no.

-¿Existiría alguna posibilidad de que pudiera ir a casa?- pregunto Sakura respetuosamente, detectado la inmediata vacilación en la mirada del Yakushi. -Hay cosas que necesito, ropa, objetos y quizá pruebas, algo que pueda darnos respuesta…a todos- añadió sinceramente esto último porque los Cazadores de Sombras podían resolver sus dudas, y ella misma las de ellos.

-Si Sasuke acepta, desde luego que pueden ir- permitió Kabuto, ignorando su propia vacilación, rebuscando entre los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio, volteando a verla de sola sayo. -Matatabi te llevara.

Una corta pero amable sonrisa fue lo que Sakura respondió bajando ligeramente la cabeza a modo de despedida, volteando hacia la puerta donde avanzo sin prisa alguna, brevemente sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Como si fuese una señal, en tanto ella hubo abierto la puerta es que el mismo gato de aspecto rechoncho se encontraba aguardando por ella del otro lado, observándola con curiosidad y desagrado entremezclados. Por un instante pensó en que quizá ese gato no quisiera a nadie, pero pronto lo descarto como parte de su imaginación. Con un maullido imperioso, el felino la condujo al pasillo como una especie de escolta, pero Sakura se tardó un par de segundos, volteando por encima del hombro, viendo a Kabuto garabatear sobre una hoja de papel, seguramente se trataba del misterioso mensaje a enviar a la Clave. Negando para sí misma, Sakura aparto la mirada, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la biblioteca y emprendiendo su camino, siguiendo a la felina llamada Matatabi.

Tenía que hablar con Sasuke.

* * *

 **PD:** Hola mis queridos lectores, ya que estos creando los guiones y diálogos de las actualizaciones de mis fics " **La Bella & La Bestia**", " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto**" y " **Titanic Naruto-Style** ", decidí actualizar con otro capitulo de otro fic, que ya estuviera listo espero que no les moleste mi demora y que sepan disculparme :3 la semana del 11 o 16 de julio comenzaran mis vacaciones de invierno y ya saben lo que eso significa, iniciare historias nuevas y actualizare mucho, además me comprare unos libros nuevos para tener ideas para nuevos fics futuros, por lo que los aliento a comentar cualquier historia que tengan en mente :3 Si pueden, les reitero que se pasen por mi historia " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y comenten si quieren que continué la secuela titulada " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan & La Sultana**" que pretendo iniciar durante mis vacaciones, y que estará levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** " :3 durante la próxima semana actualizare el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto**", " **Titanic Naruto Style** " o " **La Bella & La Bestia**":3

Como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, contestando que; si, parte de los personajes y la trama esta inspirada en l universo de " **Road to Ninja** " pero solo parcialmente:3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion- **de la primera película** -ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las películas del universo de **"el Conjuro"** ( **"El Conjuro-Naruto Style 2: Enfield"** **que iniciare dentro de poco** , **"Sasori: La Marioneta"** y **"Sasori: La Creación"** ) prometiendo iniciar estas historias a lo largo de este año. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	5. Chapter 4

**-** Este fic es una adaptación de la saga de libros **"The Mortal Instrumets"** escrita por **Cassandra Clare,** junto a la serie de Netflix **"Shadowhunters: the Mortal Instruments"** recientemente cancelada y cuya temporada 3/B final, se estrenara en febrero; esta protagonizada por **Katherine McNamara** ( **Clary Fray** ), **Dominic Sherwood** ( **Jace Wayland** ), **Alberto Rosende** ( **Simon Lewis** ), **Mattew Daddario** ( **Alec Lightwood** ), **Emeraude Toubia** ( **Isabelle Lightwood** ), **Harry Shum Jr** ( **Magnus Bane** ), e **Isaiah** **Mustafa** ( **Luke** **Garroway** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero la redacción, cronología y utilización de los personajes es de mi entera responsabilidad. El tema correspondiente a este fic es " **Ember** " de **Katherine McNamara**.

* * *

Capítulo 4

-Siempre desafío las reglas- aludió Sasuke con absoluta naturalidad, -Kabuto no dirá nada- la verdad es que en cualquier caso le daba igual si recibía algún tipo de reprimenda.

-No, esta vez yo estoy a cargo y seguiremos las órdenes- se opuso Naruto tajantemente.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- regaño el azabache, confundido con su actitud.

Los Parabatai y mejores amigos se encontraban charlando a solas en la enorme sala de entrenamiento, un lugar del tamaño de un gimnasio común pero increíblemente bien abastecida con armas de aspecto arcaico; flechas, cuchillos de material reluciente, dagas de múltiples tamaños y filos, y espadas apiñadas en repisas, estantes y vitrinas que conservaban algunas como reliquias de tiempos pasados, además lanzas, arcos, ballestas, estiletes, látigos, mazos y armas de nombres impronunciables colgaban de los muros. Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro al pie de las escaleras, Naruto tranquilo y sentado en una posición casi perfecta apenas e inclinado, reposando los codos sobre sus rodillas, mientras que Sasuke por otro lado se mostraba más descuidado, jugando con el filo de su cuchillo Serafín, siguiendo el contorno del filo con sus dedos. Intentaba no pensar en Sakura quien se encontraba hablando con Kabuto, pero la siempre alabada actitud directa de Naruto se lo impedía…era extraño, Naruto y él normalmente no discutían por nada, pero desde que Sakura había llegado al instituto, el Uzumaki se mostraba tenso, huraño y malhumorado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía dudar de las personas tan solo porque no pertenecían a su mundo, porque eran mundanos, pero estaba equivocado; Sakura no era ninguna mundana, no era solo una humana, tal vez una parte de ella fuera mundana, pero si algo era seguro es que la sangre de los Nefilim corría por sus venas al igual que en ellos.

-Yo…- titubeo Naruto, bajando la mirada por un momento antes de explicarse, -tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo- fue todo cuanto pudo decir, sin disculparse o justificarse.

-¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Pusiste una de mis chaquetas de cuero en la lavadora?- bromeo Sasuke inevitablemente, sabiendo que su mejor amigo no podía hacerle ningún mal a nadie, a menos que fuera un demonio.

-No es una broma- protesto el Uzumaki, increíblemente serio. -He estado tan insoportable porque has corrido riesgos, has desafiado las reglas y a Kabuto, todo…- se notaba molesto y la razón era obvia, pero Sasuke no podía ver que originaba ese comportamiento en él, -por una mundana- mascullo con disgusto.

-No es una mundana, es una Cazadora de Sombras, como nosotros- repuso el azabache, eligiendo ser quien protegiera a Sakura que estaba tan sola en ese mundo como él en su día. -Déjame entender, ¿Todo esto es porque te preocupo?, ¿Por qué me quieres?- cuestiono manteniéndose sereno y serio, algo que no siempre ocurría. El Uzumaki bajo vergonzosamente la mirada prueba de que había dado en el clavo con su pregunta, -¿Y qué? Yo también te quiero, Naruto- aquella respuesta abandono con tal sinceridad la boca del Uchiha que el Uzumaki alzo la mirada incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír. -Vamos, hombre, somos Parabatai, somos hermanos, hemos pasado casi toda nuestra vida juntos, ¿Cómo no íbamos a querernos?- obvio sin reparar en la ligera decepción de su amigo al oír la aclaración. -Por eso te has comportado como un idiota, ¿en serio?- más bien afirmo con mofa y cinismo.

Cuando había sido adoptado por la familia Uzumaki, había contado con diez años, inicialmente había creído que todo resultaría mal, que siempre sería un huérfano que no encajaría en ninguna parte, pero se había equivocado muchísimo por pensar así; en menos de un año ya había considerado a Naruto como su hermano y a Ino como su hermana, siempre trabajaban juntos los tres, eran un equipo inseparable, y a los trece años él y Naruto habían hecho el juramento como Parabatai, por lo que eran todavía más cercanos que si fueran hermanos. Claro que comprendía la preocupación de su mejor amigo por su seguridad ante los continuos riesgos que elegía correr diariamente, más no era necesaria, él era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Para Naruto por su parte era difícil lidiar con sentimientos que no conocía y que según el mundo al que pertenecía no eran correctos; Sasuke era su hermano, era algo que llevaba teniendo claro por poco más de media década, pero tenía sentimientos por él que no eran acordes a los que tenía un mejor amigo por quien había crecido junto él, que era su modelo a seguir…ya lo había hablado con Ino, con ella y nadie más, sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal, pero no es como si los sentimientos pudieran controlarse. Por eso detestaba la presencia de esa chica pelirosa que extrañamente había acaparado la atención de su Parabatai sin razón; las chicas perseguían a Sasuke, pero él jamás perseguía a alguna chica, pero ahora sí y esa chica era Sakura.

-Si, tienes razón- Naruto rió nerviosamente intentando dejar atrás la conversación, -solo estaba siendo paranoico, pensé que…- extrañamente no supo cómo terminar aquella oración.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Sasuke, aun algo confundido con su reciente actitud, pero Naruto no contesto, quiso hacerlo, pero ninguna palabra abandono su boca. -Mira, si quieres seguir las órdenes está bien, no tengo problema con eso- advirtió, sabiendo mejor que nadie lo obstinado que era su Parabatai por seguir el reglamento y no desobedecer a la Clave. -Solo te pediré un favor, se tolerante con Sakura, hermano, ella es mi responsabilidad- solicito sinceramente y ante lo que Naruto desde luego no pudo protestar. -Sé que no me defraudaras- contesto al aire, golpeando amigablemente a su amigo en el hombro.

No, era más que eso, Sakura no era solo su responsabilidad, era muchísimo más que eso, no sabía como explicarlo pro solo sabía que debía y quería protegerla sin importar lo que pasara…por el ángel, estaba embelesándose por ella y solo ahora se daba cuenta. Dicho esto, el azabache se levantó de las escaleras para regresar el cuchillo Serafín a uno de los estantes, seguido por Naruto que camuflo lo mejor posible su disgusto por ver que su Parabatai se comprometía cada vez más emocionalmente con aquella chica que acababa de conocer…Naruto temía afirmar que su mejor amigo estaba enamorándose sin darse cuenta. Luego de haber concluido su conversación con Kabuto, que afortunadamente le había dejado más respuestas que incógnitas, había logrado localizar lo mejor posible la sala de armas con ayuda de ese gordo gatito llamado Matatabi que si bien era adorable…tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. Al abrir la puerta, la Haruno tuvo que contenerse para que su mandíbula no tocase el suelo ante lo impresionante que era aquel lugar; el brillo del material semejante a la caoba de un reluciente color miel y todas las armas que ocupaban los estantes y gran parte de la habitación…era impresionante. Saliendo de su estupor se aproximó hasta una de las largas mesas abastecidas con armas de todo tipo y donde Naruto y Sasuke examinaban unos bellísimos cuchillos de material reluciente, semejante a un diamante finamente pulido.

-¿Y Kabuto?- pregunto el azabache, alzando la vista del cuchillo Serafín apenas y habiéndola oído entrar.

-Escribiéndole a los Akatsuki- contesto la Haruno, aun sin saber quiénes eran, pero viendo temblar de disgusto a Naruto por su mención. La pelirosa se acercó a la mesa lentamente, consciente de la mirada del Uzumaki. -¿Qué están haciendo?-se interesó genuinamente.

-Jugando con estas cosas- contesto Sasuke, en señalándole uno de los cuchillos serafín sobre la mesa y cuya hoja impecablemente reluciente, como un diamante, la atrajo de inmediato. -Son cuchillos Serafín- aludió, tendiéndoselo a ella que lo recibió ligeramente vacilante, analizando con infinita atención aquella arma.

-¿Cómo los hicieron?, ¿Con magia?- pregunto Sakura, inevitablemente inocente y maravillada por aquel cuchillo cuya hoja acarició con la punta de uno de sus dedos, sin reparar en Naruto que se mostró horrorizado ante sus palabras.

-Lo gracioso respecto a los mundanos es lo obsesionados que están con la magia para ser un grupo de gente que ni siquiera sabe lo que significa la palabra- se burló el moreno, negando para sí. Sakura pensó en protestar diciendo " _yo sé lo que significa la magia_ ", pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo a hacerlo. -No, no lo sabes, simplemente crees que lo sabes- corto, observándola con ligera severidad. -La magia es una fuerza oscura y elemental, no tan sólo un montón de varitas centelleantes, bolas de cristal y peces de colores que hablan- aclaro, enumerando las cosas que los mundanos usualmente catalogaban como magia.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera un montón de peces de colores parlantes…- batallo Sakura, aunque siendo honesta compartía su crítica sobre la forma de pensar de la gente.

-Si alguien llama a una anguila eléctrica " _patito de goma_ ", eso no convierte a la anguila en patito, ¿no es cierto?- señalo Sasuke a modo de analogía, interrumpiéndola. -Por tanto, que Dios se apiade del pobre desgraciado que decide que quiere darse un baño con el " _patito_ "- concluyo, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-Estás diciendo tonterías- negó Sakura.

-No es verdad- replicó Sasuke, con gran dignidad.

-Si, lo es- secundo Naruto inesperadamente, pero solo porque Sakura tenía razón, no porque pensara en respaldar a la Haruno, -nosotros no hacemos magia, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber al respecto- espeto a la pelirosa que solo asintió, sin soñar siquiera en empeorar su hostilidad.

No quería estar de acuerdo con esa chica que le resultaba insoportable por ser una mundana en crianza, pero una Nefilim por sangre. Sabían muy poco de esa chica, solo que tenia sangre de Cazadores de Sombras por alguno de sus dos padres—aunque aún no sabían si el Nefilim era el padre o la madre de la Haruno—y que por ende pertenecía al mismo mundo que todos ellos, pero contrario a Sasuke e Ino quienes de inmediato querían ayudarla a encontrar su lugar en ese mundo sin saber prácticamente nada de quien era realmente, cosa que él por supuesto no hacia porque desconfiaba de ella y de la extraña cercanía que había surgido entre ella y Sasuke. Sakura no sabía que pensar; no es como si pretendiera aborrecer a Naruto tan solo por su actitud con ella, no, ella seguramente reaccionaria de igual manera si un desconocido llegase de la noche a la mañana a su vida, trayendo problemas a resolver y que representaban un peligro obvio, pero si sentía era que Naruto se sentía incómodo consigo mismo fuera de lugar, como intentando encontrar su lugar en el mundo…creía tener una explicación para aquello, por su experiencia, pero por ahora elegía reservarla para sí, ya averiguaría si estaba en lo correcto o no. Emitiendo un vago suspiro, la Haruno regreso su atención a Sasuke cuya ayuda necesitaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa, Ino podía haberla ayudado a sentirse cómoda en ese mundo, pero con Sasuke ya no se sentía sola y necesitaba de esa sensación.

-Kabuto dijo que puedo ir a casa- pronuncio Sakura finalmente, -quizá mi madre tuviera algo que dé una respuesta al…ataque, si tú me acompañas- sugirió, apartando sutilmente su mirada de la de Sasuke, sin pensar en presionarlo u obligarlo a algo luego de haberla salvado.

-Sasuke…- advirtió Naruto, completamente en desacuerdo de arriesgar a su Parabatai de esa forma, pero Sasuke como siempre pensaba diferente.

-Meternos en la madriguera del conejo…- analizo el moreno pensativa y maliciosamente con el fin de comprobar quien de los padres de Sakura era o había sido un Cazador de Sombras. -Buena idea, vamos ahora mismo- aprobó, acercándose a los anaqueles y tomando dos cuchillos serafín que guardo al interior de su chaqueta de cuero color negro que reposaba en una silla y que se colocó de inmediato.

-¿Quieres que los acompañe?- consulto Naruto, observando un tanto divertido como su Parabatai continuaba armándose, guardando dagas incluso al interior de las mangas y la espalda de su chaqueta, así como en sus botas y bajo el pantalón.

-No, no es necesario- tranquilizo Sasuke, tendiéndole una daga a Sakura que se paralizo ante su propuesta, resignándose y guardando esta al interior de su chaqueta, así como el cuchillo serafín que luego le tendió, apenas y entendiendo como defenderse con algo como eso. -Sakura y yo podemos ocuparnos de esto solos- añadió Sasuke, acomodándose la chaqueta y sonriendo ladinamente con aquella infaltable arrogancia.

Era admirable la habilidad que tenía Sasuke para parecer seguro, intrépido y valiente hasta llegar a arriesgar su vida con tal de vivir toda la emoción posible, era valiente y temerario pero no de forma irracional—hasta ahora—, siempre lo hacía en pro de algo mayor, como un héroe…aunque demasiado cínico y arrogante para calificativo. Tan confiado como estaba el azabache al terminar de armarse, no reparo en la mirada que Naruto le lanzo a Sakura más agría que el veneno antes de que ambos se retiraran en impoluto silencio, dejando al Uzumaki a solas. Como un caballero, el moreno mantuvo la puerta abierta para que ella abandonase la sala de armas tras él que se cómodo mejor la chaqueta mientras transitaban el pasillo; ella intentando seguir su veloz ritmo de caminar, casi dando zancadas, algo incomoda por la empuñadura del cuchillo Serafín en el bolsillo interior izquierdo, colisionando con sus costillas, ¿Cómo es que él se mostraba tan tranquilo armado hasta los dientes? Veía con claridad las empuñaduras de dos espadas ocultas bajo su chaqueta, en su espalda, cruzadas a la par de los cuchillos Serafín en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero que permanecía abierta. Sin dejar de caminar, Sasuke alzo la mirada hacia ella al reparar en la atención que ella le dirigía y que ella fingió camuflar lo mejor posible al regresar su mirada hacia el frente, aun sin saber del todo a donde iban, más junto a él no sentía temor de ir a ningún lado.

-¿Tienes las llaves de tu casa?- pregunto Sasuke, acomodándose los guantes sin dedos.

-Sí- contesto ella, buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y enseñándoselas.

-No es que no pudiéramos entrar por la fuerza, pero tendríamos mayores posibilidades de perturbar las salvaguardas que pudiera haber instaladas si lo hiciéramos- contesto él, sinceramente decepcionado por la carencia de acción vislumbrada hasta ahora, haciéndola reír.

La verdad es que últimamente no había mucho que él hubiera podido vivir en cuanto a misiones se referían, ¿Por qué? Porque los Cazadores de Sombras tenían prohibido actuar sin el permiso de la Clave, la mayor autoridad de los Nefilim en el mundo, y aunque a él le daba igual seguir las reglas…sabía que debía hacerlo o acarrearía problemas enormes. El largo pasillo se dividió en dos; un camino a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha, dudosa, la pelirosa siguió en todo momento al azabache que un paso por delante de ella tomo el camino de la izquierda que daba con un sencillo ascensor de metal gris azulado. Sasuke presiono sencillamente el botón antes de que las puertas se abriesen, permitiendo el ingreso de ambos segundos antes de que las puertas se cerrasen. Resulto curioso y a la vez divertido para Sakura tener algo de normalidad—humana y mundana—en aquel entorno, siendo que el instituto era bastante arcaico por dentro y por fuera, solo que interiormente contaba con la tan necesaria tecnología, aunque de forma minimalista. En silencio, de pie junto a Sasuke que se mantenía de brazos cruzados, manteniendo ella las manos tras la espalda, Sakura inevitablemente se preguntó cómo es que él—siendo consciente del peligro que representaba trazar las marcas de las runas en un mundano—había identificado que ella tenía sangre de Cazadora de Sombras como para sobrevivir a las runas…quería saber cómo él había podido identificar tal rasgo y ese era un buen momento para sacarse la duda.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto la pelirosa, a lo que el moreno asintió como prueba de que la estaba escuchando. -¿Cómo supiste que tenía sangre de Cazador de Sombras? ¿Había algún modo de que pudieras darte cuenta?- pregunto ya que hasta entonces no había reparado en la razón para aquella posibilidad.

-Lo imagine- contesto Sasuke con máxime naturalidad, dejándola sin habla. A la par el ascensor se detuvo con un ligero crujido antes de que las puertas se abriesen. -Parecía la explicación más probable- añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Lo imaginaste?- repitió Sakura, saliendo finalmente de su sorpresa. -Debiste de haber estado muy seguro, teniendo en cuenta que podías haberme matado- menciono, reconsiderando la situación.

-Noventa por ciento seguro- corroboro el moreno, presionando un botón en la pared, provocando que el ascensor diera una sacudida, poniéndose en marcha.

-Comprendo- fue todo lo que la pelirosa pudo decir, manteniéndose totalmente calmada antes de plantarle una abrupta bofetada que lo hizo retroceder de la sorpresa

-¿Y eso por qué fue?-pregunto Sasuke, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, ofendido como nunca.

-Por el otro diez por ciento- contesto Sakura, fúrica, abandonando el ascensor un segundo antes que el azabache.

Sasuke la siguió prontamente, para nada feliz por la bofetada propinada por ella en su cólera, más sin pensar en ningún momento en alejarse de ella, continuando ambos con su trayecto hasta el exterior…

* * *

Con tal de llegar lo más pronto posible al antiguo hogar de la Haruno, Sasuke y ella hubieron de realizar obligatoriamente el viaje en metro hasta Brooklyn, sumergidos en un notorio silencio como consecuencia de la bofetada que ella le había propinado y es que jamás en su vida una mujer se había atrevido hacerle tal cosa…aunque Sakura ya de por si era diferente de cualquier chica que hubiera conocido y era precisamente esto lo que le impedía alejarse de ella. Sakura a su vez permanecía pegada a él, aunque sintiéndose culpable pese a que la bofetada anteriormente propinada no hubiera dejado ninguna huella visible…el recuerdo seguía ahí, más en realidad no a ella no le importaba mucho el silencio ya que le daba oportunidad para pensar….no alcanzaba a entender porque Dan, quien había sido un padre para ella durante casi toda su vida, le debía dado la espalda de ese modo…le dolía enormemente pensar que estaba sola en ese mundo nuevo y extraño pero a que de una u otra forma pertenecía. En el mismo vagón, a varios pasos de Sasuke y ella, se encontraban dos chicas de su misma edad, reían nerviosamente a la par que se sonrojaban por mirar a Sasuke por lo guapo que era. Debido a todo lo sucedido, casi se había olvidado por completo de lo increíblemente guapo que era el azabache; una belleza cincelada, delicada incluso, pero sumamente interesante con esos profundos orbes oscuros cuales ónix que en ese momento la estaban observando fijamente. Sasuke arqueo una ceja con curiosidad ante la atención con que ella lo estaba observando.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto el moreno, ligeramente divertido al romper la concentración de ella al estar observándolo tan atentamente. No es como si le desagradara ser el centro de su atención, pero…no pensaba perdonar tan fácilmente la ofensa que significaba para él la nostálgica bofetada.

-Esas chicas te están mirando- señalo Sakura, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las chicas que seguían sonrojándose la dirigir sus miradas al azabache.

-Por supuesto que lo hacen- contesto Sasuke con sosegada complacencia. -Soy increíblemente atractivo- reconoció naturalmente con esa arrogancia tan propia de él.

Había aprendido como manipular a la gente en pro de su propio beneficio y por lo mismo es que no le gustaba que lo consideraran un héroe porque no lo era, al menos no el usual arquetipo que se tenía, no era una buena persona pero tampoco un villano. Extrañamente y a una edad temprana—y formando parte de la familia Uzumaki que lo había adoptado—había sido consciente del efecto particular que tenía sobre las mujeres y que obviamente le permití beneficiarse y mucho, aunque elegía no tener a ninguna mujer como una pareja sería porque ninguna era lo que él buscaba, todas eran almas pasivas que apagaban el fuego en su interior, que limitaban sus ansias de lucha y de vivir aventuras cada vez más grandes para su reputación como el mejor Cazador de Sombras pese a no tener aun dieciocho años…pero por primera vez una chica lo desconcertaba enormemente, Sakura no limitaba su conducta sino que parecía intentar imitarla, no era una cobarde, era una luchadora innata…como él. Para Sakura era imposible no afirmar la realidad; Sasuke era increíblemente atractivo, poseía una belleza semejante a la de un león, no era el típico chico que era guapo y ya, tenía una personalidad muy distante y a la vez cercana, era divertido, pero solitario y frió al mismo tiempo…un enigma que no acaba de resolverse, atrayente al vestir continuamente jeans oscuros, camiseta gris oscuro y chaqueta de cuero negra a la par de aquellos guantes sin dedos que casi cubrían por completo su manos.

-¿No has oído nunca que la modestia es una característica atrayente?- pronuncio la pelirosa, divertida en demasía por su singularidad y arrogancia.

-Sólo de personas feas- le confió Sasuke. -Puede que los mansos hereden la tierra, pero por el momento, pertenece a los presuntuosos- pronuncio con la seriedad propia de un clérigo. -Como yo- añadió con su infaltable sarcasmo y arrogancia, su marca personal antes de dirigir su mirada hacia las dos chicas a metros de ambos a quien les guiñó un ojo, haciéndolas sonrojar.

-¿Cómo es que pueden verte?- inquirió Sakura, por demás curiosa.

-Usar un glamour, es un fastidio- contesto el moreno, bufando ante esto. -A veces no es preciso hacerlo. Ya de por si es un crimen privarlos de todo esto- sonrió ladinamente con aquella infaltable arrogancia.

Ahí estaba otra vez su siempre presente sarcasmo…por lo visto su bofetada no había erradicado su arrogancia y cinismo, por lo que tendría que seguir soportándolo.

* * *

El fugaz encuentro con aquellas dos chicas en el vagón del tren pareció mejor el humor de Sasuke quien evidentemente se sentía orgulloso de mismo y del efecto que tenía en las mujeres…casi como si—entre líneas—le preguntara a ella porque no se comportaba como las demás chicas que caía a sus pies, más sin frustrarse por el aparente " _rechazo_ " de su parte. Cuando abandonaron la estación y ascendieron la colina en dirección al apartamento de la Haruno, todo se había mantenido en calma…parcialmente, ya que aparentemente aburrido, Sasuke extrajo uno de los relucientes cuchillos Serafín que llevaba al interior de su chaqueta, jugando con él mientras subían las escaleras hacia el segundo piso—la planta que ella y su madre habían ocupado, ya que en la planta inferior vivía Madame Koharu—, moviendo el cuchillo de un lado a otro, entre sus dedos y sobre sus nudillos mientras silbaba distraídamente a un ritmo melodioso…pero irritante y él lo sabía. Era curioso, sabía del efecto que tenía en las mujeres, estaba acostumbrado, pero…Sakura no reaccionaba igual, era como si notara lo mismo que las dejas chicas—como por ejemplo las dos chicas en el vagón del tren—, pero elegía ser inmune, no le molestaba el rechazo, todo lo contrario; no cesaba de fascinarse por lo diferente que era ella de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, aunque inevitablemente aún era incapaz de olvidar la bofetada que le había propinado y ante lo cual él exigía una disculpa, de lo contrario no cesaría en su irritante silbido.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso? Es irritante- se quejó Sakura, pero lejos de obtener respuesta alguna lo único que ella recibió fue el rítmico y melodioso sonido silbante que aumentaba, frustrándola. -Lamento haberte abofeteado- admitió, ya que reconocía que los golpes no eran para nada una salida.

-Alégrate de haberme abofeteado a mí y no a Naruto- aclaro Sasuke, complacido con su disculpa. -Él te la habría devuelto- añadió como serena advertencia, para que supiera a quien podía golpear y a quien no, eso y para dar por saldada su breve enemistad.

-Parece morirse de ganas por tener esa oportunidad- comento Sakura, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con lo que había en su camino. -Así que él y tú son…

- _Parabatai_ \- termino Sasuke por ella que parecía interesada por saber más al respecto. -Naruto es más que mi mejor amigo; mi padre y su padre eran Parabatai cuando eran jóvenes; su padre fue mi padrino, es por eso que vivo con ellos- se expresó contestando las dudas mentales que Sakura tenía al respecto y que quizá el intuía que existían porque Ino había dicho algo, y no le extrañaría. -Son mi familia adoptiva- concluyo con total naturalidad.

-Pero tu apellido no es Uzumaki- supuso ella pese a no saber de esto.

-No- contesto él, corroborando su teoría.

Ella sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber cuál era su apellido, y de hecho quería preguntarle, pero en ese momento y deteniéndose ante la puerta del apartamento, con el corazón latiéndole vertiginosamente…ahí, en la puerta, había cual marca de identificación una serie de vistosos arañazos que definitivamente no habían estado presentes la última vez que ella había estado allí y Sasuke la había salvado, parecían marcas de zarpas, largas y paralelas, hundidas profundamente en la madera. Con lentitud, Sakura extrajo la llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta, temiendo que el sencillo llavero en forma de flor de cerezo—obsequio de su madre—emitiera tan siquiera un vago tintineo mientras encajaba la llave en la cerradura, girándola, dando pasó a que el seguro cediese y entreabriera el material. Sin darle tiempo, Sasuke le sujeto el brazo, impidiéndole que abriera, adelantándose y sirviéndole como escudo, Sakura quiso decirle que no era necesario, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. El moreno empujó la puerta con la mano derecha, sin soltar el cuchillo Serafín que empuñaba en la mano izquierda, indicándole a la pelirosa con la mirada para que no se alejase de él. El interior se encontraba fresco, casi como un tempano de hielo, gélido, aguijoneándoles la piel a ambos mientras se internaban en la sala vacía que se encontraba totalmente desordenada, patas arriba. Sin miedo, la pelirosa se alejó en dirección a la cocina, con Sasuke andando tras ella…al igual que la sala, la cocina era otro desorden irreconocible.

-No me respires en el cuello- siseo Sakura repentinamente al sentir tan cerca la respiración de él.

Emitiendo un vago suspiro, el moreno retrocedió un paso para no incomodarla mientras la seguía por el resto de la casa en su recorrido. La luz artificial permanecía apagada, más Sakura no necesitaba de luz artificial o natural para orientarse en su propia casa que conocía como la palma de su mano. Con Sasuke justo detrás, Sakura alargo la mano hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, sujetando la perilla en su mano, volviendo el rostro hacia Sasuke quien asintió ante su advertencia de que abriría la puerta, a lo que él reafirmo el agarre sobre la empuñadura del cuchillo Serafín. Cuando Sakura giro la perilla, la puerta se abrió violentamente hacia fuera, siendo arrancada de sus goznes desde el interior, empujando a Sasuke y a Sakura de golpe hasta el final del pasillo, aturdiéndolos. La fuerza del golpe hizo que Sasuke soltase involuntariamente el cuchillo Serafín, más pronto consiguió recuperarlo sin alejarse demasiado de Sakura, levantándose del suelo y protegiéndola con su cuerpo. La Haruno alzo la mirada hacia la puerta de su dormitorio encontrándose con…¿un hombre? Bueno, en cierto punto lo precia, pero estaba recubierto de un piel muy similar a la de un cocodrilo o caimán, con un rostro ilegible, plano, con uno de sus brazos sufriendo una metamorfosis tal para convertirse en una lanza.

Habiendo estado tantas veces punto de perder la vida, pese a su juventud, Sasuke se lanzó de lleno hacia el Repudiado, arremetiendo con el cuchillo Serafín que empuñaba pero que no hizo sino colisionar contra la lanza un vez, dos veces, tres…antes de lograr que el filo del cuchillo se incrustase superficialmente en la piel del Repudiado, haciéndolo tambalear. Como un depredador herido, el Repudiado arremetió contra el azabache a toda velocidad, enviándolo de un golpe certero contra el sofá al costado de la sala y que de hecho se volteó por el fuerte del impacto que hizo al azabache por sobre él y colisionar contra la pared. Asustada, Sakura retrocedió si levantarse del suelo mientras ese sujeto se aproximaba a ella, alzando el brazo en forma de lanza como si pretendiese arrancarle la cabeza al más leve movimiento…recordando que estaba armada, aunque temblorosa, la Haruno extrajo el cuchillo Serafín del interior de su chaqueta, interceptando el impacto del brazo-lanza del sujeto, manteniendo un agarre firme mientras se erguía con torpeza para no salir lastimada. Justo cuando creyó que no podría mantenerse firme ante la descomunal fuerza que es sujeto imponía sobre ella, al filo de su cuchillo Serafín se unió el de Sasuke quien se recobró prontamente del golpe. Empleando el cuchillo Serafín como si fuera una especie de lanza, Sasuke hizo chocar fuertemente la empuñadura contra los laterales del cuello y la cabeza del Repudiado, aturdiéndolo lo suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder, permitiéndoles a ambos recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke debía reconocer que estaba impresionado; y la consideraba una chica valiente, pero no tan valiente…estaba gratamente sorprendido, más por seguridad es que cubría el cuerpo de ella con el suyo, como un escudo humano, retrocediendo lentamente—de espaldas—hacia la puerta; esta no era una lucha fácil de ganar. En un abrupto movimiento el brazo-lanza que anteriormente había formado parte del Repudiado surco el aire con un ligero silbido, poco antes de estrellarse a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke quien consiguió agacharse a tiempo para evadir el golpe que se estrelló violentamente contra la puerta, rompiéndola. En un movimiento brusco, Sasuke empujo a Sakura, envinado al suelo por su propia seguridad, segundos antes de que el Repudiado se lanzase hacia él que, aguardándolo, clavo hasta la empuñadura su cuchillo Serafín a la altura de la nuca, justo antes del impacto que lo envió contra las repisas que, a medias, cayeron sobre. Sakura se levantó lentamente del suelo, reparando en que pese a la profunda herida que tenía, aquel ser aún no estaba muerto…por lo que extrajo temblorosa la pequeña daga que Sasuke le había entregado en la sala de armas del interior de su chaqueta antes de enterrar el filo en la yugular de aquel ser, degollándolo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento, y para cundo hubo abierto los ojos, el ver ya no estaba allí, como si jamás hubiera existido, pero si lo había estado. Soltando la daga, se aproximó a toda prisa hasta donde estaba Sasuke, arrodillándose a su lado, quitándole de encima los restos de la repisa y lo que se había encontrado sobre ella, estaba tan inmóvil…

-Sasuke- llamo Sakura, golpeándole ligeramente la mejilla.

-¿Está muerto?- pregunto él con un quejido, abriendo los ojos, recibiendo un inmediato asentimiento de su parte. -Mi brazo…- se quejó, sintiendo que no podía moverlo.

-No te muevas- indico ella, sujetándole los hombros e impidiéndole levantarse.

-¿Puedes meter la mano en mi bolsillo?- pidió Sasuke, haciendo de todas formas el esfuerzo de levantarse hasta conseguir sentarse

-¿En cuál?- accedió Sakura.

-Al interior de la chaqueta, a la derecha, es mi estela- indico él abriéndose la chaqueta con su brazo libre, permaneciendo quieto mientras ella buscaba velozmente dentro del bolsillo hasta dar con la estela.

-Gracias- dijo él.

-¿Rapiñadores?- supuso Sakura, sabiendo esta vez a que es a lo que se había enfrentado precisamente.

-Repudiados- corrigió Sasuke, recuperando el aliento tanto por la batalla como por la sorpresa de haberse enfrentado por primera vez algo así

Había peleado contra muchas cosas que no conocía pese a solo tener diecisiete años, no llevaba sobre sus hombros la experiencia de otros Cazadores de Sombras mayores que él, pero compensaba su inexperiencia co una soterrada valentía que le impedía claudicar en batalla. La llamada estela era un objeto con forma de varita, la pelirosa sentí que la había visto pero no sabía de donde o cuando, pero pronto supuso que esa estela es la que le había salvado la vida anteriormente. Sasuke se arremango con algo de dificultad la manga de la chaqueta, lo suficiente como para descubrirse la piel del brazo y comenzar a trazar las líneas que correspondían a una runa de curación; una de las virtudes de ser ambidiestro es que aunque el brazo afectado fuera el derecho igualmente podía emplear la mano izquierda, como si fuese zurdo, y vaya que aprecio haber cultivado esta habilidad desde hace tanto tiempo. Sasuke soltó un suspiro en tanto hubo completado la runa, cuyas finas líneas se unieron entre si hasta adquirir la tonalidad ennegrecida, como si fuera un tatuaje, a la par que el dolor comenzaba abandonarlo de forma progresiva, permitiéndole mover el brazo casi sin ningún dolor; ya no estaba roto. Sakura observo con enorme curiosidad el conjunto de líneas que formaban aquella runa, la misma que tenia en el brazo, junto con el _glamour_ que era la segunda runa que Sasuke había dibujado sobre su piel, pero o sabia el nombre de la primera, y Sasuke lo noto en sus ojos, sonriéndole ligeramente por la atención prodigada, y por lo increíblemente valiente que había sido.

- _Iratze_ : es una runa curativa -explico el moreno, regresando la estela al interior de su chaqueta, olvidando cualquier dolor y sintiéndose como nuevo. -Esto le causara un ataque a Kabuto- concluyo en voz alta. -Cuando alguien que no tiene sangre de Cazador de Sombras recibe una runa; obtienes asesinos feroces e insensatos- explico con desprecio y lastima entremezclados.

-Pero ¿Por qué hacer algo como esto?- pregunto Sakura con desasosiego.

-Subterráneos- supuso Sasuke ya que aquello era lo más usual. -Los repudiados son leales a quien los marcó, y son asesinos feroces, es como tener un ejército de esclavos- comparo, volteando a verla.

Eso es lo que ocurría con todos aquellos que no nacían con la sangre de los Nefilim en sus venas, que no era sino mundanos comunes; se convertían en utensilios de quien tuviera el poder suficiente como para manejarlos a su antojo, brujos en este caso, los únicos habitantes del submundo con el poder suficiente como para inferir en la vida de otros con tanta libertad, ahora la pregunta era otra, ¿Quién y por qué? Los brujos no hacían nada por nada, cobraban arduamente por sus servicios. Aun algo adolorido, el azabache recupero prontamente su cuchillo Serafín del suelo a la par que Sakura recuperaba el suyo, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa en todo momento; aún tenían mucho que examinar de ese apartamento y no podían descuidarse si aparecía otro enemigo, fuese lo que fuese. Un sutil crujido de madera, normal en aquel apartamento, se hizo presente, llevando a que Sasuke dirigiera su mirada hacia la entrada del apartamento, abriendo los ojos producto de la sorpresa, haciendo que Sakura lo imitase con prontitud. Ahí en la puerta que permanecía abierta de par en par se encontraba Madame Koharu, vestida con lo que parecía una tienda de campaña de seda morada que formaba una larga blusa de aspecto gitanesco, pantalones holgados de color negro junto con sandalias gris oscuro; cadenas de oro adornaban sus muñecas y cuello, con sus largos cabellos castaños grisáceos peinados en un moño alto adorado por un palillo para cabello color dorado. Koharu sonrió sínicamente, intercalando la mirada entre ambos cuando la Haruno pronuncio su nombre en un susurro al reconocerla.

-La Clave realmente rompió el molde contigo- señalo Koharu, observando fijamente a Sasuke cuyo desconcierto se hubo desvanecido.

-¿Conoce la existencia de la Clave?, ¿Conocía su existencia, y sabía que había repudiados en esta casa, y no les informó?- cuestiono él, saliendo de su impresión inicial. -La simple existencia de repudiados es un crimen contra la Alianza- recordó, citando el reglamento en voz alta.

-Ni la Clave ni la Alianza nunca han hecho nada por mí, no les debo nada- contesto Madame Koharu, defendiéndose a sí misma.

-Sasuke- detuvo la Haruno. -Si está enterada de la existencia de la Clave y de los repudiados, entonces quizá sepa qué le sucedió a mi madre- sugirió, ya que a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de continuar peleando tan insistentemente contra esos seres en el piso superior.

-Temo decir que no lo sé- contesto Koharu, -en lugar de buscarla te aconsejo que la olvides, se ha ido- planteo con una asombrosa carencia de sentimientos.

-No me rendiría ni aun cuando mi madre estuviera muerta- desafío Sakura, sorprendiendo a Sasuke por la intensidad de sus palabras, y muy ligeramente a Madame Koharu.

Su madre era todo cuanto tenía en ese mundo, era la constante más grande en su vida, su mejor amiga, podían haber tenido discusiones y peleas de todo tipo como cualquier madre e hija, pero se amaban y Sakura no estaba para nada dispuesta a abandonar a su madre, sin importar lo que pasara y ni aun cuando ahora estuviera sola, porque Dan no iba a ayudarla y porque no quería arriesgar a su mejor amigo Sai, no tenía miedo a correr el riesgo que fuera necesario por quienes amaba, de lo que si sentía miedo era de llegar a quedarse sin hacer nada, eso sí era algo que jamás se perdonaría, todos podían insistir en que su madre estaba muerta o que no debía buscarla, pero ella no se rendiría hasta verla otra vez, ¡Era su madre, por el amor de Dios! Sasuke, detrás de ella, le sujeto el brazo en un amague de calmarla, más ella apenas lo advirtió. Cuando él había tenido diez años, había tenido que soportar la muerte del único familiar que tenía en su vida; su padre, frente a sus propios ojos, nunca había conocido a su madre y no había tenido hermanos, solo cuando los Uzumaki lo habían adoptado había sido capaz de sentir que podía confiar en alguien y ni siquiera así del todo, porque temía decepcionar las expectativas que otros tenían sobre él…por eso sentía una conexión especial con Sakura, porque si bien ella tenía una actitud muy mundana debido a su estilo de crianza, era increíblemente valiente, perseverante, ingenua, y al igual que él sabía lo que era sentir que no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera comprender como se sentía, pero él sí.

-Esto es una investigación oficial de la Clave- especifico Sasuke, carraspeando para no titubear al hablar, -los Akatsuki podrían intervenir y créame, no serán tan amables como nosotros- advirtió amenazadoramente

-Por el ángel…- mascullo Koharu, observándolos a ambos. - Síganme, les contaré lo que pueda- permito, dándoles la espalda y comenzando abandonar el apartamento hacia la planta inferior donde se encontraba su hogar. -Pero, si le dices a alguien que te he ayudado, Cazador de Sombras, despertaras mañana con serpientes por cabellos y un par de brazos extra- amenazo abiertamente.

-Sería útil en una pelea- bromeo Sasuke sin tomarla en serio.

-No si crecen de tu…cuello-advirtió Koharu, sonriendo con malicia, cortando de inmediato su divertimento. -Eso es, Sasuke Sarutobi- dicho y hecho, Koharu desapareció, siendo seguida por los chirridos de las escaleras mientras descendía.

-¿Sarutobi?- repitió Sakura, observándolo atentamente, -ese es tu apellido- comprendió finalmente.

-No puedo decir que me guste que ella lo sepa- menciono Sasuke en un susurro para que nadie más lo escuchase.

Sin más que decir, ambos emitieron un vago suspiro antes de abandonar el departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cerrándolo con llave; era mejor que ninguna cosa que aun estuviera viva, abandonase ese lugar.

* * *

El apartamento de Madame Koharu se parecía muchísimo al de Sakura, aunque desde luego la mujer había hecho un uso distinto del espacio para que fuese adecuado para su trabajo. El vestíbulo, apestaba a incienso y estaba adornado con cortinas compuestas por decenas y decenas de cuentas, con posters astrológicos cubriendo lugares específicos de las paredes; uno mostraba las constelaciones del zodíaco, otro era una guía de los símbolos mágicos chinos, y otro era una mano con los dedos desplegados y cada línea de la palma cuidadosamente etiquetada. Por encima de la mano aparecían las palabras " _In Manibus Fortuna_ " escritas en latín. El resto de las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes estrechos que contenían libros apilados, de temas a los que Sasuke y Sakura eran ajenos. La Haruno y el Sarutobi recorrieron cada lugar disponible con sus ojos, Sakura porque jamás había estado allí—su madre sí, pero ella no—y Sasuke por la desconfianza que le tenía a esta mujer mundana que decía saber de la clave con desprecio propio de un subterráneo, pero era bastante claro que no lo era. La calma del ambiente ve rompió brevemente producto del repiqueteo de las cuentas que separaban una de las habitaciones de la sala de recepción, con Madame Koharu asomando la cabeza para corroborar que ambos jóvenes no estuvieran desordenando su lugar de trabajo; viendo y no tocando.

-¿Realmente puede decir la buenaventura?- pregunto Sakura, ya que jamás había reparado en las habilidades de aquella mujer, hasta la fecha.

-Mi madre poseía un gran talento, podía ver el futuro de un hombre en su mano o en las hojas del fondo de su taza de té- rebeló Koharu, con añoranza. -Me enseñó algunos de sus trucos- concluyo, contestando la pregunta de la joven. -Hablando de té, ¿quieren un poco?- ofreció

-Yo si- acepto Sakura, reparando en lo mucho que hacía que no había comido o bebido algo.

-De acuerdo- permitió el Sarutobi, -siempre y cuando no sea _Earl Grey_ , odio la bergamota- se quejó, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto ante esto último.

Madame Koharu rió socarronamente en voz alta ante las palabras del azabache antes de volver a desaparecer detrás de la cortina de cuentas, dejándola balancearse suavemente tras ella, generando el repetitivo repiqueteo que hubo llenado el ambiente por unos cuantos segundos. Sakura volvió el rostro hacia Sasuke, sorprendida por lo que él acababa de decir; la bergamota era un cítrico, lo más parecido a un limón, aunque particularmente más agrío. Pero lo que si sorprendía a Sakura más que el hecho de que el supiera que era la Bergamota, era que de entre todas las personas que ella había conocido en su vida hasta entonces, era el primer chico que aceptase con semejante libertad una taza de té, siendo que cualquier otro en su lugar elegiría rechazarlo sin duda alguna. Sasuke mantuvo los brazos cruzados contra su pecho mientras recorría en silencio la habitación, intentando distraerse y no permitir que su mente se llenase de preguntas a las que aún no tenía respuestas; había aceptado la taza de té porque debía admitir que tenía un poco de hambre y porque en el instituto estaba prohibido cocinar mientras Kushina Uzumaki no estuviera, Ino sabía cocinar, pero…nadie quería probar su comida, porque sobrevivir a ella era un milagro, si lo sabrían él y Naruto que se habían hartado de ser sus sujetos de prueba durante su infancia, Ino era muy bonita y agradable…pero su talento no era la cocina.

-Eres el único chico de mi edad que he conocido que sabe qué es la bergamota, y aún más que se encuentra en el té _Earl Grey_ \- elogio Sakura, cada vez más conforme e intrigada con lo que sabía y no sabía de él.

-No soy como otros chicos- se jacto Sasuke, con expresión altanera. -Además, en el Instituto tenemos que tomar clases en usos medicinales básicos de las plantas, es un requisito- añadió para justificar su nombrada animadversión, tomando distraídamente uno de los libros sobre los estantes.

-Imaginaba que sus clases serian…Carnicería 101 y Decapitación para principiantes-bromeo ella inevitablemente

-Me agrada tu sentido del humor, Haruno- reconoció él, y esto era un verdadero milagro ya que no cualquiera conseguía simpatizarle lo suficiente a la primera.

-No me llames así- pidió Sakura a la par que se le venía a la mente su mejor amigo Sai a quien temía arriesgar..

-¿Por qué no? Es tu apellido- se sorprendió Sasuke, esperando no haberla ofendido.

-No hay un motivo- contesto Sakura únicamente, intentando olvidar el asunto.

-Entiendo- fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke, regresando el libro al estante, aunque lejos de decir esto por simple conformidad, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero. -Esto debe de ser la basura que mantiene como fachada para impresionar a mundanos crédulos, no hay un solo texto serio aquí- critico asqueado.

-El té está en la mesa- anunció Koharu, emergiendo a través de la cortina de cuentas. -No hay necesidad de que se queden ahí de pie como asnos- esta alusión no le hizo la más mínima gracia a Sasuke. -Pasen al saloncito-indico con aparente cordialidad.

-¿Hay un saloncito? —preguntó Sakura, claramente sorprendida.

-Por supuesto- repuso Madame Koharu. -¿En qué otra parte iba yo a recibir a las visitas?

-Dejaré el sombrero con el lacayo- se burló Sasuke, fingiendo un temple aristocrático, haciendo reír a Sakura.

-Si fueras la mitad de gracioso de lo que crees que eres, muchacho, serías el doble de gracioso de lo que eres- declaro Koharu, lanzándole una mirada sombría antes de volver a desaparecer a través de la cortina con una sonora carcajada.

-No estoy muy seguro de qué quiso decir con eso-reconoció el Sarutobi.

-Que extraño, yo entendí perfectamente- repuso Sakura sin dejar de sonreír.

Sasuke era extremadamente guapo, el chico más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida, aunque podía ser bastante irritante con tan solo proponérselo, aunque fuera muy ingenioso y tuviera un agudo sentido del humor, pero sería todavía más cautivador si no emplease tanto el sarcasmo de ese modo, aunque ella disfrutase muchísimo que lo hiciera. Ambos atravesaron la cortina sin replica alguna; el saloncito estaba tan pobremente iluminado que Sakura al menos necesitó de varios pestañeos antes de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la tenue iluminación que esbozaban las cortinas de terciopelo negro corridas sobre toda la pared izquierda, obstruyendo la vista del exterior. Pájaros y murciélagos disecados pendían del techo mediante finas cuerdas, con brillantes cuentas negras ocupando el lugar de los ojos. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras persas y un grupo de sillones de color rosa se hallaban colocados alrededor de una mesa baja. Un mazo de cartas del tarot atadas con una cinta de seda ocupaba un extremo de la mesa junto con una bola de cristal sobre un soporte dorado al otro lado. En el centro de la mesa había un servicio de té dispuesto para las visitas: un plato de emparedados cuidadosamente apilados, una humeante tetera azul y dos tazas de té con platillos a juego, colocadas con esmero frente a dos de los sillones. Ambos, Sasuke con más cautela, se dejaron caer sobre los sillones delante de Koharu que les sonrió con un humor malicioso.

-¿Leche? ¿Azúcar?- ofreció Koharu

-Azúcar- contesto Sakura, agradecida, viendo de soslayo a Sasuke a su lado y que tomo descuidadamente uno de los emparedados, sin mucho ánimo.

-En mi opinión, los emparedados de pepino son justo lo apropiado para el té, ¿verdad que sí?- inquirió Madame Koharu, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Pepino y bergamota-comento Sakura, dándole un mordisco a uno de los emparedados, disfrutando de un poco de comida luego de tanto tiempo. -¿Hay alguna otra cosa que odies que yo deba saber?- indago muy cautelosamente.

-Los mentirosos- respondió Sasuke, observando analíticamente a Koharu.

-Puedes llamarme mentirosa todo lo que quieras-contesto la mujer, depositando calmadamente la tetera sobre la mesa. -Es cierto, no soy una bruja, pero mi madre lo era-se justificó.

-Eso es imposible- protesto Sasuke de inmediato. -Todas las brujas o brujos son cruces de razas y porque son cruces no pueden tener hijos, son estériles- se expresó observando de sola sayo a Sakura. -Todos los subterráneos son, en cierta medida, demonios, pero únicamente los brujos son los hijos de progenitores demonios, por ello sus poderes son los más fuertes.

-Los vampiros y los hombres lobo…- titubeo Sakura, aprovechando el instante de ilustración, -¿también son parte demonio? ¿Y las hadas?

-Los vampiros y los hombres lobo son el resultado de enfermedades traídas por los demonios desde sus dimensiones de residencia- contesto Sasuke, sintiéndose parcialmente orgulloso de las respuestas que podía darle. -La mayoría de las enfermedades de los demonios son mortales para los humanos, pero en esos casos causaron cambios extraños en los infectados, sin matarlos- explico detalladamente pero de forma clara.

-Las hadas son ángeles caídos, expulsadas de los cielos por su orgullo- señalo Koharu.

-Es una leyenda- repuso Sasuke no creyendo demasiado en ello, -también se dice que son la progenie de los demonios y los ángeles, lo que siempre me ha parecido más probable- opino convirtiéndose nuevamente en el centro de atención de la Haruno. -Las hadas son tan hermosas como se supone que son ángeles, pero tienen una gran cantidad de malicia y crueldad en su interior-comparo, conociendo a una Seelie como para poder afirmarlo.

-¿Se supone?-repitió Sakura, observando a Sasuke—. ¿Quieres decir que los ángeles no…?- inquirió, temiendo sacar una conclusión equivocada.

-Los ángeles se acabaron -contesto Koharu de forma realista, en lugar del Sarutobi. -Es cierto, los brujos no pueden tener hijos- reconoció para indiferencia de Sasuke que aun esperaba una explicación ante sus conocimientos. -Mi madre me adoptó porque quería asegurarse de que habría alguien que se ocuparía de este lugar una vez que ella ya no estuviera- confeso con aparente sinceridad y esto hasta Sasuke hubo de reconocerlo. -Yo no tengo que dominar la magia, sólo tengo que observar y custodiar-declaro sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Custodiar qué?- inquirió Sakura

-Sí, ¿qué?- insistió Sasuke con idéntica curiosidad.

-Es maravilloso que una joven coma con gusto- elogio Koharu con sincera admiración al pretender tomar un emparedado, encontrando el plato vacío. - En mis tiempos, las chicas eran criaturas robustas y llenas de energía, no los palillos que son hoy en día-añadió jactándose de su aparente experiencia de vida. En cuanto la Haruno dejo su taza vacía sobre el plato, Madame Koharu se abalanzó sobre la taza y contempló su interior con atención.

-Está leyendo tus hojas del té- explicó Sasuke un tanto aburrido, mientras Koharu hacía girar la taza una y otra vez, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Algo malo?- inquirió Sakura, preocupada por su silencio y concentración.

-Ni malo ni bueno, sino confuso- sosegó Koharu, dejando la taza sobre la mesa, alzando la mirada hacia Sasuke. -Dame tu taza- ordenó.

-No he terminado…- protesto el Sarutobi, más la mujer le arrebato igualmente la taza, arrojando el exceso de té al interior de la tetera.

-Veo violencia en tu futuro, una gran cantidad de sangre derramada por ti y por otros-vaticino, más esto no sorprendió a Sasuke que de hecho vislumbro aquello con normalidad. -Se avecina un enemigo…y un amor por la persona equivocada- añadió como preocupación.

-¿Sólo un enemigo?- se mofo Sasuke, sorprendido por el aburrimiento que se predecía en su futuro. -Esa es una buena noticia- alabo con igual tranquilidad, viendo a Koharu dejar su taza y volver a tomar la de Sakura.

-No puedo leer nada, las imágenes están mezcladas, carecen de sentido- reitero Koharu, cada vez más intrigada, observando finalmente a la Haruno. -Tal vez se trate de un boqueo en tu mente, un hechizo que ocultara un recuerdo o en este caso tu visión del mundo de las sombras- explico sin demasiado enfoque.

-Quizá soy de desarrollo lento- se aventuró a sugerir Sakura, volteando de inmediato a ver a Sasuke. -No te burles, no sé qué más decir- espeto a la defensiva.

-No iba a burlarme- corrigió él, fingiéndose herido.

-Ibas a hacerlo, lo se- determinó ella, viendo la burlesca malicia brillar en sus ojos.

-Quizá- admitió Sasuke sin ser del todo exacto. -Pero ya sea verdad o mentira…algo impide que reconozcas el mundo de las sombras- medito, considerando la posibilidad del bloqueo.

-Probemos algo más- sugirió Koharu, dejando la taza, alargando las manos hacia las cartas de tarot, abriéndolas en abanico y tendiéndoselas a Sakura. -Desliza la mano sobre las cartas hasta que toques una que notes caliente o fría, o que parezca adherirse a tus dedos, entonces sácala y muéstramela- indico detalladamente. Obediente, Sakura pasó los dedos sobre las cartas que le resultaban frescas y resbaladizas al tacto, pero finalmente, seleccionó una al azar y la sostuvo en alto. -El as de copas, la carta del amor- nombro, desconcertada.

La verdad es que ella en particular era el tipo de persona que o creía en la magia o por lo menos o en la típica que conformaban peces de colores y baritas mágicas, creía en otro tipo de magia, en uno más bien espiritual y no tradicional, más aun así y emitiendo un vago suspiro, Sakura le dio la vuelta a la carta, observándola atentamente. El material era pesado contra su mano y el dibujo estaba hecho con auténtica pintura, lo sabía bien porque habían sido un obsequio de su madre a Madame Koharu, aunque nunca había sabido muy bien porque ya que entonces había sido apenas una niña. El dibujo mostraba una mano sosteniendo una copa frente a un sol lleno de rayos plasmados con pintura dorada y la copa estaba hecha de oro, esculpida con un dibujo de soles más pequeños y tachonada de rubíes. Sasuke se mantuvo muy atento todo lo que pasaba en todo momento, más aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que veía, no a la precisión del dibujo impreso en la carta que Sakura sostenía sino en lo que representaba; la Copa Mortal, uno de los Instrumentos Mortales dados por el Ángel Hagoromo a _Shinnosuke_ , el primer Cazador de Sombras. La Copa Mortal era un cáliz dorado de cristal tallado de adamas y bañado en oro, del tamaño de una copa de vino común, aunque más pesada por cuestiones del material que la componía y recubría. Obviamente la imagen en la carta era solo un dibujo, una representación masificada de la copa original, pero ahí y latente estaba la inspiración de los Nefilim, no había duda alguna.

-Es una buena carta, ¿cierto?- pregunto Sakura, conteniendo su nerviosismo.

-No necesariamente, las cosas más terribles que hacen los hombres, las hacen en nombre del amor- contestó Madame Koharu, con ojos relucientes. -Es una carta poderosa, ¿Qué significa para ti?- inquirió curiosamente.

-Que las pinto mi madre- respondió Sakura, devolviéndole la carta.

-Fue un regalo para mí- corroboro Koharu.

-¿Cuánto conocía a la madre de Sakura ?- interrogo Sasuke, ya habiendo aguardado demasiado para hacer esa pregunta.

-Sasuke, no tienes que…- titubeo la Haruno.

-Tsunade sabía lo que yo era, y a su vez yo sabía lo que ella era- inicio Koharu de forma despreocupada, sin reparar en la confusión de ambos jóvenes que se observaron momentáneamente entre sí, manteniendo su concentración sobre ella. -En ocasiones me hacía favores, y a cambio yo le contaba alguno que otro chismorreo del Submundo-comento, solo consiguiendo que ambos se desconcertaran más. -Pero, me pidió que estuviera atenta a un nombre en concreto, si llegaba a oírlo.

-¿Qué nombre?- exigió Sasuke, manteniendo una absoluta carencia de expresiones.

-Madara- contesto la mujer despreocupadamente pero con un tono de voz tremendamente serio.

-Cuando dice que sabía lo que Tsunade era, ¿a qué se refiere?- preciso el azabache, dando en el blanco con la pregunta que Sakura hubo deseado hacer y ante la que asintió vehemente, ansiosa por la respuesta.

-Una Cazadora de Sombras, por supuesto, ¿sino por qué ibas a serlo tú también?- relaciono Koharu, desviando su mirada hacia Sakura. -Albergo a personas que buscan huir, y Tsunade quería ocultarse, así que…

- _Sed lex dura lex_ ; la ley es dura pero es la ley-contesto Sasuke duramente, interrumpiéndola. -Supongo que espera que crea que los subterráneos no le pagan magníficamente por su Santuario- se burló desdeñosamente, pero sin ofender a Koharu.

-No todos podemos salir adelante sólo con nuestra belleza, como tú- adulo la mujer.

Las respuestas se obtenían tarde o temprano y ella en lo personal sabía que aunque no le gustase admitirlo, su madre tenía secretos y un pasado, como cualquier otra persona, pero…¿Una Cazadora de Sombras? Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, aunque ahora que lo sabía podía entender todo el secretismo que su madre le había impuesto y lo sobreprotector que era, pero un no entendía algo; ¿De qué había huido su madre? El mundo de los Nefilim no le parecía malo, si bien no era fácil—como cualquier mundo—no tenía nada malo hasta ahora, ¿Por qué abandonar todo eso?, ¿Acaso era por haberse casado con su padre, un humano? Un parte de su mente le dijo que sí, pero la otra se negaba rotundamente a creerlo. Sin dejarse afectar por la adulación, levantándose del sillón, Sasuke se dirigió hacia una de las paredes que desde el principio había llamado su atención y de la cual aparto una de las cortinas de terciopelo. Tras la cortina se hallaba una puerta, extrañamente colocada en la pared entre dos ventanas saledizas. Era evidente que no podía ser una puerta que condujera a ninguna parte, o habría sido visible desde el exterior de la casa, lo cual desde luego no era así. Parecía como si estuviera hecha de algún metal que brillaba quedamente, de un tono más parecido a la mantequilla que al latón, pero grueso como el hierro, co una perilla de aspecto reluciente, muy similar a la hoja de un cuchillo Serafín.

-Es un Portal, ¿verdad?- reconoció el Sarutobi.

-Una puerta de cinco dimensiones- afirmo Koharu, depositando cuidadosamente las cartas del tarot sobre la mesa.

-Una salida de escape, una vía de escape en un instante- dedujo Sasuke, volteando a ver a Sakura. Confundida, frustrada y sin respuestas, es que Sakura no lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse del sillón, pasando velozmente junto a Sasuke y dirigirse a la puerta. -¡Sakura, no!- advirtió sujetándola del brazo.

El mejor que nadie sabía que no podían fiarse con un portal, no de ese modo, más su amague de detenerla hubo llegado demasiado tarde, pues la Haruno hubo afianzado su mano a la perilla de la puerta, girándola rápidamente bajo su mano, y la puerta se abrió de golpe como si la hubiesen empujado. En tan solo un parpadeo, Sakura y Sasuke se vieron lanzados al vacío…

* * *

 **PD:** Saludos, mis queridos lectores, espero que esta nueva actualización les resulte satisfactoria :3 Les recuerdo que durante mis vacaciones actualizare todas mis historias nuevamente y además iniciare dos fics nuevos, por lo que les aconsejo que se mantengan atentos en caso de que estén interesados y quieren leer alguno. También informo que pronto comenzare a usar el notebook nuevo que me compre, por lo que tendré recursos nuevos con los que actualizar más regularmente :3

 **Diferencias:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Alec Lightwood:** el personaje de **Alec (Naruto)** se caracteriza por ser **homosexual** y de hecho uno de los grandes embrollos en el primer libro es el aceptar sus sentimientos y quien es realmente. Inicialmente quise mantener la historia tal cual, pero por lo que sucederá más adelante es que cambie al personaje para que sea **bisexual no homosexual** , aunque tendrán que esperar para ver a que me refiero y que **Naruto no esta enamorado de Sasuke sino que cree estarlo.**

 **Sakura & Sasuke-Clary & Jace:** en los libros la relación entre ambos surgió con más lentitud y de hecho no se llevaban bien, no se si ahora estoy plasmando bien las cosas pero asemejare su relación a lo que se mostró en la serie donde **desde el principio surgió un especie de atracción magnética, por lo que pido ayuda si no expreso la relación como pretendo.**

Pronto actualizare otras de mis historias; " **Antuco: Sueño Blanco** ", " **Titanic Naruto Style** ", " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ":3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, enviándole mis mejores deseos por navidad :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 El próximo capitulo se titulara " **Días de Felicidad** " y ya verán porque :3

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Rey de Konoha** " (una adaptación humanizada además del rey león que se me ha venido recurrentemente a la cabeza), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	6. Chapter 5

**-** Este fic es una adaptación de la saga de libros **"The Mortal Instrumets"** escrita por **Cassandra Clare,** junto a la serie de Netflix **"Shadowhunters: the Mortal Instruments"** ; protagonizada por **Katherine McNamara** ( **Clary Fray** ), **Dominic Sherwood** ( **Jace Wayland** ), **Alberto Rosende** ( **Simon Lewis** ), **Mattew Daddario** ( **Alec Lightwood** ), **Emeraude Toubia** ( **Isabelle Lightwood** ), **Harry Shum Jr** ( **Magnus Bane** ), e **Isaiah** **Mustafa** ( **Luke** **Garroway** ). Los personajes pertenecen por completo a **Masashi Kishimoto** , pero la redacción, cronología y utilización de los personajes es de mi entera responsabilidad. El tema correspondiente a este fic es " **How Does a Moment Last Forever** " de **Celine Dion**.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Todo paso delante de ella demasiado rápido, como una especie de borrón de colores tras menos de dos segundos antes de encontrarse de cara contra el suelo, apenas y alcanzando a emplear sus brazos como apoyo para que su rostro no chocara contra la acera aunque su impulso inicial no hubiera sido sino el de atrapar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera disminuir la velocidad de su descenso, demasiado sorprendida para gritar, emitiendo un quejido por lo bajo; la sensación de caer era algo verdaderamente aterrador, como si el corazón le subiera por la garganta y el estómago le diera vueltas como en una montaña rusa. Con un nuevo quejido doloroso, apoyo sus codos sobre el suelo, intentando erguir su espalda para levantarse, sintiendo como su cadera, pelvis y pecho habían recibido de lleno todo el impacto del duro concreto, inspirando aire intento mover sus piernas para tan solo darse cuenta de que algo se lo impedía. Ese algo era Sasuke quien se encontraba a medias tumbado sobre ella, con las piernas de ambos entrelazadas involuntariamente en una posición extraña y por demás incomoda y de la que Sakura intento liberarse pese a lo difícil que significaba tener el peso del Sarutobi sobre ella, aplastándola. Sasuke intento erguirse, tan incómodo como ella por aquella posición en que se encontraban, al mismo tiempo que intentaban esclarecer mentalmente a donde los había llevado el portal con exactitud, pero era difícil decirlo desde el suelo.

—¡Cuidado!, eso duele— se quejó Sasuke, indignado.

—Tu cuidado, estas sobre mí— contrario Sakura, intentando moverse.

—No me diste otra alternativa, ¿o sí?— inquirió él con evidente sarcasmo. —Tienes suerte de que no cayéramos en el _East River_ — regaño, levantándose del suelo.

—No tenías que seguirme— crítico ella, sentándose con incomodidad.

—Sí tenía— replico, sujetándole las manos ayudándola a levantarse. —Eres demasiado inexperta para cuidar de ti misma— obvio, comprobando con la mirada que ella estuviera bien.

—Qué detalle— suspiro la pelirosa, sacudiéndose el polvo de encima.

¿Arrogante? Tal vez, pero solo por sus logros y sus capacidades, no sin fundamento, Sakura apenas ahora era consciente de sus orígenes mientras que él había pasado su vida entera preparándose para estar en un campo de batalla, dejando atrás la inocencia de la infancia hace mucho tiempo. En verdad Sakura nunca había tenido la desgracia de conocer a alguien tan irritante en su vida, ¿creía acaso que su vida giraba en torno a ella? Pues no, podía ser joven e ingenua pero no era ninguna tonta, ya se lo había dicho a su madre días atrás, era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma aunque las circunstancias hubieran cambiado en comparación con entonces. Ambos se dedicaron a recorrer el entorno con sus miradas en un intento por descubrir donde se encontraban con exactitud, Sakura en particular tuvo la inequívoca sensación de que ya había estado ahí antes, era como un _deja vu_ ; césped seco, una valla metálica, una pequeña casa gris adosada, colocada entre otras casi idénticas que bordeaban los muelles de Williamsburg, todo le resultaba angustiosamente familiar, y lo fue todavía más reparar en el letrero a un costado en que se leía " _Libros Kato, en buen estado, nuevos, usados y descatalogados; sábados cerrado_ ", estaban en casa de Dan, esa era su librería, ¿pero por qué? ella no había pedido venir aquí. Sasuke le echó una ojeada a la oscura puerta principal, con el pomo asegurado por un grueso candado que sostuvo en una de sus manos, el correo de varios días descansaba al pie de la puerta, intacto...

—Sé dónde estamos— murmuro Sakura, confundida.

—¿Qué?— no comprendió Sasuke, aun más desconcertado que ella.

—Esta es la casa de Dan— esclareció en voz alta.

—¿Vive en una librería?— cuestiono él, curioso pero sin dejarse sorprender realmente.

—Vive detrás de la tienda— corrigió ella, observando confundida a un lado y a otro de la calle vacía. —Sasuke, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?— no entendía porque de entre todos los lugares del mundo tenía que estar ahí.

—A través del Portal, te lleva a cualquier lugar en el que estés pensando— contesto el Sarutobi, examinando el candado que cerraba la librería.

—Pero yo no estaba pensando en este lugar— objetó Sakura, sin dudarlo. —No pensaba en ningún sitio— insistió, aunque intentando convencerse de ello.

—Debes de haberlo hecho— contrario Sasuke con aparente indiferencia. —Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?— pregunto, volteando a verla.

—Irme, Dan me dijo que no viniera aquí— contestó con amargura.

—¿Y tú solo aceptas eso?— negó él, completamente en desacuerdo con ella.

—¿Tengo elección?— cuestiono la Haruno, molesta por su actitud.

—Siempre tenemos elecciones— repuso el pelinegro como lo que era, algo obvio. —Si estuviera en tu lugar, sentiría muchísima curiosidad por Dan— menciono, volviendo su atención a la librería que permanecía cerrada. —¿Tienes llaves de la casa?—pregunto observándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—No, pero a veces deja la puerta trasera— abierta objeto ella, indicándole que la siguiera.

—¿Segura de que no está en casa?— preguntó Sasuke, queriendo cerciorarse.

—Su camioneta no está, la tienda está cerrada y todas las luces están apagadas, yo diría que no — enumero Sakura, señalando lo obvio.

El Sarutobi entorno los ojos, emitiendo una muda carcajada ante su sarcasmo, dejándose guiar por ella que comenzó a trepar la valla para llegar al pórtico, apoyando la punta de sus zapatos en los huecos del enrejado metálico e impulsándose con sus brazos ágilmente como prueba de que ya lo había hecho antes; sintiendo la valla traquetear, Sakura no necesito volver el rostro para saber que se trataba de Sasuke...él no tenía por qué seguirla, ella creía ser plenamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma, pero ciertamente se sentía mucho más tranquila tendiéndolo a él a su lado pese a lo irritante que podía ser con tan solo respirar. Apoyándose en lo alto, Sakura pasó por encima de la valla al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, ambos aterrizando de un salto sobre el suelo, justo delante de unos arbustos que crujieron extrañamente a sus espaldas aunque no hubieran aterrizado sobre ellos. Cauto como él solo, Sasuke le indico a Sakura que guardara silencio antes de internarse en los arbustos con el fin de encontrar algo, y ese algo no fue sino una sombra oscura y excesivamente grande para ser felina con la que lucho para exponer aunque se mantuviera gacha. Sakura asistió a semejante enfrentamiento entre divertida y confundida, preguntándose de quien podía tratarse mientras tenía lugar el forcejeo hasta que aquella figura alzo la cabeza en su dirección, empujando a Sasuke que lo sujetaba de la parte posterior del cuello como si se tratara de un gato; no era una figura, era Sai.

—Suéltame, imbécil presuntuoso— gruñó el pelinegro, empujando a Sasuke.

—¿Sai?— reconoció la Haruno entre sorprendida y confundida.

—Y yo que esperaba haber atrapado algo interesante— se quejó el Sarutobi con un deje resignado.

Se mataba entrenando y perfeccionando sus habilidades matando demonios los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, ¿y para qué? para tener que actuar como una maldita niñera, ¿Quién era ese torpe mundano de todas formas? Ignorando todo lo demás, el inmediato impulso de Sakura no fue sino abrazar a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas, recibiendo a cambio el mismo afecto y protección en un abrazo reciproco, pero que no tardo en romper, sentándolo en el porche junto a ella, sacudiéndole el polvo de la ropa de Sai y quitándole del cabello parte de las hojas del arbusto, preocupándose de él como si fuera su hermano menor, algo curioso ya que en realidad Sai era varios meses mayor que ella...por supuesto que había imaginado que su reencuentro con Sai sería diferente y cuando ella supiera donde estaba su madre, pero eso no era lo importante, lo que importaba es que él estaba bien y delante suyo. Aunque estuviera mucho más preocupado por Sakura que por sí mismo en ese momento, Sai soportó sus atenciones con sutil malhumor, dirigiéndole hoscas miradas hacia el desconocido que acompañaba a su amiga y que tenía pinta de gótico, eligiendo guardar su opinión para sí mismo hasta que ella se explicara. Sasuke se mantuvo serio y de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la barandilla, observándolos a ambos en todo momento.

—¿Qué hacías ocultándote en los arbustos?— quiso saber Sakura, quitando hojas de los cabellos de su amigo. —¿Dan sabía que estabas ahí?— inquirió sumamente confundida.

—Claro que no— respondió Sai, malhumorado y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. —Estoy seguro de que tiene una política de lo más rigurosa respecto a cualquier adolescente que aceche entre sus arbustos— menciono con evidente sarcasmo. —Sakura, ¿Dónde has estado estos dos días?, la última vez que te vi, saliste corriendo de _Java Jones_ como un murciélago huyendo del infierno, y solo…desapareciste— incomoda, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue suspirar por lo bajo y evadir su mirada. —No contestabas mis llamadas, el teléfono de tu casa fue desconectado, Dan me dijo que estabas con unos parientes al norte del estado, y yo sé que no tienes ningún otro pariente— puntualizo, justificando su preocupación. —Pensé que había hecho algo que te había ofendido— murmuro, más tranquilo.

—¿Qué podrías haber hecho?— cuestiono ella, no viéndole razón a semejante idea.

—No lo sé, algo— respondió él, igual de confundido que al principio.

—Eres mi mejor amigo— recordó Sakura, tranquilizando sus pensamientos. —Nunca podría molestarme contigo— sonrió como prueba, sujetándole las manos.

—Pero supongo que era demasiado pedir que me llamaras para decirme que estabas con un gótico teñido que probablemente conociste en el club Pandemónium— regaño Sai agriamente, sin medir sus palabras. —Pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo— admitió sujetándola por los hombros y zarandeándola ligeramente.

—Soy pelinegro natural, solo para que conste— esclareció Sasuke, ofendido por semejante insulto.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos tres días?— preguntó él, ignorando al Sarutobi, más observándolo con sombrío recelo—. ¿Realmente tienes una tía abuela llamada Emi que contrajo la gripe aviar y necesitaba que la cuidaran mientras se recuperaba?— cuestiono sin creer esa historia.

—¿Dan te dijo eso? — supuso ella confundida.

—No, se limitó a decir que habías ido a visitar a un pariente enfermo, y que tu teléfono no funcionaría en el campo— corrigió más tranquilo en cierto modo. —No le creí, por supuesto— obvio ante la confusa mirada de ella. —Después de que me echara, di la vuelta a la casa y miré por la ventana de atrás, lo vi preparar una bolsa de lona como si se marchara por el fin de semana, por lo que decidí quedarme por aquí y vigilar que sucedía— detallo justificando su presencia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque estaba metiendo cosas en una bolsa?— increpo Sakura, sorprendida por su desconfianza.

—Porque la estaba llenando de armas— respondió el Yamanaka muy seriamente. —Cuchillos, un par de dagas, incluso una espada, todo parecía brillar— Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada entre sí como respuesta. —¿Me imagine eso?— cuestiono, indignado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como un niño.

—No, claro que no— murmuro ella, intentando entender lo que pasaba. —Voy a decirle la verdad— advirtió, volviendo el rostro hacia Sasuke.

—Lo sé— contesto él, serio e indiferente. —No puedo decir nada por mi juramento a la Alianza, a ti no te ata ningún juramento— explico con resignación.

Según establecía el juramento a la clave y a la alianza, en nombre del ángel Hagoromo, los Cazadores de Sombras tenían expresamente prohibido revelar la existencia del mundo de las sombras a los humanos, y no solo ellos, los Subterráneos tampoco tenían permitido hablar del tema, todo se componía de un delicado y completo que ni siquiera Sasuke se atrevía a romper pese a lo temerario que era, pero no tenía poder alguno para evitar que Sakura actuara e hiciera lo que quisiera, ella tenía sangre de Cazadora de Sombras pero había crecido en el mundo de los mundanos y por ende sus perspectivas eran diferentes. Usualmente el Sarutobi acostumbraba a desconfiar de todos quienes lo rodeaban, lo que había vivido y su modo de crianza lo habían forjado así, y aunque no sintiera desconfianza por este Sai Yamanaka, su insistencia por proteger a Sakura, pasando incluso sobre él lo hacía enfurecer aunque no lo demostrara; él iba a proteger a Sakura, ese mundano no tenía por qué interferir en su labor. En cierto modo Sakura agradecía que Sasuke no le pusiera obstáculos, que entendiera lo difícil y complicado que era para ella ser parte de dos mundos, el de las sombras y el de los mundanos, quería proteger a Sai como el hermano que era para ella, pero no podía mentirle, la mejor forma de protegerlo era diciéndole la verdad a pesar de lo inverosímil que era. En silencio y de brazos cruzados, Sai espero pacientemente por una explicación para este inusitado caos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—De acuerdo— comenzó ella. —Esto es lo que tienes que saber...

* * *

El sol había descendido ligeramente por el horizonte, bañando todo por una hermosa luz dorada, más aun así el porche de la casa de Dan siguió sumido en la oscuridad cuando Sakura dejó de hablar, más increíblemente Sai había escuchado toda su historia en silencio y sin interrumpirla en ningún momento, tan solo teniendo una expresión casi impasible en el rostro en todo momento, estremeciéndose muy levemente solo cuando ella relato el enfrentamiento contra el rapiñador y el repudiado. Sakura contemplo silente a su mejor amigo, con la garganta reseca por los nervios ante la reacción que él podría tener, casi pudiendo anticipar una estruendosa carcajada de su parte como prueba de lo inverosímil que resultaba la historia y tal panorama no le extrañaría teniendo en cuenta lo surrealista que era conocer la verdad...se suponían que los monstruos y cuentos de hadas no existían y sin embargo al parecer todas las historias eran ciertas. Fuera del hecho de que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si medio esperara que ella le dijera que nada de aquello era verdad, y que Sasuke era en realidad un lunático peligroso del que era amigo por cuestiones humanitarias; Sai se mantuvo callado y reflexivo en todo momento, lo que desde luego resulto realmente desconcertante tanto para ella como para Sasuke pese a lo indiferente que se mostraba, estoico y de brazos cruzados, habían esperado cualquier reacción menos el silencio, por lo que ella decidió dar el primer paso y romper el hielo...no quería perder a su amigo.

—¿Alguna pregunta?— consulto ella, no sabiendo que otra cosa decir.

—Oh, sí, varias preguntas— asintió él antes de señalar a Sasuke. —Bueno él es un…— se calló de inmediato, no pudiendo decirlo en voz alta.

—Cazador de Sombras— completo Sakura, comprendiendo lo difícil de entender que era aquello.

—Mato demonios, no es tan complicado— simplifico Sasuke como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, o lo era para él.

—¿En serio?— cuestiono Sai a su amiga.

—En serio— afirmo ella con un certero asentimiento.

—¿Y también hay vampiros?, ¿hombres lobos, brujos, todo eso?— la Haruno volvió a asentir, no porque hubiera visto todo eso sino porque Sasuke así se lo había dicho. —¿Y tú los matas también?— dirigió su pregunta a Sasuke que se entretenía jugando con su estela.

—Únicamente cuando han sido malos— contesto como si de un niño se tratara.

—Es increíble— rió él, no sabiendo que más decir.

—¿Increíble?— repitió Sasuke, viéndolo como si fuera un completo loco.

—Completamente— asintió Sai con mucho entusiasmo. —Es como calabozos y dragones, pero real— comparo teniendo en los ojos brillo de un niño en una dulcería.

—¿Es como qué?— no comprendió el Sarutobi.

—Es un juego; la gente finge ser brujos y elfos, y mata a monstruos y cosas de esas— explicó ella, vagamente incómoda ante la incredulidad de él.

—¿Bueno, vamos a registrar la casa o no?— retomo Sasuke, no queriendo perder el tiempo.

—Yo me apunto— contesto Sai de inmediato. —¿Qué estamos buscando?— pregunto algo desconcertado.

—¿Estamos?— inquirió Sasuke con siniestra delicadeza, —no recuerdo haberte invitado a venir, mundano— replico observándolo como lo insignificante que era; un humano.

—Sasuke— regaño Sakura ante su comportamiento, buscando a tientas el pomo de la puerta que conducía a la librería, moviéndolo para solo darse cuenta de que esta se encontraba cerrada. —Está cerrada con llave— suspiro, no pudiendo creer su mala suerte.

—Permítanme, mundanos—Sasuke la aparto sutilmente de la puerta, haciéndose cargo.

Agradeció en el alma tener algo de acción, y es que si bien podía considerársele un orador bastante convincente en múltiples oportunidades, siempre elegía demostrar quién era por medio de las acciones, así pensaba mejor. Girando su estela entre sus dedos, el Sarutobi dejo de jugar con ella, inclinándose ligeramente contra la puerta, presionando el extremo de su estela contra la cerradura. Sai lo contemplo atentamente y con cierto resentimiento, puede que ni siquiera lo conociera bien y no tuviera derecho a emitir una certera primera impresión, pero Sasuke no conseguiría caerle bien, y no se debía solo a su actitud arrogante sino también a la extraña complicidad que parecía tener con Sakura, y eso lo inquietaba ya que la única persona a quien Sakura se mostraba tan cercana era a él. Sakura volvió la mirada hacia Sai quien repentinamente se mostró cabizbajo, pensativo y con la mirada fija en el suelo...tal vez cargar sobre sus hombros el peso de la verdad no era lo más acertado, pero no podía mentirle como su madre si había hecho con ella durante toda su vida, ¿verdaderamente había sido muy complicado decirle la verdad?, ¿Dónde estaba su confianza y sinceridad? No iba a mentir, probablemente y de estar en su lugar cualquier persona habría perdido la razón por descubrir, pero ella extrañamente sentía que el extraño vacío que siempre había sentido tenía una razón, y por fin entendía que faltaba, el mundo de las sombras. Su amigo por fin alzo la cabeza, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo lo soportas?— murmuro Sai para no ser oído por el Sarutobi.

—Salvó mi vida— contesto ella con resignación pero profundo agradecimiento y ante lo que Sai le dirigió una mirada rápida y sorprendida.

—Listo— anunció el pelinegro, volviendo a guardar la estela en el interior de su bolsillo.

—Por aquí— guió Sakura, indicándoles que la siguieran.

—Espera— detuvo Sasuke, sujetándole el brazo.

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunto ella, nerviosa. A su pregunta le siguió una llameante luz que ilumino las penumbras dentro de la casa con un brillante resplandor.

—Luz mágica— explicó él, aludiendo la pequeña roca brillante que sostenía en la mano derecha.

la Haruno trazo sutilmente la marca que la estela de Sasuke había dejado sobre el pomo de la puerta antes de entrar siendo seguida por Sai que mascullo algo inentendible por lo bajo ante semejante muestra de arrogancia de parte de Sasuke que no le prestó atención alguna, manteniéndose muy cerca de Sakura, tanto para protegerla de cualquier imprevisto como para dejarse guiar por ella que conocía el lugar, avanzando con seguridad gracias a la luz mágica que él sostenía. Con cuidado, recorriendo todo con la mirada, Sakura evadió varias cajas cerradas que iban desde la entrada hasta la puerta que conectaba la casa con la librería, leyendo muy superficialmente los títulos escritos con rotulador y en el costado de las cajas; narrativa, poesía, cocina, interés local, novela rosa, etc. De pronto Sakura se sobresaltó por volver a encontrase en penumbras, volteando a ver a Sasuke quien aún sostenía la luz mágica, pero concentrado en un punto de la habitación por algo que había llamado su atención y hacía donde Sai y ella se dirigieron ligeramente a tientas ante la oscuridad. No era la intención de Sasuke sobresaltarse, pero necesitaba cerciorarse de que aquellos aros hundidos a la pared eran lo que parecían, inicialmente había creído que podía tratarse de un par de apliques ornamentales, pero a medida se acercaba y los analizaba, comprendió que en realidad eran esposas sujetas a cortas cadenas, cuyos extremos estaban hundidos en la pared, ¿Qué hacía eso ahí? Esa indumentaria solo solía ser empleada por los hombres lobo.

—¿Son…?— suspiro la Haruno, sorprendida y enormemente confundida.

—Esposas— completo Sai por ella, —eso es, ah…— literalmente se encontraba sin palabras.

—No digas " _pervertido_ ", es de Dan de quien estamos hablando — advirtió Sakura, intuyendo lo que iba a decir.

—Sangre— reconoció Sasuke, pasando sus dedos por el interior de uno de los aros de metal, manchándolos de un polvillo marrón rojizo. —Alguien intentó arrancar estas cosas de la pared, con mucha fuerza, por lo que parece— menciono, examinando las cadenas.

—¿Crees que Dan está bien?— se preocupó ella, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

—Creo que será mejor que lo averigüemos— decidió Sasuke, bajando la luz mágica.

Sin más preámbulos se dirigieron a la puerta que daba con el interior de la casa y que no estaba cerrada con llave afortunadamente, permitiéndoles internarse en la salita donde se encontraban cientos de libros además de los que había en la tienda, sobre estanterías se alzaban hasta el techo, colocados en " _doble fila_ " , una hilera bloqueando a la otra. La mayoría eran de poesía y narrativa, con mucha fantasía y misterio incluidos. Con confianza ante el sin fin de ocasiones en que se había encontrado allí, Sakura ingreso en la cocina, viendo múltiples platos amontonados en el fregadero. Avanzó por el pasillo en cuyo perchero se encontraban pulcramente colgadas las chaquetas de Dan, abrió la puerta del pequeño dormitorio; la cama sin hacer con su cobertor gris, almohadones planos y la superficie de la cómoda cubierta por monedas sueltas. Dándose por vencida retorno a la salita donde la esperaba Sasuke, escudriñando todo con su profunda mirada, y sin Sai a la vista, pero decidió no preocuparse innecesariamente por él que conocía la casa tan bien como ella. Todo le resultaba muy extraño, había esperado creído que encontrarían el lugar destrozado, y a Dan atado, herido o algo peor...no sabía qué pensar. Suponiendo la clase de pensamientos que rondaban la mente de ella, Sasuke examino una bolsa de lona verde que descansaba contra el costado de uno de los sofás con la cremallera abierta, estaba llena de armas tal y como Sai había dicho: cuchillos envainados, un látigo enrollado y algo que parecía un disco de metal de bordes sumamente afilados y que Sasuke reconoció a la perfección, sosteniéndolo con cuidado

—Es un _chakram_ — explicó Sasuke, sabiendo que ella le prestaba atención, pero sorprendido de ver un arma de ese tipo en un lugar así, —la haces girar alrededor del índice antes de soltarla, son raras y difíciles de usar, era el arma preferida de Kabuto en el pasado, o eso dice él— aclaro ante la confusión de ella que se situó a su lado.

—Dan colecciona cosas, objetos de arte y demás— comentó Sakura, indicando el estante de detrás del escritorio, que estaba cubierto de figuras de bronce hindúes y rusas.

—Creo que esto es tuyo— tendió él repentinamente, extrayendo del interior de su chaqueta un marco de madera con una grieta vertical a lo largo del cristal.

—Sí que es mío —reconoció ella, observando la fotografía en que aparecían Dan, su madre y ella.

—Está roto —comentó Sasuke, intentando saber en qué estaba pensando.

—Dan estuvo en el apartamento después del ataque, quizá incluso hoy…— reflexiono ya que esa foto pertenecía al apartamento.

—Debe de haber sido la última persona en pasar por el Portal, por eso nos trajo aquí— comprendió Sasuke, asintiendo ante los pensamientos de ella.

—Qué amable de parte de Madame Koharu decirnos que estuvo allí—comentó la pelirosa con sarcasmo.

—Probablemente él le pagó para que guardara silencio— supuso él, albergando los mismos pensamientos que ella. —Eso o ella confía en él más de lo que confía en nosotros— considero en profundidad.

—¡Chicos!— llamo Sai, entrando como una exhalación, presa del pánico. —Alguien viene— jadeo, casi sin aire producto de los nervios.

—¿Es Dan?— interrogo Sakura, no sabiendo muy bien si salir corriendo o quedarse.

—Sí, pero no viene solo, hay otros dos hombres con él— contesto, volteando a ver al pasillo y ante lo que Sakura y Sasuke se situaron bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Brujos— mascullo el Sarutobi por lo bajo. —¿Hay algún otro modo de salir de aquí?, ¿una puerta trasera?— cuestiono a Sakura quien negó de inmediato.

Resulto más que audible el sonido de pisadas, haciendo sentir nerviosos a todos cuanto más se acercaban; Sakura guardo apresuradamente la fotografía dentro del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, indicándoles a Sasuke y Sai que la siguieran hasta el dormitorio, camuflándose tras la puerta que dejaron entreabierta para ver qué pasaba. Apenas y alcanzaron a ocultarse debidamente cuando pudieron ver a dos hombres irrumpir en la sala, uno con el cabello gris plateado y de aspecto sardónico y el otro era todo un misterio con la parte inferior del rostro cubierto. Sakura podía oír sus voces más la distancia y el grueso material de la puerta dificultaban entender todo con perfecta claridad...como si leyera su mente, Sasuke dibujo una runa sobre la madera de la puerta, volviendo visible y audible todo cuanto ocurría en la sala y ante lo que la Haruno le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento, volviendo el rostro hacia su izquierda, viendo a Sai que estaba muy pálido producto de los nervios pero que se infundió valor, regresando su atención hacia la ahora superficie transparente como una hoja de cristal...

* * *

Con aspecto desaliñado y ligeramente encorvado como siempre, con las gafas colocadas en lo alto de la cabeza, Dan no tuvo otro remedio que guiar a aquellos dos sujetos que conocía tan bien, dentro de su casa con el fin de evitar problemas mayores, todo lo que quería era dar con el paradero de Tsunade y Sakura, pero hacerlo sería peligroso para la seguridad de ellas, especialmente para la joven pelirosa que desconocía por completo el mundo de las sombras...por otro lado y aunque no le gustase admitirlo Tsunade podía cuidar perfectamente de sí misma, pero ojala y supiera lo que estaba haciendo porque a él en lo personal no le resultaba muy alentador saberla en manos de Madara quien además se suponía debía estar muerto, pero por lo visto no lo estaba. Hidan y Kakuzu no esperaron a que él les permitiera la entrada, ingresando con total confianza y escudriñándolo todo con la mirada a tal punto que Dan temió por su estatuilla de Kali, la diosa india de la destrucción y que reposaba sobre la mesita. Si no conociera a Hidan y Kakuzu fácilmente los habría confundido por un par de brujos ante lo convincentes que se mostraban en sus atuendos; largas túnicas rojizas con capuchas que en ese momento mantenían echadas hacia atrás, pero los conocía bien y desde hace mucho tiempo como para saber que eran Cazadores de Sombras y acólitos de Madara. Eligió no prestar objeción al semejante invasión a su privacidad y de la que era víctima su hogar, entre más pronto se fueran esos dos, más feliz seria.

—Claro, pueden echar un vistazo— suspiro el Kato en un tono de la voz profundamente cargado de sarcasmo.

—Considera esto un seguimiento amistoso, Katou— dijo el hombre de cabello gris.

—No hay nada amistoso en ti, Hidan— contrario Dan, sin creerle en lo absoluto. —Kakuzu, no toques eso, es valioso— advirtió con severidad.

—Bonita —dijo él, levantando la estatua de la diosa Kali de la mesita, pasando los dedos sobre ella en actitud evaluativa.

—La que fue creada para combatir a un demonio que no podía ser eliminado por ningún dios u hombre— repuso Hidan, quitándole la estatua a su compañero. — _"¡Oh, Kali, mi madre llena de gozo! Tú que hechizaste al todopoderoso Shiva, en tu delirante alegría danzas, dando palmadas, eres el motor de todo lo que se mueve, y nosotros no somos más que juguetes indefensos_ " — cito, observando atentamente la estatua.

—Muy bonito, no sabía que fueses un estudioso de los mitos hindúes— menciono Dan con indiferencia.

—Todas las historias son ciertas, ¿lo olvidas?—declaró Hidan, y Sakura sintió un leve escalofrío ascender por su espalda.

—No olvido nada— replicó él, tenso pese a lo relajado que parecía. —¿Supongo que los envió Madara?— más bien afirmo, queriendo que todo terminara cuanto antes.

—Lo hizo, pensó que podrías haber cambiado de idea —dijo el peligris estudiándolo en todo momento, intentando ver a través de él.

—No hay nada sobre lo que tenga que cambiar de idea, ya les dije que no sé nada— contesto Dan, exasperado, cerrando brevemente los ojos para no perder la paciencia. —Bonitas capas— aprecio en un intento por no perder el control y cometer una locura.

—Gracias, se las arrancamos a un par de brujos muertos—repuso Kakuzu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Son túnicas oficiales del Acuerdo, ¿verdad?, ¿son del levantamiento?— más bien afirmo él.

—Trofeos de guerra— rió Hidan por lo bajo.

—¿No temen que alguien los pueda confundir con verdaderos brujos?— curioseo el peliazul, recibiendo únicamente una mirada en respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas el Levantamiento, _Daniel_?— inquirió el peligris en voz baja.—Fue un día magnífico y terrible, ¿recuerdas cómo nos entrenamos juntos para la batalla? — rememoro buscando alguna emoción en los ojos de él.

—El pasado es el pasado— negó Dan, sin querer recordar nada de eso. —No sé qué decirles, caballeros, no puedo ayudarlos ahora, no sé nada— obvio con inocencia.

—Nada es una palabra tan poco específica, pero alguien que posee tantos libros debe saber algo— comentó Hidan en tono melancólico y sardónico.

—Si quieres saber dónde encontrar a una golondrina en primavera, podría indicarte el libro de consulta correcto— planteo el Kato, con un deje de sarcasmo. —Pero si quieres saber a dónde fue a parar la Copa Mortal cuando se esfumó— aclaro en un nuevo intento por quitárselos de encima.

—Esfumarse podría no ser la palabra correcta— ronroneó Kakuzu, —escondida, es más probable, escondida por Tsunade— especifico en un tono venenoso.

—Puede que sea así— contesto Dan, pareciendo indiferente. — ¿Aun no les ha dicho dónde está?— inquirió ocultando su diversión al conocer la respuesta.

—Aún no ha despertado— respondió Hidan, cortando el aire con su silbante voz. —Madara está decepcionado, esperaba con ansias su reencuentro— menciono para aligerar el ambiente.

—Estoy seguro de que ella no compartiría ese sentimiento— rezongó Dan, no queriendo comprometerse al decir algo peor pero si deseando hacerlo interiormente.

—¿Celoso, Katou?— Kakuzu rió socarrón, observándolo atentamente. —Tal vez ya no sientes lo mismo que sentías por ella en el pasado— aludió, en espera de verlo flaquear ante aquella mención.

—Jamás sentí nada especial por ella— repuso Dan ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo la ira que genera que se involucraran en su privacidad. —Dos Cazadores de Sombras exiliados de los suyos; tuvimos una causa común— simplifico lo más fríamente que le fue posible. —Pero no intentaré interferir en los planes que Madara tiene para ella, si eso es lo que le preocupa— dio a saber en caso de que su presencia generara un temor infundado.

—Yo no diría que estaba preocupado— puntualizo Hidan tranquilamente ante su aclaración. —Más bien sentía curiosidad, todos nos preguntábamos si seguirías con vida, visiblemente humano— todos sentía curiosidad por la vida del antiguo Cazador de Sombras al que habían conocido.

—¿Y?— preguntó él, enarcando las cejas.

—Pareces estar muy bien —respondió el peligris de mala gana, depositando la estatuilla de la diosa Kali sobre la mesita. —¿Había una criatura, verdad? Una chica— aludió repentinamente y con suspicacia.

—¿Qué?— el peliazul pareció desconcertado o lo intento.

—No te hagas el tonto— regaño Kakuzu con aquella voz que parecía un gruñido. —Sabemos que Tsunade tenía una hija, encontraron fotos de ella en el apartamento, un dormitorio…— enumero por si ya de por si no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro.

—Sí, Tsunade tenía una hija; Sakura, pero supongo que ha huido— desestimo él, fingiendo que aquel tema no le resultaba importante para proteger a Sakura. —¿Madara los envió para buscarla?— supuso, ya que como de costumbre enviaba a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio.

—No a nosotros, pero la están buscando—respondió Hidan con un vago asentimiento.

—Podríamos registrar este lugar— añadió Kakuzu en espera de obtener más información y por los medios que fuera necesario.

—Yo se los aconsejo— advirtió Dan con una amenaza fría en su mirada, dejando a un lado su temple sereno y calmado. —¿Qué les hace pensar que sigue viva? Creí que Madara envió a rapiñadores a registrar a fondo el lugar, una cantidad suficiente de veneno de rapiñador, y la mayoría de la gente se desintegraría convertida en cenizas, sin dejar el menor rastro— se expresó en caso de que ellos no supieran eso.

—Había un rapiñador muerto, eso hizo que Madara desconfiara— explicó Hidan, oponiéndose a su yerma declaración.

—Todo lo hace desconfiar— observó el Kato, conociéndolo muy bien. —Quizá Tsunade lo mató, ella era capaz de eso— recordó ya que no por nada era una de las mejores Cazadoras de Sombras que hubieran vivido. —Miren, no tengo ni idea de dónde está la chica, pero por si a alguien le interesa, imagino que está muerta, de lo contrario ya habría aparecido— obvio restándole nueva importancia al asunto. —De todos modos no representa ningún peligro, tiene quince años, jamás ha oído hablar de Madara y no cree en los demonios— Sakura desconocía todo aquello y era mejor que todo continuase así.

—Una chica afortunada— dijo Hidan con una risita burlona, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Ya no —replicó Dan, deseando buscarla, pero era mejor que no lo hiciera, por su propia seguridad.

—Pareces enfadado, _Daniel_ — observo Kakuzu, enarcando las cejas.

—No estoy enfadado, estoy exasperado— corrigió él, a punto de perder la paciencia. —No planeo interferir en los planes de Madara, no soy un estúpido— no quería volver a tener nada que ver con él.

—¿Enserio?— inquirió Kakuzu, sin poder creerle del todo. —Es agradable ver que has desarrollado un saludable respeto por tu propio pellejo con el paso de los años, _Daniel_ , no siempre fuiste tan pragmático— recordó aludiendo días pasados.

—Supongo que sabes que intercambiaríamos a Tsunade por la Copa, entregada sana y salva, en tu misma puerta— planteo Hidan en un tono por demás amigable. —Es una promesa del propio Madara— añadió con el fin de convencerlo.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy interesado— respondió Dan sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, habiéndole hecho una promesa Tsunade en caso de que ocurriera lo peor. —No sé dónde está su preciosa Copa, y no quiero tener nada que ver con sus intrigas; odio a Madara, pero lo respeto, sé que se deshará de cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, y pienso estar fuera de su camino cuando eso suceda— se había vuelto bueno en eso a lo largo de los años; parecer un bobo ingenuo. —Es un monstruo…una máquina de matar— menciono de forma inevitable.

—Mira quién habla— gruñó Kakuzu con sutil desprecio.

—¿Imagino que estos son tus preparativos para apartarte del camino de Madara?— Hidan señalo la bolsa de lona apoyada contra una de los sofás. —¿Abandonaras la ciudad, Dan?— pregunto con sorna, como si fuera un niño.

—Me voy al campo, planeo mantenerme fuera de circulación durante un tiempo— acepto él con un sutil asentimiento.

—Podríamos impedírtelo y hacer que te quedaras— amenazó Kakuzu sin poder creer en sus palabras.

—Podrían intentarlo— sonrió Dan a modo de desafío, haciendo temblar a Hidan y Kakuzu que se observaron entre si antes de negar por lo bajo.

—¿Nos informarás si experimentas un repentino resurgimiento de memoria?— cuestiono el peligris únicamente, eligiendo retirarse con el fin de evitar un enfrentamiento.

—Serán los primeros de mi lista a los que llamaré— aseguro con una falsa y cordial sonrisa.

—Creo que nos despediremos ahora— Hidan asintió con brusquedad y sin otro remedio. —Que el Ángel te proteja, _Daniel_ — deseo falsamente y apropósito.

—El Ángel no protege a los que son como yo— respondió él, no viéndole la gracia a aquella mención. —¿Se marchan ya, caballeros?— animo, señalándoles la puerta.

Resignados y no pudiendo obtener más información, ambos hombres alzaron las capuchas de sus respectivas capas para volver a cubrirse el rostro, procediendo a hacer abandono la habitación, seguidos por Dan al cabo de un instante y que emitió un suspiro cansino por encontrarse libre de ellos. Sabiendo lo incomoda que ya de por si resultaba la situación, Sasuke paso superficialmente su estela por sobre la ventana transparente que les había permitido atestiguar aquella conversación, volviendo el rostro hacia Sakura que permanecía paralizada y con la mirada perdida en la nada, trémula; ya no sabía que pensar, sentía que no podía confiar en nadie, por culpa de tantas mentiras que ahora venía a descubrir apenas y podía reconocer la verdad, en parte podía entender que su madre le hubiera mentido ya que tal vez había creído que así la estaba protegiendo, pero Dan había dicho que no le importaba lo que le ocurriera a su madre y a ella con tanta seguridad...¿por qué? Dan había sido un padre para ella durante casi toda la vida, lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, le había leído historias por las noches cuando era pequeña, habían jugado juntos, había ido por ella a la escuela por años, ¡no podía entenderlo!, ¿por qué tantas mentiras? Preocupado y no sabiendo que más hacer, lo único que Sai pudo hacer en ese momento fue permanecer incondicionalmente al lado de su amiga, ella había sido brutalmente sincera con él cuando cualquier otra persona en su lugar escogería mentir, y no iba a fallarle, no ahora que más lo necesitaba.

—¿Sakura?, ¿estás bien?— pregunto Sai, con voz vacilante, casi tierna

—Desde luego que no lo está— contrario Sasuke, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y saber lo mal que se sentía. —Al menos ahora sabemos quién enviaría a un demonio tras tu madre; esos hombres creen que tiene la Copa Mortal— intento alentarla ya por lo menos ahora tenían una respuesta.

—Eso es totalmente ridículo e imposible— objeto Sakura, aunque siendo honesta ya nada le parecería extraño.

—Quizás— acepto Sasuke, presionando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella haciéndole sentir que no estaba sola. —¿Has visto a esos hombres antes?— inquirió, deseando quitarse aquella duda.

—No, jamás— negó ella, masajeándose las sienes, sintiéndose ligeramente sofocada.

—Dan parecía conocerlos, parecían ser bastante amigos— aprecio él por lo que había visto.

—Yo no diría amigos, diría que era hostilidad contenida— diferencio Sai, incapaz de ver complicidad como si hacia él.

—Pero no lo mataron, creen que sabe más de lo que dice— replicó el Sarutobi, tragándose su curiosidad.

—Es posible, o tal vez se sienten reacios a matar a otro cazador de sombras— supuso Sakura, intentando darle sentido a lo que había atestiguado.

—Lo dudo— Sasuke lanzó una carcajada, —esos son los hombres que asesinaron a mi padre— aclaro con su voz cargada de resentimiento.

Las mentiras no dejaban de rondarlos, ¿Por qué mentir?, ¿Qué era aquello que se tenía que ocultar?

* * *

 **PD: Se que este capitulo resulto ser bastante corto en comparación al anterior y que debería ser más largo porque me tarde en actualizar, pero no desesperen, estoy escribiendo todo capitulo por capitulo del libro a la par que realizo modificaciones** en base tanto a la serie " **The Mortal Instruments** " como a la película " **The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones** ", pero de todas formas me disculpo si los decepcione :3 **Durante esta semana actualizare otras de mis historias, por lo que les sugiero mantenerse cerca si alguna resulta ser de su interés** :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, enviándole todo su afecto por seguirme incondicionalmente y preocuparse por mi :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

 **Diferencias:**

 **Perspectivas:** la saga escrita por **Cassandra Clare** es sin duda una de mis sagas de ficción favoritas siendo yo una fanática de la historia, s **in embargo algo que no me gusto de su forma de narrar es que pocas veces sentía los sentimientos de otros personajes que no fueran Clary y Jace, algo que yo desde luego me he esforzado en cambiar ya que según mi criterio todo personaje merece tener voz** , incluso el más insignificante o con menor participación, por lo que espero que esta modificación sea de su agrado.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea **—si ustedes lo aprueban—** de iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
